Divine Intervention
by LilMisfit5290
Summary: In the aftermath of the Satin Slayer attacks, victims and other dearly departed Pine Valley citizens try to help their families and restore to their town life as they once knew it. Very difficult to summarize, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

As she opened her eyes she felt like she'd wandered into a dream. She felt herself stand up and began to walk around. Then to her amazement she noticed some familiar faces with her.

"Oh my gosh! Babe, Jamie! Hey guys!"  
She was so happy and relieved to see them, but they didn't seem nearly as happy to see her. In fact, they all looked like they'd been through the wringer. Everyone had bloodshot eyes and tear stained faces. Obviously something had happened, and she had to find out what. She had to let her family know everything would be alright.

"What's wrong? J.R? Honey, why are you so upset? Babe? What happened? C'mon guys please! I'm right here! Just talk to me!" But nobody made a sound. "What the.. J.R? Hey sunshine it's okay. Mom's right here."

But then something happened, a feeling she couldn't describe. She couldn't even manage to give her own son a hug, just an affectionate tap on the head was all she was allowed. And he didn't even seem to react to it.

"It's okay Jamie! I'm right here okay. Don't worry." She reached out to try and reassure the grown man standing in the corner, but all she could manage was to touch his shoulder.

"Okay, I've gotta find out what's going on"

She stepped outside through the open door, and realized she was at PVH. She saw Di and Aidan in the corner with Julia, Adam sitting in a chair, and Joe trying to calm a hysterical Opal down.  
"Guys? It's alright! I'm...I'm here"  
She tried to walk over to them, get their attention somehow, but felt that odd sensation again, like something was holding her back, preventing her from helping her distraught family.  
Then somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed someone was missing. A very important someone. She felt puzzled for the reason he wasn't here, when their entire family seemed to be suffering. She had to know where he was.But before she could even open her mouth to voice her concern, somehow she heard herself say his name, and not a minute later she found herself standing behind the park bench he was sitting on.

"Tad? Sweetheart? Hey, it's me? It's Dixie. I'm right here hon."  
She tried as hard as she could to walk over to the other side of the bench, to try and sit down next to him. She wanted to take his hand and never let it go. But it happened again. She couldn't move so much as an inch.  
"Okay now, what is going on? Why is everyone so upset? Why are you here all alone? Please Tad, if you can hear me answer me. You can hear me, can't you? God, what is going on"

As she tried to figure out the answer she saw Julia walk into the park with Kathy at her side. Only something seemed different about the little girl, something she hadn't noticed before when they'd met. Then she saw Kathy run over and hug Tad, and then the little girl's blue eyes locked on her's. Dixie felt a connection like nothing she'd felt before, and then she knew why. Kathy wan't just an ordinary little girl, she was her baby.

"Kate! My beautiful Kate"  
She said with a smile and tears in her eyes as she blew her daughter a kiss.  
"Oh my sweet Kate! It's you! Oh God I can't believe I found you! It's alright baby I'm right here, your mom's here now."

Then Kate smiled back and waved at her, but try as she might Dixie couldn't even wave back, and felt herself being engulfed in this blinding white light.

"Kate? Tad..."

"Hey, she's trying to say something. I think she's coming around."  
"Poor thing, She probably doesn't even know what happened."  
"Wait, is that? No way. That's not Dixie Martin is it?"  
"No, it couldn't be! She'd just gotten back...No!"  
"No look, it is her!"  
"Where...where am I.? Who? Simone? Erin Lavery? What in the world?" "Wow, it is her. I can't believe it!"  
"Believe what? Wait, where am I. Holy... is this?"  
"Yep. Welcome to Soapland's version of the pearly gates." Erin said with a sad smile.  
"No, wait. This is, no! I'm not...I can't be, this makes no sense! I can't be dead!"  
"Um, I don't really know what to tell ya there."  
"I..I don't remember dying! I, I don't even remember getting here. What..what happened to me? Oh no, it wasn't those pancakes was it? No!"  
"Now Dixie if you'll just..."  
"No, my, my life can't be over! I can't be dead because of something that stupid! I ate peanut butter banana pancakes and now I'm gone! Those weren't even meant for me! Babe should be up here now!"  
"Well I..."  
"I can't be gone. Not yet, not now! I mean I know it took me awhile to get my life in order, that I waited too long and I lurked and I made mistakes, but that's all over now! There's so many things that I still have to do! I...I need to be with my family right now, my daughter! I just found Kate! She has to get to know me! No, this isn't right! I shouldn't be up here. No!"

Dixie yelled as she began pacing around frantically.  
"I mean, what is this? I...I finally get my baby back, after almost five years! And the only time she's gonna see me is when I'm dead! The only visual she'll get when she thinks of her mom is just some random semi- transparent woman blowing her kisses, in this, getup, that looks like something out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue!"  
"Well now that you mention it, it is sort of...but you can get away with it you know." Simone said as Erin gave her a nudge.  
"Not the point Simone, this is all wrong." Erin said with confusion.  
"I ..I did not just see my daughter for the first and last time! I did not just, just make my last date with...with Tad! I did not just see my son for the last time! Please!" Dixie choked out, praying that this was all a nighmare. That she'd wake up and be with her family again.  
But as she looked at Simone and Erin and saw their sympathetic glances, she knew it wasn't just a dream, and broke down in tears.  
"Oh hon. Look, it's not the end of the world! I mean, you could be a lot worse off. You could've ended up somewhere a lot worse than this, trust me."  
"Simone, it doesn't matter that she ended up here. Of course she'd end up here. The woman's practically a saint. What matters is why she's here. Don't you get it, Dixie was killed off." Erin said as she took Simone aside.  
"Well so were we! What makes her any different?"  
"No, it was bad for us don't get me wrong. But it's worse for her. Way worse."  
"It's an odd scenario I know. I mean pancakes meant for her daughter in law doing her in. That is pretty bizarre. But still, we all have to go sometime"  
"No, the timing is off here Simone. With us, we didn't really have much of a place in PV. I mean people thought you took your own life to be with Ethan, it made sense to them."  
"Hey it even makes sense to me.Ethan's my life."  
"Exactly, just like helping my brothers was my life. I mean Ryan found his wife and daughter, and he's happy now. And Jonathan is getting there too. Sure they miss me, and I miss them too. It really wasn't the ideal time for me to go, but it wasn't the worst possible time for me to go either. That kinda happens with most of us, but with Dixie, this is a totally different ball game."  
"How do you figure?"

"C'mon! Look at the timing Simone. She's a veteran in Pine Valley for pete's sake. She's lived in that town since she was eighteen years old! And now all of a sudden she gets killed off! Right when she finally gets her life back with her daughter, right when everything is getting better for her, for her family. Right when it's supposed to be the best time of her life!. Something's wrong here. I know it"  
Erin and Simone both looked over and realized something was definitely wrong. The last thing they'd expect would be Dixie Martin, of all people, wandering around heaven looking lost and heartbroken The mere fact that she died eating poison pancakes, meant for a person who actually deserved them, was almost as insane as Dixie giving away Kate in the first place, or Tad Martin burying a man alive. It even topped Erica Kane's abortion being undone by a mad doctor resulting in her long lost son.  
But even not counting the strange cause of her death, the timing in this whole situation was weird to them as well.  
Dixie dying without even getting to speak to her daughter, and her not even being able to tell Tad personally that Kathy was Kate, was crazy, and on some levels seemed cruel. And that was something no one wanted to see here, in what was supposed to be a better place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um...Dixie? Hey hon. look, I know I sound like a broken record here, but this is all gonna be okay. I promise. Right Erin? Erin!"  
"What? Oh...oh yeah Dixie, definitely. You have nothing to worry about." Erin tried to be encouraging, but was too confused to be confident that what Simone was saying was true.  
"Holy cow. You guys really weren't lying."  
"Well Jen, you know it's kinda frowned upon up here." Simone joked as Jenny came over and gave Dixie a hug.  
"How the...This is crazy."

"Believe me I know."  
Dixie said with a shy smile, but just received nervous looks from everyone else.  
"Okay, what is wrong here? What's with all the whispering and muttering behind my back? I'm dead, I get it. But can someone please tell me why it's the most bizarre thing in the world"  
"Um, well..."  
"Whoa, no way. Dixie!"  
"Will! Oh my God!" Dixie said as she gave her brother a huge hug.  
"I can't believe this? What happened to...no, never mind, you look like you don't wanna think about it."  
"Very observant. God Will, I missed you so much. You should've seen me after you got killed. I came so close to joining you here back then."  
"I know you did. Actually I know everything that happened to you. I've always been looking out for you Dixie. It's my job."  
"Well I appreciate it, Will. Very much. You're the best big brother a girl could hope for. Really."  
"I'm just so happy. Ma and I, we just missed you so much. And now, now you're back with us again Dixie. We'll take care of you now. You're home."

"No.." Dixie said sadly as she glanced back down on her family and friends in Pine Valley.

"That's my home Will. Right there on Holland Avenue. In that little house with the beat furniture and more junk than a landfill. My home's with Jr and Jamie. They'd be coming over to eat chocolate chip cookies with their little sister, and then all of would be taking her and Little A to the park.  
Home for me, well. It's going to the Crystal Ball with Tad and watching fireworks on the Fourth of July together. It's helping out patients at PVH with Joe and it's Christmas Eve singing carols at Wildwind. My kids and my friends, and Tad, they're my home Will. And that's not gonna change no matter how long I'm up here."

"Oh c'mon Dix. You may have family down there, but you still have me and Mom here for you. You know we care about you right?"  
"No, you don't get it. I have a daughter down there, and her father doesn't even know she's in the same state as him. My family needs me Will!"  
"Are you really sure about that?"

"Sure about what?"  
"Your family. Are you sure they're gonna definitely come through for you"?  
"What are you getting at?" Dixie said defensively.

"How come they haven't done a thing for you as far as a funeral is concerned?"  
"Oh c'mon now Will! It happened three days ago for crying out loud. It hasn't even sunk in for them yet that I'm gone. They're still in shock. Plus there's only the fact there's a cold blooded serial killer on the loose down there who's nowhere to be found."

"Hmm, funny. I don't see that as their top priority here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Take a look for yourself."  
Will said as he gestured down to the Chandler Mansion.

"Oh J.R." Dixie said sadly as she saw her son sitting in her room with Babe.  
"Now how can you tell what's going through his head. You can't even hear what he's saying"  
"Okay fine. Come with me"  
Will said as he took Dixie by the hand, and before she knew it they were standing in the very spot they just saw from up above.

_"Babe, I need you to tell me the truth. What do you know?"_

"About what?" Dixie asked curiously.  
"About a certain last request."

_"Okay, Dixie was right." Babe whispered. "Momma's baby is really Tad's."  
"Oh my God."  
"Now what J.R. Who's life are you gonna destroy?"  
"Babe I..."  
"J.R, I'm begging you, If this news gets out to Adam, you're gonna destroy his world, and my momma's. Do you really want to wreck their lives?"  
"But what about Tad? You can't make me choose between them! They're both my dads Babe. I can't choose one over the other. How can you even consider it?"  
"Look J.R. Look at how happy Adam and Momma are together. Little Charlotte means the world to him and my mom."  
"But Tad needs this baby too Babe! It was my mom's dying wish that he know the truth."  
"I know that J.R, but Dixie stopped herself from telling Tad for Adam and Momma's sake."  
_

"What the...How dare she! You better get you facts straight Ms Carey. I didn't tell the truth 'cause Tad and I had hope again we would find our baby! Not to protect Adam Chandler of all people, and I certainly wasn't doing this for you and your momma's benefit Babe! I can't believe what I'm hearing! Don't go spewing your lies to my son! You've done enough of that for three lifetimes!" Dixie said angrily.

"You do know she can't hear you right?" Will asked.  
"Oh, she doesn't know how lucky she is that I'm stuck here right now."

_"C'mon J.R, what Tad doesn't know can't hurt him, but it will hurt your dad and my mom."_

"Why I oughta..."

_"I...I suppose that you're..."  
"What J.R?" _

_"You're, right."_

"Oh no, baby, please. No."

_"It's the right choice."_

"No it's not! No, J.R please! No!" Dixie begged.  
"How can he...No!"  
"C'mon Dixie lets go."  
"How could he do this?" Dixie whispered. "No, wait. He, he wouldn't do this. No, he'll...he'll tell Tad. I know he will, I know my son. He just wasn't thinking straight. How can he with her standing right there, right! No, he promised me this, Will. Jr. won't disappoint me, I'm sure of it."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I'm positve. Can we go and look ahead a bit? I wanna prove to you that your nephew is gonna follow through with this."  
"Well I...You sure? What am I saying, of course you're sure. Alright, c'mon."

Will then took his sister by the hand, and then Dixie found herself in the boardroom of Chandler Enterprises.  
"Gosh, does your family do anything but fight?" Will asked as he saw J.R and Babe exchanging some harsh words.

_"J.R, I'm trying to do this as civilly as possible. Now I think it would be best if we had join custody of our son"  
"Best for who, exactly? I don't want Madden ever coming near my son."_

"Whoa, this coversation sounds strangely familiar"  
"Excuse me"  
"C'mon now. We've got a sweet ol' country girl, an Adam Chandler, and an annoyingly persistent Martin. See the similarities?"  
"Uh, no, don't even go there. Babe Carey has never been just an innocent farm girl, far from it actually. And Josh prefers going by Madden. Has navigating all these otherworldly dimensions messed with your head? Do we need to stop by Oak Haven?"  
"Don't go that far!"  
"Well then don't go comparing my son to Adam Chandler!" Dixie said angrily.  
"Okay, okay. Lets just listen and see if your predictions for Junior come true."

_"Babe I...I didn't want to have to do this this way, but you leave me no choice. Now unless you give full custody of Little Adam, I will have no choice but to resort to some other methods."  
"J.R you wouldn't."  
"I can and will use the very helpful information about your mother's little one nighter with Tad resulting in Charlotte, unless you give me custody of my son."_

"No..."  
Dixie whispered, sounding as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She just stood there with tears in her eyes, totally stunned. Desperately she looked into J.R's eyes, hoping to see the love and the warmth that was there before, the look she had seen each day with the little boy she had raised.She was hoping to see that flicker of light that was always there when he was happiest. But to her dismay, all she could see were icy blue eyes, full of nothing but coldness and emptiness. And in that moment her greatest fear had just become reality. She'd looked at her son, and saw nobody but Adam staring right back. Her son had become just as ruthless and vindictive, acting the same way Adam had with her way back when. But that image wasn't even what scared her the most, it was the fact there was nothing she could do to change it. She felt powerless, like she'd failed, and just wanted nothing more than to go back wherever she had come from. Then Will, sensing this had been enough, took Dixie's hand and they vanished .

As J.R unpacked his briefcase, he suddenly shuddered, feeling for a split second chilled to the bone, even though it was a heated office. It felt almost like a ghost had just given him the cold shoulder, literally.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa, bit of a rough landing there, eh sis? Sorry about it taking so long to get back to normal here. We kinda overstayed our welcome back there."

Will said as he began to materialize back in heaven, not surprised Dixie hadn't appeared yet He knew poofing back was dificult the first time around, and considering how emotional Dixie had been back in the boardroom, he knew it would take her even longer to get back.

"Gosh, what am I doing? You haven't even said a word since we poofed outta there, and here I am expecting everything to be alright. I'm sorry Dixie, really. I didn't mean for all this to upset you. Dix? You here?"

Will asked anxiously, wondering why she still hadn't materialized.

"C'mon now, you're starting to scare me here. Dixie? Where'd you go off to?"

"Will? Will where are you?"

Dixie asked as she found herself in some heavenly mist, and also completely alone.

"Okay. What is this some sort of heavenly hazing? Is this a real test, or some stupid big brother prank? I hated you tricking me back when we were kids Will, and my feelings haven't changed! C'mon now, you may think this is hilarious but I don't! Please Will? Where are you? Jenny? Simone, Erin? Anybody!"

Feeling like she was about to fall apart any second, but not wanting to be lost for all eternity, Dixie kept on looking through the clouds for help.

But as she saw and felt day turn into night back in Pine Valley, she wanted nothing more than to sleep, and prayed she'd find somewhere in this confusing place to figure things out.

"Great, now I'm hungry too. C'mon now even an angel has to eat! This is supposed to be heaven for crying out loud, why can't I find a decent meal! There's gotta be somewhere...What in the world?

To her relief, Dixie saw some of the mist beginning to clear, and that her prayer was possibly answered.

"Wait is that? It couldn't be..., no I'm so hungry I'm dreaming it. But it's so... Unless, no it's gotta be!"

Dixie said happily when she realized her stomach wasn't playing tricks on her, that familiar scent was nothing other than freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

As she followed her nose she soon came across a flight of stairs, leading up to a door.

"Hello? Is anyone..."

"Come on in, door's open."

"Who said..Oh my..."

"Well now don't leave the door wide open. C'mon in and take a seat if you can get one. This place is busier now then it's been in ages."

Dixie couldn't even respond to the older woman busily making cookies behind a counter, in what looked like a cafe of some type, with all sorts of other people sitting around, most of whom looked very familiar to her.

"Honestly I thought it was a good thing Joe was called down to work at PVH, but he's the only one who could keep order around here.Would you like a cookie, I..."

"Ruth? Is that you?" Dixie asked with tears in her eyes, completely happy but also stunned that she'd stumbled upon her mother in law in a place like this.

"Oh my word! Dixie! Dear, is that you?"

Ruth asked but was interupted by a knock on the door from Di and Aidan

"Hey Ruth, your most frequent guests are back for a quick little stay. Ya got room for a weary backburned couple?" Aidan asked from the other side of the door.

"Couple? Oh come now Aidan. We haven't gotten the chance to be a couple, unless you mean a couple of bunjeejumpers who share a bed and not much else."

Di said bitterly, angered that she and Aidan hadn't even gotten a chance to go on a real date before they got stuck in the cafe again.

As they walked in they were stunned to see its residents all huddled around a very shaken looking Dixie.

"Dixie! Oh my God! Aidan look who's here!" Di said as she gave her sister a huge hug, while Aidan just stood there in disbelief.

"What in the world is going on here..Ms. Martin? What are you doing here?"

Winifred asked holding Little A in her arms.

"Well I..."

"Dixie honey, why don't you sit down, and tell us what ya did to get stuck up here with us. "

"I told you Opal, there's no way in the world my niece would be stuck with this crowd permanently. She's beloved back home, there's no way they'd send her here." Palmer said matter of factly.

"My stars, it's really her!"

"Dixie Martin? Here?" Stuart said as Marian came up behind him.

"I...I don't believe it. How did you..."

"I...I don't really know I just kind of got lost and was wandering for a bit and then..."

"Wait a sec mates, somethings not right here."

Aidan interrupted.

"Look at what she's wearing. That's not normal attire by any means."

"Yeah, now that I take a better look... Oh my goodness that's an angel dress!" Ruth said sounding surprised.

"And a poorly made one at that! Honestly darlin that doesn't suit you one bit!"

"Well the whole death by pancake thing isn't suiting me either Opal." Dixie said sadly.

"How the devil did this take place! I promise you Dixie, the second I find out who did this to you I'm getting out of this nightmare and I'm going down there to fix this. My niece has done nothing to deserve this."

"Uncle Palmer, I appreciate the thought, really. I know you'd do anything you could, but,I don't honestly know what can be fixed here. This is kind of a permanent issue. I mean you don't come back to life after eating poisoned breakfast food as far as I know."

"There are people who have come back from a lot worse Dixie." Marian said.

"Yes, and I don't mean to intrude but you've beaten death once before Ms. Martin." Winifred said nervously.

"Honestly you have a better shot of getting home by pulling a Lazarus then if you get stuck elsewhere in these parts." Ruth said as she gestured to another small flight of stairs, leading up to a familiar looking door.

"What's up there?' Dixie asked curiously.

"Oh you'll recognize it I'm sure. Go on and take a look."

"Hello? Is anyone in here..."

Dixie asked nervously as she opened the door into what looked like a cellar of some sort.

"Why hello Dixie, long time no see." Jeff said from a chair in the corner.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Dixie Martin stuck in the Martin attic. This day keeps getting better and better."

"Nice to see you too Barbara."

Dixie said as she noticed Winifred's niece Sydney in the corner playing cards with a little boy clutching a pair of ski's.

"Hey stranger!"

"Brooke! Oh my God!"

Dixie said happily as she gave her friend a hug.

"Brooke? What is it?" Dixie asked noticing the shocked look on her face.

"Nothing it's...it's just. Your dress. Did you...? Oh my God. Don't tell me that, no they couldn't have!"

"Oh, they could have."

"But, how? Why? Dixie why were you killed off?"

Brooke asked with concern, leading Dixie to explain everything that had happened to her.

"Oh my God. I never thought I'd see the day. I'm so sorry, I..."

"Look, lets not, talk about it anymore alright? I'm..I'm kinda tired of dwelling on it."

"Okay, um. That's totally understandable. You wanna go for a walk?"

"Are we allowed?"

"Yes, Oh God yes. You're my free pass in the outside world for a bit. C'mon lets go. I've been stuck making small talk with Jeff Martin of all people, and am bored to tears everytime he opens his mouth."

"With Jeff? But he's been to Africa, he's a respected doctor! Surely he can't be that boring."

"Dixie, even the most respected and inteligent men can become complete drones up here. Also I don't think I have to mention the Pine Valley resident diva constantly on his mind."

"Oh, I feel your pain." Dixie said sounding distracted. She just looked at her friend in total confusion. There was no reason she should be trapped here, not when she had so much of a life back home.

"Dixie, what is it?"

"Brooke, what in the world are you doing up here? This isn't right. You should be back home putting Adam Chandler in his place, and be able to make snarky comments about Erica with her actually present!"

"Yeah, I know. Apparently Babs is way more capable of waging an entertaining war of bitchy comebacks."

"Now that's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Brooke English, loving mother, Tempo magazine head honcho, and most importantly reigning queen of the snarkfest, has been dethroned by Barbara of all people? LaKane can eat her for lunch!"

"Tell me about it."

" Brooke there has to be a way to get you back home, you're needed down there, not just to do battle with Erica. You're the one voice of reason in that town, and our families need that. Now more than ever."

"Dixie, I...I can't go back. Not now. Too much has happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm basically obsolete down there now. I'm nobody. Tempo may as well be nonexsistant for the amount it's mentioned these days. And any chance I had with Jack Montgomery is impossible. He can try and deny it all he wants, but he wants Erica. I thought I had my son, but it got to the point I rarely even saw Jamie anymore. he didn't need me. You may as well have been his mother."

"Oh Brooke no. That's not true! I..."

"No, don't. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. You just, had gotten a role in his life.Basically I..I didn't have anything there anymore Dixie. Heck, I didn't have Adam Chandler pining after me anymore. I figured if he was willing to run off with Krystal Carey he wasn't the same man I knew and hated. I was just kinda there, taking up space, in a place where I wasn't needed. I didn't have a place anymore. And then, I got sent up here. It's no paradise, but it's better then feeling obsolete I guess."

"My God, Brooke." Dixie said with tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell Brooke that she was just imagining that ugly, awful scenario. That if she came back everything would be fine and back to the way it was. But she knew deep down, as much as she hated to admit it, that Brooke was right. Nothing about their home was normal anymore.

"Hey, stop sitting there and crying over me. Believe me, what I've been through is nothing compared to some other people."

"Who could possibly be worse off then someone who felt their life had become obsolete, who felt like they had no place or had been replaced in the hearts of their family and friends, and voluntarily left?"

"Well, someone who didn't 'voluntarily leave'. Somone like you Dixie."

"Besides me."

"Okay, David Hayward."

"I'm sorry, I must not have heard you correctly. You did not just feel pity towards David Hayward."

"Actually, I did."

"But I..."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not disregarding how much of a snake David is. I know, we hate the guy's guts. But Dixie, at least when I left Pine Valley, it was somewhat of my own free will. David, wasn't quite so lucky."

"No, he left voluntarily!"

"It appeared that way, but no, that's not what really happened. I don't know the whole story, but do you honestly think that David, wouldn't come back and try to help when he found out his daughter was being targeted by a serial killer and that you, the supposed love of his life, were the unlucky target?"

"I..I never thought of it that way."

"Dixie, David didn't come home, because he couldn't. He was forced out,sent away. Why, how, I have no clue. He didn't deserve that Dixie. But I have a feeling he's better off now."

"Why do you say that?" Dixie asked, but then saw a familiar face off in the distance.

"Never mind. I think I just saw the answer."

"Dixie I..." Brooke tried to get her friend's attention, but couldn't get up to talk to her. Then she realized she'd reached curfew for the night, and had to get back to the attic soon.

"Hey! Hold up!"

"What the...?"

"Well now that I finally got your attention, did you miss me?"

Dixie asked with a smile while the dark haired man just stared back at her, with brown eyes full of confusion.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"What?"

"Do I know you?"

"Oh is that the best you got? What, did my rejecting you before hurt your feelings? Did I strike a nerve in that massive ego of yours?"

"I..."

"I have to say I'm surprised at your attitude here. Aren't ya gonna poke some fun at this getup I'm in, make some snide comment about my family? Or are ya gonna tell me you told me so, that you're always right, and that I should have run off with you and I wouldn't be in this mess. Don't play dumb with me here, you claim to know me better than anyone. And even though it's only beacause of a biggest mistake I ever made, I know you too, David."

"Oh, well. Okay. Nice knowing you.Will you excuse me." David said nervously as he turned and walked away.

"What in the world was that all about? Hey Brooke?"  
Dixie asked as she walked back to the cafe.

"What was that? How come he has no idea who I am?"

"Dixie I...Look, I haven't got time to tell you. I've got a pretty strict curfew here."  
"But I..."  
"I promise you'll figure it out soon enough. If you can find this place again, stop by for a bit. This was great. But now I...I gotta go. Give my love to Jenny and everyone. Just picture yourself with them and you'll get back. Bye!"  
Brooke waved goodbye as Dixie wished herself back and vanished in a flash of light.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys?"  
"Oh. Hey Jenny. What's going on?" Erin asked as she looked up from her magazine.  
"Um, well. I, don't really wanna disturb them..I." Jenny said as she gestured to the couple kissing in the corner.

"Oh don't worry about it. Guys! Hey, can you stop being lovey dovey and adorable for just a minute."  
"Hmmm?" Simone mumbled, sounding distracted as she continued to smooth Ethan's hair.  
"Simone!" Erin yelled trying to get their attention.  
"Just hold on a moment darling. Lets see what they want." Ethan said.  
"Oh, fine. Well, what is it? And it better be important."  
Simone asked impatiently.  
"Jenny wants to ask us something."  
"What's the problem?"  
"Have any of you seen Dixie or Will lately? It's kind of important."  
"Um. not recently, Simone? What about..." Erin asked only to see her friend not paying any attention to her.  
"Chances are they don't know a thing anyways. I'll help you look for them if you want." "Um I...Actually. I think I just answered my own question. Sorry to disturb you." Jenny said as she walked towards Will leaving Erin with her magazine.

"Will!" Jenny tried to get his attention, but after Will saw who was calling him he disappeared.  
"Oh, what did he do now?" Jenny asked angrily, knowing he must've messed up big if he was hiding like this. As she tried to figure out what had happened, much to her relief she saw Dixie appear in the distance.  
"Hey! I've been looking all over for you!"  
"Well, here I am." A disheveled looking, exhausted Dixie said bitterly, while Jenny just looked at her with confusion.  
"Wait, what happened to you? Dixie? Talk to me."  
Dixie was about to explain how Will had taken her to see her family and then lost her, but she saw her brother in the distance mouthing that he was sorry and begging her not to tell. Then she realized telling everyone what had happened wouldn't change a thing, and would just make her more upset. She just didn't want to deal with it anymore.  
"Nothing I'm just, tired. I guess. The heavens aren't exactly paradise if you get lost."  
"Oh no, I'm sorry. I probably should have given you a tour. But why were you out exploring like that on your own? Any of us would've been glad to take you around."  
"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time. Will you excuse me?" Dixie asked sounding impatient.  
"Actually no. I'm not finished figuring out whatever awful thing has happened to you."  
"Well, I have figured all the awful stuff out Jenny, and I have to say I'm tired of thinking about it and would just like to forget it. Now if you don't mind..."  
Dixie tried to walk away but Jenny blocked her exit.  
"Dixie, come on. Talk to me here. Let it all out. I'm trying to help you, it's kinda my job. Please?"  
"Okay, you want the truth? I've gotten a much needed reality check and have come to realize there is nothing heavenly about heaven. Wow, will you look at that. I've just told off the ultimate paradise. Some angel I am right! Anyone having second thoughts about letting me through the pearly gates now!"  
Dixie yelled angrily.  
"Oh hon..."  
"You know, I only thought good people got into heaven. People who are basically saints. Did they get me up here 'cause the big guy thought I was some kind of saint? Well, look at what I've become now right? Betcha think this was all a big mistake now, right God? Dixie Martin, patron saint of what? Of lies, betrayal? No, I've got one. Abandonment. I've got tons of people who think that's just a perfect fit. And why not, it's basically all I've done."  
Jenny just felt terrible for her friend as she broke down in tears.  
"Shhh. Relax. It's okay."  
Jenny said as Erin and Simone came over to help.  
"No, no it's not. It's not okay, nothing's okay."  
"What happened to you Dixie?" Erin asked curiously.  
"C'mon, Where did you go with Will, and no, telling me won't make you a snitch. It will mostly likely get your brother in a heap of trouble though."  
"Will didn't do anything wrong here, Jenny. He took me where I thought I wanted to go, where I thought I had to be. But what I saw, wasn't what I wanted, and definitely not what I expected."  
"What was that?" Simone asked.  
"I expected I'd be able to see my own son and know exactly who he was. I expected that I'd see him, and he'd look back at me the same way he always has. I expected that my son would still be my son, even after I left him. That's what I thought all those years ago when I was in Europe, and that's what I thought now. But I thought wrong then, and I definitely thought wrong now. Except now, now it's too late. I'll never be able to fix it, fix him. I can't even look at J.R the same way anymore. But I, I deserve it. I betrayed him all those times, now it's his turn to betray me."  
"I..." Jenny said her voice barely a whisper as Simone and Erin just stood by in shock. She couldn't believe this had happened, and that Will felt obligated to show Dixie how her son had hurt her.  
"Aren't you gonna say something?" Dixie said with a sob.  
" I, I'm going totally Kill Bill on Will for doing this. That boy needs some serious help."  
"You really are Tad's sister aren't ya." Dixie said with a sad smile.  
"Listen Dixie. There is no way, that your son has totally gone to the dark side.Despite what you may think, you're in here for a reason. If J.R has got even a trace of you left in him he'll turn out okay." Jenny said.  
"Dixie, I know J.R too. I've seen him at his worst but I've also seen his bright spots. His good side when he lets his guard down, and that's only there because of you."  
"Anytime he's with that little boy of his, no sign of Adam anyplace. Except that he'll do anything for his son. You can't totally blame him for wanting that peanut all to himself, can you"  
"Yeah well I...Look, guys. I'm...I'm sorry about totally losing it in front of you all and being so depressed. None of you deserve to have to stand here calming down a crazy lady. I'll...I'll just go..."  
Dixie said with a sigh as she turned to walk away.  
"Wait, Dixie. Come back here. I...I have to show you something. It's important."  
Jenny said as she took her by the hand and they walked to the lookout point.  
"No, no. Thanks, but I've seen enough of this for one day."  
"Now wait. I want you to look down there for just a minute." Jenny said gesturing to the park.  
"What am I looking at? I..."  
Dixie was about to protest but then saw the gathering taking place and realized why Jenny had taken her here. She saw Tad and J.R standing in between two caskets covered in roses.  
"No, wait. Who else is..."  
"It's your former daughter in law."  
"But shouldn't she be..."  
"Up here? No. Even if she were actually dead, you wouldn't be seeing her around here."  
"Wait, she's not..."  
"No. But nobody who really should know the truth, actually does."  
"Oh, sunshine." Dixie said with a sob, feeling heartbroken as she saw her grief stricken son putting roses at the gravesites.

"J.R doesn't deserve this. My son doesn't deserve this! Why doesn't he know? Why hasn't anyone told him Babe is still alive? I mean it's bad enough that I...but now he's grieving for the mother of his child too! Why does he have to suffer so much? Why can't I be there with him! My son needs me, Jenny!" Dixie said with a sob "I...I know hon. It's tough. But we're all here to help you out, okay? Who knows, maybe someday all of us can figure out a way to fix this mess." Jenny said soothingly as Dixie stood there helplessly watching her own funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey? Have you ladies seen Dixie anyplace?" Will asked Simone talking with Gillian and Erin.  
"Last time I saw her she was off with Jenny." Gillian said.  
"Yeah, they both sure have a lot to deal with. Your sister was a wreck."

"Actually Simone, she was a wreck because someone thought it necessary to take her to Old Home Week, at the worst possible time." Erin said with a glare.  
"If I were you I'd stay away from your sister. All you have done is upset her."

"Gill's right. Just do us all a favor and leave Dixie be. Poor Jenny's had to work double overtime getting her to adjust." Simone said.

"I'm just trying to look out for my sister"  
"Well, look out for her from far away if you have to. If you feel like meddling in people's lives go and find David Hayward." Erin said matter of factly as she Gillian and Simone walked away, leaving Will completely stunned.

"Hey you. Any better?" Jenny asked as she handed Dixie a cup of tea.  
"Yeah, I just needed a shoulder to cry on for a sec. Thanks for looking out for me."  
"It's no problem. Tad would want me to. Plus, Ma made it pretty clear I was to keep an eye on you."  
"Yeah well. You've done a good job so far."  
"Thanks, but I actually still have to ask you something."  
"Oh what now?" Dixie asked sounding exasperated.  
"No, this won't be painful. I promise. I just wanna know what else you happened to stumble upon when you were out wandering Anything interesting?"  
"Well, I did find someplace totally unexpected. Why has the Martin attic been relocated?"  
"Oh wow! You got all the way over there!"  
"Yup."  
"Okay, this is kinda hard to explain, but you can leave Pine Valley forever, and not be permanently stuck with a halo."  
"How do you figure?"  
"Well, maybe I'm not the best person to explain this to you.Um, Kate? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Dixie was stunned as all of a sudden Grandma Kate appeared by Jenny's side.

"What's going on, hon? Oh my. How are you dear?" Gran said as she gave Dixie a hug.  
"I... It's so great to see you!"  
"It's wonderful to see you too dear. But our reunion shouldn't have been so soon, my poor grandson must be lost without you."  
Dixie couldn't even speak. Everytime Tad's name was even mentioned she began tearing up.  
"Also Dixie, I've been looking out for my granddaughter all her life. You were very wise giving her my name. After being stolen from her mother's arms she needed all the help she could get."  
"Oh God, please tell me she was taken care of, if anything had..."  
"Don't worry dear. She was in good hands before, and in even better hands now. I just wish Tad would be able to see what's right in front of him. Being a detective he should have figured out the truth by now."  
"Don't worry he'll get around to it. If anyone can figure out the truth it's my brother."  
"That's for sure." Dixie said sadly.  
"Oh remind me, there's someone else you have to meet later on Dixie." Kate said.  
"Okay now Jenny, what else required my attention?"  
"Right, well. It turns out while Dixie was exploring yesterday she found something pretty interesting."  
"What was it?"  
"It was the Martin attic. And now they've expanded into some type of cafe too."  
"Ah yes, the backburner cafe. I've only heard rumors about it, never actually been inside."  
"Why is it here?"  
"Well, there are many different places where Pine Valley's lost souls end up. This is a safe haven for the people who, how should I put this, don't really have a purpose in Pine Valley anymore. After you die you end up in heaven, most of the time. If you're only gone temporarily, you generally end up in the cafe."  
"Well, what if you're gone for good. But you aren't actually dead?"  
"That's what the attic is for. I believe the first official resident was my little grandson Bobby. One day he went to get a pair of ski's, and never came back down. But I'm assuming more are up there now keeping the poor boy company."  
"Yes. Barbara was up there with Sydney, and Jeff Martin, and..."  
"Brooke English too, right?"  
"Right." Dixie said sadly.  
"Now see, there's no excusing that. Just like there's no excusing what happened to you Dixie. I never thought I'd see the day, when two strong, inteligent women who actually have morals, would come to have no place in Pine Valley."  
Kate said sounding disappointed.

"Oh, but there's all the room in the world for women who cheat or take another person's child to raise as their own. There is not a shred of dignity left in that town anymore." Jenny said angrily.  
"Believe me dear. I know." Kate said in agreement.  
"Don't mean to break up the party dears. I actually have some things I need to take care of. It was so nice seeing both of you. Bye now."  
As Kate gave Dixie a hug and walked off. Besides being done helping Jenny, she also felt pressured to leave when she felt like she was going to break down in tears.  
She had always thought that her family would be the one to always maintain some sense of morality. But in the past few months everything had changed. She'd seen Joe knowingly go against hospital policy to keep Babe Carey walking the earth, even though it didn't occur to that hospital to try and save who truly deserved it. But the worst was seeing Tad, her beloved grandson who had made so many strides to be nothing like his demon of a father, actually bury a man alive. Despite the circumstances, and despite him paying for his actions every day of his life, she still couldn't seem to get past it, and even though she'd always continue loving Tad no matter what, she didn't see how she would forget what had happened that awful night.  
"So, Dixie..." Jenny asked to break the silence.  
"Wasn't there something else you were curious about?"  
"Um, yes. Actually." Dixie said with a yawn, feeling unusually tired all of a sudden.  
"Um, do you have any idea why David can't seem to remember me?"  
"David Hayward?"  
"Yes, I saw him outside the cafe and went up to say hello. But I felt this some weird energy in the air, and something just felt, wrong."  
"Wow, with all your 'weird energy' talk you're starting to sound like my mother!"  
"Oh come now Jenny!" Dixie laughed.  
"So,did he say anything?"  
"No, oddly enough. Not one sarcastic came out of his mouth. It seemed like he'd never seen me a day in his life."  
Dixie said yawning again.  
"What's going on? That tea I gave you should be keeping you up for hours."  
"I...I don't know. I'm just..I don't know, coming down with something. But do you have any idea what's going on with David?"  
"Well, I have a theory. You say he had no idea who you were. Did he have kinda, a far away look in his eyes?"  
"Yes, now that you mention it. Wait, what's wrong? What's with the look?"  
Dixie asked.  
"Um, well. It seems like, from what you've said, that David Hayward, doesn't exist anymore."  
"How do you...I..What..."  
Dixie asked, feeling not only confused but tired and a little loopy, almost like she was jet lagged.  
"Um, look. Dixie. This is really hard to explain. I'll tell you tomorrow, you look like you're fading a bit"  
"Yeah, I feel a little off. I could use a nap"  
"Okay, I'll leave you be. G'night." Jenny said as she nervously left Dixie's room, hoping her friend was just suffering from lack of sleep, and not something else far more worse.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, open up!"

"What the...Oh no."

Will mumbled as he opened his door to see Jenny standing with her hands on her hips, looking agitated.

"Long time no see, William.

You got a minute?"

"Uh..."

"Good answer." Jenny said as she walked into Will's room.

"So, something I can help you with?"

"Wow, you're actually gonna stick around and listen to what I have to say? You're not gonna try and disappear to some other realm to avoid me? I'm amazed!"

"Now look Jen, what is it you want here, I..."

"What do I want? Oh come off the innocent act Will. You and I already know what you've done, no need to play dumb about it."

"Good, well as long as that's taken care of. So, no more playing dumb. I got it. Nice talking to ya. Bye now."

"Sorry, I'm not quite through."

"Oh goody, a lecture. Can't wait." Will said sarcastically.

"My God Will, did you honestly think I'd let you slide with this?"

"Well I..." Will said ready with a comeback, but Jenny paid no attention and kept on talking.

"I mean really, the second Dixie gets up here you don't do a damn thing to help her feel better about the situation she's in. You don't comfort her or tell her everything will be fine. No instead, you poof her out of here when she's totally unprepared to do so.And then you feel obligated to, rather than trying to convince Dixie her family will be okay without her, show her how screwed up they've become instead!

And all this time you keep thinking she'll bail on them, and hope that she'll give up this wild fantasy of getting home where she wants to be more than anything, all so she'll be able stay with her big brother Will, forever and ever."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say forever and ever, I mean I do have a life. But, I...I don't know, Jenny. I mean the whole idea of my sister living peacefully with her mom and brother in paradise sounds kinda nice to me. Then again, what do I know? I mean I'm just a selfish idiot in your eyes.

So let's go with your plan. Let's just send her back to good old Pine Valley.

Yeah, Dixie can go back and watch her only son, her precious sunshine, get angry, get drunk and then she can watch him fall off a rooftop and bust his head open again and again.And then, she can go right on back to that brother of yours. Tad the Cad will surely take care of my sister."

"Watch it Will."

Jenny cautioned angrily.

"Oh c'mon Jenny, it's your wish for them to get that together forever magic going again right? And they will, except I have a feeling, just from past performance, that the forever that we know and the forever they know, aren't exactly the same thing now, are they? I can see it now Jenny. Tad makes Dixie fall in love with him again, and then when everything seems peachy, when my sister gets her so called life back, he runs off and cheats on her with any female that happens to come along. Yup, my sister will get her heart broken by the two people who are supposed to love her more than anything in the world. Sounds like the perfect plan, right Jen?

What, no comeback?"

"You shut up."

"What is it you're trying to do here?" Will accused.

"You hardly know Dixie outside of being her ex sister in law, and you're only watching her 'cause Opal asked you to.What makes you think you have the right to control her fate? Control how she lives her life? You barely know her and suddenly you're the expert on what she wants? I don't think so Ms. Gardner."

"Oh, and you're a total expert yourself there right Will? You think Dixie will be alright with her criminal of a brother deciding her fate? The brother who she defended to the entire town even though everyone else told her he was no good? The brother who's stunts led her to a nervous breakdown when his crimes finally caught up with him and he got himself killed. You're in no position to make decisions for her, Will. Not when your's cost you your own life, and nearly cost Dixie her's. And I don't even need to mention how when I gave you the benefit of the doubt, you were thoughtless enough to lose her in another realm."

"Now you know that was a complete accident!"

"Whatever, the point is it happened. The point is instead of going to check on Dixie when she finally managed to get herself home, you were off hiding from me trying to cover your ass!"

"You know, I..."

"You know what Will? 'Cause it's obviously nothing about Dixie. If you did you would know by now that your scheme backfired. She wants to be home more than ever now after seeing J.R in that condition. If you knew her at all you would know showing her how rotten her family is, isn't gonna convince her to stay here, a place she barely knows and has gotten lost in, because of you I might add!"

"Okay, you have to leave. Right now. And don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"Don't tell me what to do William Cooney!"

"Hey, only my ma can call me that. And last time I checked, you aren't her!"

"No, but I am. And I'm disappointed in you William, raising your voice to a lady. I raised my boy better then that."

"I...I'm sorry Ma." Will said, still surprised to see his mother standing next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Ms. Cooney."

"Oh just call me Bess hon. Would you like anything?"

"No, I was just on my way out, I..."

"Oh no. No, not until we get this settled. I may not always be in the same spot as my children, but I can always sense when something is wrong. And from the look on your faces, something is definitely wrong."

"No, nothings wrong Ma, it's just that..."

"Where's Dixie?" Bess interrupted.

"Dixie is, resting." Jenny said nervously.

"Resting, my daughter? Dixie? Already! Oh dear. Jenny, what are we going to do!." Bess said sounding panicked.

"Wait, Ma? What's the big deal? She's taking a nap."

"Oh dear me." Bess said nervously as she sat on the couch with Jenny by her side.

"What's going on here! Jenny? Ma? What's the problem?" What's wrong with Dixie resting?" Will stammered, confused as to why a simple nap was becoming such an issue.

"Dixie isn't just sleeping, Will. Angels only rest occasionally, but think back, when was the last time you took a real nap?" Jenny asked.

"I...I don't know? So wait, if Dixie isn't just sleeping then..."

"She's fading. Fading way too quickly." Bess whispered.

"Fading? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Fading mean you're fading into memory." Jenny said matter of factly.

"After you die, for good, back home, and there's absolutely no way you could come back to life, you arrive here. Slowly, as your family stops grieving and becomes accepting of what's happened, you start to fade into memory. You kinda start wearing down, feeling burnt out. It's harder for you to poof back to Earth, you're basically getting older. But it's a slow process. There are very few people here who have completely faded out. Who can never go home again in angel form or otherwise. They're strictly memories. "

"So, Dixie is starting to fade a bit early. Okay. I mean she got really mature, really quick back when she was alive. What's the big deal if the same things happening up here?"

"Because Will. It's too early for her to fade! She died less than a week ago! Her family should still be grieving, still be upset. The shock shouldn't have even worn off yet. The fact that she's fading so early, is a pretty bad sign. Nobody seems to care she's dead! It's as if she had no family or friends down there, like her family has erased her completely. It's as if she never existed."

Bess said sadly, in disbelief that this was happening. She had the impression Dixie was beloved back in Pine Valley, but her daughter's condition was telling her otherwise.

"And the worst part is, you know how badly Dixie wants to be home. There's still potential for someone back home to figure out some way to bring her back. But if she's compeltely faded, if nobody down there cares enough to think of her, she has no chance to get back home."

"Well, not to be blunt. But so what if she's fading fast. I think the sooner the better!"

"Will!" Jenny and Bess yelled at the same time.

"No, I mean it. You're saying if Dixie is completely faded out she can't go home. That way she won't get upset by her family anymore, and she'll be able to stay up here with us in peace. I'd say she's better off this way."

"Will, you may think it's better for Dixie to live this way, but can you please stop being selfish and consider what your sister wants?" Bess asked.

"But Ma I..."

"Will, don't you see it? Dixie's unhappy here!" Jenny said impatiently.

"If she fades out and we don't do a thing to stop it, she'll be unhappy forever. She wants her family back more than anything Will! You can't honestly tell me you'd wanna see her suffer. Do you?"

"Well I...Look, I don't know. Okay. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a bit. Will you excuse me."

"Gladly." Jenny said angrily as she slammed the door.

"Hon, just try and consider what Jenny and I are saying here. This is about what Dixie wants. It's not our call to decide for her. Just sit and think it over okay?"

Bess said as she gave Will a hug and walked out.

"What, are they kidding me? No way I'm just gonna sit and think about this. Dixie needs me." Will said to himself as he walked out the door to find his sister.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey you? How you feeling?"

"Will? That you?" Dixie asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I...I'm just tired, kinda depressed, that's all."

"Why so glum?"

"C'mon Will, you aren't stupid. You know exactly why."

"Yeah well, what if I knew the perfect way to snap you out of it? Lets get out of here. We can go exploring."

"Well, I don't know."

"C'mon Dixie, trust me on this."

"Okay, fine. Lets go."

"Wow, Will. This was, great. Thank you so much for taking me there."

Dixie said happily, having just gone on a shopping spree at her favorite stores and eaten all her favorite foods, all without spending a dime or gaining a pound.

"I just thought you could use a real tour."

"Yeah, it's much nicer up here when you aren't totally lost."

"Well, I think until you get to see your own private space up here, your version of what heaven is really like, you never really know what this place is all about."

"Yeah, I ...I guess."

"Oh no. After all this, I still get that face. What's wrong with you now Dixie? I thought you were finally getting adjusted?"

"I...I just don't know Will. I don't know what's wrong with me. Today was wonderful, but, all the shoe sales and fat free chicken fingers in the world aren't ever gonna make this place perfect for me." Dixie said sadly as she walked back over to the lookout point.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to convince you of this another way. Come with me, and try not to lose me this time."

Will said with frustration as he and Dixie found themselves on the porch outside the living room of the Chandler Mansion, in the midst of a fight between Tad and Krystal, with Babe trying to intervene.

"What's going on?"

"Oh. Sorry we couldn't get inside. Basically what we're witnessing, is Krystal telling Tad the truth about little Charlotte, and Babe's trying to intervene and get Tad to calm down."

"Wait, she's only telling Tad the truth now?"

"You missed her spilling her guts to Adam earlier, only because she was forced to."

"Forced to? What are you talking about?"

Dixie asked with confusion, leading Will to explain the whole ugly scenario to her, all the secrets and all the lies, all because of an innocent baby.

"So, you understand? Dixie?"

"Tad..."

Dixie whispered with tears in her eyes, not even paying attention to Will as she walked into the living room and tried to follow a distraught Tad out the front door.

"God Tad, you don't deserve this."

Dixie said as she tied to reach out and touch him, somehow communicate to him that everything was going to be work out. That she was here for him. But couldn't so much as take a step before Will poofed her out of the mansion back to her room.

"Will! What are you doing!"

"Getting you outta there. Keeping you from completely losing it! He can't hear you Dixie! He can't feel you there, and he never will. You aren't gonna be able to do anything except watch this madness from above.."

"Let it go Will, please? I get it."

Dixie said sadly as she walked to the lookout point and looked down at the distraught Tad sitting outside the mansion talking to the stars.

"I'm so sorry baby." Dixie said with a sob.

"Dixie, c'mon. Go back to your room."

"No Will. I'm not leaving."

"Why not? Why ae you going to sit here, and torture yourself like this! You won't be able to change a thing! You know that? You're not gonna be able to stop Tad from calling JR a son of a bitch when he finds out he lied to him, or later on when he forgives J.R after he decides to stick it to Adam and support the women who have torn your family to shreds.

You won't be able to hold Tad back as he moves into the mansion for Krystal, while he and Jamie act like complete thugs. You're not gonna be there when Tad makes a happy family with Krystal and his new daughter, instead of searching for Kate. Because now that he's forgiven Krystal for all the lies, he's more than willing to have a life with his daughter and the mother of his child. Except it's not you, and its not Kate. He has someone else to be there for him now."

"Get away from me." Dixie threatened as she walked back to her room in a huff.

"Dixie I..."

"No!"

"Look, I didn't mean to make you upset here. I..."

"Didn't try to make me upset? That's all you've done since I got here!"

"I..I didn't mean, I..."

"Oh just stop it!" Dixie cried.

"All you care about is keeping me up here, for whatever stupid, selfish reasons you have. You don't give a damn about me! About what I want! All you've managed to do so far is make me miserable, and I have to say you're doing a bang up job of it. Really. I mean showing me my family falling apart at the seams. That's a surefire way to break a girl's heart in a million pieces. Never mind the fact I may want to do something to help! No, you just assume all this awful stuff will make me want to have nothing to do with them anymore, make me give up on them completely."

"Dixie. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted you to stay and be happy up here with the people who care about you. That's all."

"Well I'm sorry Will, but your little plan isn't gonna work for me.You can try all you want to make this work, but unless you have a way to get me back down there where I belong, unless you can get me home, just go!"

"But..."

"I said go!"

Dixie yelled.

"Alright, fine. Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore. Just know that no matter how many wishes on stars you wish on to get back home again, just know it's not gonna work. In a few days you won't be able to poof out of this room, much less the cosmos." Will said angrily as he turned to leave.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Dixie yelled.

"You'll find out soon enough." Will said as he left his sister's room slamming the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dixie? It's um, Erin. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Can I come in?"

"Erin, are you sure this is wise? It does not seem like Dixie wishes to speak to us right now." Gillian said.

"Don't worry Gills, we'll get to talk to her alright. C'mon, who wouldn't want to spend time with us?" Simone said with a smile as she knocked on Dixie's door.

"Dixie, hon. It's Simone, but you probably already knew that. Look. Erin, Gillian and I have declared that little, er, garment you're are calling a dress, to be totally last month. We're gonna all go and hit Lacey's, well, our version of Lacey's, in a little while and we really need you to come and be our designated shopper Otherwise we''ll buy out the whole place."

"Um, Dixie? It's Gillian. I need someone who is sane to accompany me on this little trip. And it has been much too long since we last saw each other. Please come! Dixie? Um.."

Gillian knocked and stood quietly at the door, wondering why nobody had answered.

"Are we sure this is the right room?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." Erin said, knocking on the door louder.

"Dixie? You there?"

"Let me try. Anyone home!" Simone yelled, growing impatient. Finally she gave up and turned the knob, finding the door unlocked.

"Dixie?" Simone asked as she entered the apartment.

"Oh honey, you can't afford anymore beauty sleep." Erin whispered seeing Dixie curled up in bed.

"Rise and shine!" Simone said as she opened the curtains and nudged the sleeping blonde.

"C'mon now, who do you think you are? Sleeping Beauty?"

Simone said.

"It is not normal that she sleep so much. Is she sick?"

Gillian asked the pale redhead.

"I, I don't know Gillian. but something isn't right here. I'm calling for help."

"Wait, Erin, Gills. Hold up for a sec. What's with the whole big emergency, Code Blue level freakout here. Aren't you overreacting just a tad? She's just taking a nap."

"This isn't just a nap Simone. If it was she'd have woken up after you barged on in here."

"She could just be a heavy sleeper that's all. I mean she's had it rough the past few days and...are you serious right now? You know when she wakes up she's gonna be mortified."

Simone asked as Erin called for Jenny, Bess and Kate.

"What's the problem here I...Oh no."

Bess whispered as she saw her daughter in her bed, out cold.

"Now Bess, lets just see if... It's alright, she's hanging on. She's still with us."

Kate said with relief.

"Wait, what is happening?" Gillian asked the crowd of people in the room.

"I wish I knew." Simone whispered.

"Can someone tell us what's going on? Jenny, you know what happened, right?" Erin asked.

"It's something serious isn't it. God, I'm so stupid. I should've gotten in here sooner."

Simone said scolding herself.

"This isn't your fault guys. It's their fault, down there." Jenny said geturing at the lookout point..

"What does Pine Valley have to do with this?"

"Okay, have any of you guys ever felt this, I don't know, adrenaline rush, when something good happens to someone you care about back home. Or if they remember you, do you kinda feel a jolt, like you're reenergized or something?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean the man I care about more than anything is up here with me. But I have to say when Fusion is doing well, I kinda feel more perky than usual."

"I didn't think it was possible for you to feel more perky, Simone." Erin joked.

"What about you Erin?"

"Well, I remember when my brother found out the truth about Annie and Emma, I felt pretty good. Except Jonathan is always dragging me down a bit. He's always so upset about Lily and he can't seem to make it work with Amanda. So I'm kinda torn I guess."

"You are lucky, Erin. And you too Simone. I haven't felt that way in a long time. I don't have much family to look after, and Ryan has Annie now. He does not remember me.And I'm sorry Erin , but all I see when I look at Ryan is a little bit of the man I fell in love with. He has disappointed me very much. There are days that I sleep, or fade. Except it is not nearly as serious as what is wrong with Dixie."

"So wait, is Dixie being dragged down by her family not remembering her,to the point that she's could stay asleep and fade away completely?"

"It could happen, Simone. Chances are good she'll wake up this time, but if she get depressed again like she did, I don't know what's gonna happen."

Jenny said sadly.

"And then she can never get back home again, even if someone has a way for her to do it."

"Everyone, somebody's finally awake!" Kate said as everyone came in Dixie's room.

"So, who started the party without me?" Dixie asked with a yawn.

"What's going on here? Anyone care to tell me why you're all sitting in my room staring at me? Guys? Gran?"

"Well I..." Kate tried to speak but was cut off when Dixie saw her mother.

"Oh my God! Mom! What are you doing standing back there by yourself? Come here!" Dixie said as she gave Bess a hug.

"Wait, what...what's wrong? Ma? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing baby, I just missed you. That's all."

"I missed you too! But you're still holding out on me here. C'mon, can somebody tell me what's going on?"

"Dixie I..."

"Jenny."

"Yeah?"

Jenny asked.

Then Bess gave her a look, indicating she would be fine talking to her daughter herself.

"Okay." Jenny whispered with a smile and left the mother and daughter to themselves.

"So, how are you feeling? You slept in late this morning. That's unlike you."

"Yeah really. I don't know, I've just been really out of it lately. But I'm feeling better now."

"Well thank goodness. I need someone to help keep your brother in line. Oh, that son of mine, I just don't know what to do with him anymore. I heard what he did to you and he got quite an earful from me."

"It wasn't that big a deal, Ma. He didn't mean it."

"There you go again! My daughter hasn't changed a bit. It's just like when you were a little girl, always defending your brother to everyone. Even after everything he's put you through."

"Well, I have a forgiving nature. And besides, he's my brother, Is it okay that I care about him?"

"Yes, definitely. I'm so glad you do care about him Dixie. He needs that from someone around here, other than his mother, I just wish he'd be that concerned about you too."

"Mom, he didn't lose me on purpose that day."

"That's not all he's put you through and you know it."

"Okay, that's enough about Will. You're still trying to keep from telling me something important. Why is everyone treating me like some fragile object that could break at any moment? Why is everybody acting so weird around me? And don't say you don't know, 'cause I know you do. I can tell from the way you walked in here. Something's wrong."

"Oh, Dixie."

Bess said with a sigh,

"Mom, c'mon. Talk to me. Do you now what's going on with me?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Bess then told Dixie everything that Jenny had told her earlier. Her family inability to talk about her or grieve wasn't only affecting them, but it was hurting her as well.

When she finished Dixie just looked at Bess blankly, trying to piece together what she'd just heard, and once she understood what was happening to her, she broke down in tears.

"But I...I don't understand. How can this happen, with my family, and my friends. This isn't right? Even if someone came up with a way to bring me back, I wouldn't even be able to get there! No, this isn't right, it's not fair!"

"I know sweetie, none of this is fair, for any of us. But we're trying to..."

"So I just have to sit here, and hope that someone mentions me that day, in order for me to ...to do anything anymore?" Dixie interrupted.

"Listen to me Dixie. We can't have you worrying about this anymore, you understand? You have to save your strength for later. Nobody up here is going to just sit back and let this happen to you. We're doing eveything in our power to prevent it."

"Why bother?"

Dixie mumbled.

"What?"

""I said, why bother, Mom. Why do this? If my family doesn't need me anymore, then why try getting back in the first place. Why waste the effort? There's no point in doing all this for me, if there's no reason for me to go back to Pine Valley in the first place."

"Come now dear, you don't mean that."

"Yes, actually I do. I'm kinda getting tired here Mom. Do you mind?"

"Dixie, I..."

"Mom, please? I want to be alone."

"Alright, if you insist."

Bess said sadly as she walked out the door, trying to come up with something, anything, to keep her daughter from giving up, and then suddenly she figured out the one person who would be sure to help.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, anyone have any ideas yet?"

"Nothing's changed from five minutes ago when you asked the same question, Jen." Erin muttered.

"I'm sorry if trying to keep my sister in law from vanishing off the face of the earth is disturbing you there, Erin." Jenny snapped.

"Well, I'd appreciate if you stopped talking to my former sister in law like that, Jenny." Gillian said angrily.

"I swear if you guys don't cut it out..."

Simone threatened.

"Oooh, catfight."

Will said with a grin, resulting in dirty looks from everyone.

"You know we're only trying to help your sister here, Will. The least you could do is not be obnoxious while we're trying to do it!"

"Whoa, easy there honey."

Will said, backing away slowly as Jenny glared at him.

"Jenny stop it. Let Will stay. He is Dixie's brother. Maybe he can help us." Gillian said.

"You wanna bet?"

"Well if you're gonna take that tone, I guess I'll just be on my way."

"Fine by me." Jenny said angrily.

"I just guess y'all won't hear about my plan then."

"What plan Will?" Simone asked.

"Oh just an idea I had, that's all."

"Care to share it with us?" Erin asked.

"Guys, Will doesn't have a plan! He's just gonna sit here, wait for our tempers to flare and have a front row seat for the catfight."

"Oh you just know it all there don't ya Jenny."

"C'mon guys let's go." Simone whispered to Erin and Gillian.

"Well, let's see. I know you couldn't care less about Dixie going home. You don't care about a life she has that doesn't include you. You're fine seeing my brother totally lost without Dixie and him suffering each day not knowing where Kate is.."

"My God! Stop it! "

Will said angrily, turning his back to Jenny as he tried to regain his composure.

"I can't do this anymore with you!" Will said with frustration.

"I'm tired of this! Why is all you do argue and never listen to my side of the story? Why do you think you can speak for me, that you know everything going on in my head? For crying out loud! Just leave it alone, will ya! Stop trying to be the boss of every situation! Do you enjoy being this controlling or something? I..."

Will turned around ready to face her again, but stopped when he saw Jenny sitting with her head in her hands looking as defeated as he felt.

"You think I enjoy, being the only one up here people count on for help?" Jenny choked out from her spot at the lookout point.

"You think it's fun for me, trying to keep the peace up here and at the same time having to be the residing guardian angel for my family down there?"

"Jenny I..."

"No, it's alright Will. I know what you want. You want me to just butt out, to let you and Bess handle Dixie's situation, right? Well, here's a news flash for ya, Cooney.

If you ask me to give up on Dixie, you may as well ask me to give up on my family too. My mother and Jamie and Tad, and your uncle, your nephew, and our niece. I apologize but I'm not willing to do that!"

"Listen to me for a sec. Alright? Can you do that? I'm not asking you to give up on our family. I get how much you care about them, and how much you want to help Dixie. I just can't understand why you automatically assume that 'cause I want to protect Dixie that I'm the total opposite of you.

F.Y.I Jen, I care about my nephew and James and my niece, and while I think Tad has jerked Dixie around too much, I know he loves her, and he doesn't deserve that hell he's in right now."

"Will, I..." Jenny whispered, struck dumb at how compassionately Will was acting towards her.

"No let me finish. Before you start thinking a few tears will turn me into a big softie."

"Okay, go on."

"I know you think I've been nothing but a jerk, and I'll admit I kinda have been. But I have been fighting you on some of your ideas for a reason, and it's not just to be a pain."

"Okay, so why then?"

"Because I don't want to give Dixie false hope, not with this. Not when I know how badly she wants this to happen and how slim the odds are that it could. Dixie thinks that if her family hopes and prays enough she'll get a miracle.

But they aren't even holding up their end of the bargain, and even if they were, it wouldn't make this process any less dificult. I don't want my sister thinking it just takes a wish to make a hop skip and a jump from heaven to PV."

"Okay Will. I totally get where you are coming from here. But there is a way that we can do this! I've seen this happen before. I wouldn't be pushing this idea unless I knew that it could actually work! Not when it affects my, well, our family this much."

"Okay, well what's the next step in this whole brilliant plan?"

"To fix this major problem we have. Even if we can get Dixie home somehow, the bigger issue is getting her strong enough so shecan go through with it. And right now, she's much too far from that point."

"Well, what can we do to get her back to her old self?"

"I don't know, I'm still working on that. Now do you really have any ideas or was that sudden revelation of yours just for show back there?"

"No, I've got one. A damn good one I think. But we're gonna need to work together here. You willing to stop quarreling with me just long enough to work?"

"We'll just see about that."

Jenny said with a sly smile.

"Morning, everyone."

"Hey sis, you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Dixie said politely, even though Will knew from the iciness in her blue eyes she was feeling anything but civil towards him that morning.

"Want some coffee Dixie?"

"Sure, thanks Jen."

"So, you slept alright?"

"Yeah, I did. But judging from what I heard yesterday sleeping the day away isn't good news up here, it it?"

"Well I...Um. You want some cream in your coffee there Dix?" Jenny said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. So, not to change the subject or anything, but what were you discussing at depth with, um, Mr. Cortlandt over here?"

"Awww, c'mon now Dixie! Enough of this."

Will said with frustration.

"Because whatever it was, I know if it doesn't personally involve or benefit William here, or it just doesn't add on to that massive ego of his, well you just may as well be talking to a wall."

"Dixie, I told you a hundred times over that I'm sorry. What else can a guy do?"

"Um, I'm sorry was I speaking to you? So Jenny, you guys will 'just see about what?'"

"Nothing it was just...Oh my God! Look!" Jenny said staring off in the distance and pointing at some objects.

"What in the world? What are those?"

Dixie asked as a crowd started to gather off in the distance.

"Hey guys, what's goin on over...Wow! What the..."

Trevor asked as he walked over with Harold.

"I think they're, balloons!"

Erin said.

"Yeah! Pink and red balloons!"

"Oh my God, look at, guys! They've got cards on them!"

"What's the occasion?" Ethan asked getting a look from Simone.

"I can't believe you just asked me that. There goes your present."

"Somebody's in trouble!" Jenny joked as everyone went to gather the balloons.

"Well what do ya know? How sweet is that.What a guy!" Simone said with a smile as she read her card from a certain someone back home..

"You know this being the first Valentine's Day I've been married for, I assumed since I had a guy, I'd be guaranteed a present from that particular guy. Isn't it funny, that I can get a gift from someone in another cosmos but not from the man who's name I took?" Simone said with a pout as she picked up Tad's balloon and walked off leaving Ethan to catch up with her.

"Trevor look! One for you and Harold from Amanda." Jenny said getting sympathetic oohs and ahs from the crowd.

"Awww, what a softie." Kate said with a smile as Trevor wiped a tear from his eye and walked off with Harold.

"Guys look!" Erin said with tears in her eyes as she held up her valentine from Jonathan. Not wanting to hurt Gillian's feelings she hid the one she received from Ryan and Emma, but then noticed a smaller card attached.

"What is wrong?" Gillian asked but to her delight saw that Ryan had also enclosed a valentine for her.

"How sweet is that?" Kate said as she showed Leora the card from Aidan, and also got misty eyed as she found the one for her from her grandson.

"Kate what did you...? Oh my. That brother of mine, huh?" Jenny said with a sad smile as she read Jamie and Tad's valentines.

"Well I have to say I'm not surprised. Drum roll please, the recipient of the most Valentine's this year is...where'd she go?" Jenny asked

"She's over there but I wouldn't go talk to her." Will said gesturing to the lookout where Dixie was sitting in tears.

"Wait, what happened? Ten minutes ago she was fine!"

"Oh she ran over there a little while ago. Right after she read her last balloon. All of it must've been too much for her." Kate said

"But I was with her when she got the cards from Tad and Jamie and she seemed okay.Where's the last card she got?"

"I think she took it with her. The second she laid eyes on it she burst into tears and took off. I could tell she wasn't ever gonna put it down." Will said.

"Here, the tag on the balloon says it came from Wildwind like all the others. And it was sent by Kathy Mershon intended for a Linda Mershon." Kate stated.

"But wait, this wasn't even intended for Dixie! Why'd she get all worked up then?" Will asked

"Balloons don't go anyplace but to their rightful recipients. They can't make mistakes. The big guy upstairs wouldn't allow it." Kate said as Jenny nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, Dixie got this little girl's valentine for a reason, and I think I know what.."

"Hey, there's my girl."

"Mom, I..."

"You know, I think someone is in the mood for a visitor. What do you think, Bess? Hmmm? You think your momma needs some TLC from her baby?"

"Uh huh." The little girl with curly brown hair giggled, looking at her mom with big blue eyes.

"Bess! Oh my sweet little baby girl! My God you're so big! Come here, can you walk to your mom? Huh? Oh come here sweetie!" Dixie said crying tears of joy as she picked up her daughter

"Oh my baby, I love you so much, you know that? Hmm?" Dixie said with a smile as she tickled Bess..

"Oh your daddy would be so proud of you.You know that baby? You've got his hair, that's for sure, and look you have your mama's eyes! Yes you do! Oh if only he could see you right now." Dixie said with a sad smile as she held her little girl.

"So, you've been the one taking care of her all these years? Does she know that I'm..."

"Yes dear, she's known all her life who her mama and daddy are and how much they love her, and she knows when the times right they'll be up here to take care of her, but she's been loved up here since the moment she arrived, and that's never gonna change."

"I love you Ma." Bess said with a smile.

"Did she just..." Dixie said with amazement.

"Yes she did. She's just the smartest little girl in the whole world! Yes you are, and you're the best little girl a grandma could hope for. Talking at three years old, can you believe that?

Bess said with a smile as she picked up her grandaughter.

"Th..Three years? But..."

"Oh doll, passing of time is totally different up here. If it was the same you'd be looking at a young lady now instead of a little baby."

"Oh..." Dixie whispered as she realized Bess was asleep on her lap.

"How precious is that?

I should probably be getting her back to the nursery soon though for her nap."

"But..." Dixie said sadly.

"Alright, but just a few minutes more. I knew bringing her to see you was a good idea. You looked like you needed this."

"Yeah well..."

"What upset you so much this morning? Why did you run off so quickly? I was all set to bring Bess on over to see the balloons but you had already gone."

"Does everyone here think I only can come over here when I'm depressed?" Dixie said with a laugh.

"Well, in a way yes. Given everything that's seems to happen when you come over here to see your family. I mean when I walked over here now you didn't look in the brightest of spirits."

"It may surprise you to know, Mom. that I cry when I'm not only upset or angry. When you were walked over I was crying, but it was for a different reason than you think."

"What are you driving at?"

"Here, I want to show you this."

Dixie then reached inside her purse and carefully took a pink paper heart from its protective envelope and handed it to Bess.

"Oh my word. Is this from..."

"Yes. That's from my other little girl Mom! My Kate sent this to me. She knows the truth now! Tad and Julia figured it out, she knows I'm her real mother! I came over here and saw Tad and Jamie down there at Wildwind. Tad was holding Kate in his arms and they sent up the balloons together! She knows that I'm her real mom!"

"Well I'll be. Let me see that card." Bess said with a smile as Dixie walked over to her daughter's crib.

"Hey sweetheart, oh come here my sleepy girl. There's someone your mama wants you to finally meet!"

Dixie said as she picked up Bess and took her over to the lookout point.

"Oh no. Dixie!"

Bess's happiness proved to be shortlived when she saw the real address on the envelope Something Dixie couldn't have detected. Her daughter had only received the message because the balloons did their job in giving the card to Kathy's biological mother. However Bess knew the valentine was intended for Linda Mershon, the only mother Kathy had ever known. Therefore Dixie was mistaken, nobody had figured out yet the truth about Kate.

"See sweetie look. Down there, that's Pine Valley, and right there, that little house is where we were gonna live. And over there is your half brother Jamie, and right there, see that man next to him laughing? That's your daddy, Bess. That's Tad."

"Dixie..." Bess said softly behind her daughter and granddaughter.

"And see that little girl right there, next to Jamie and Tad? That's your sister! That's Kate! That's our family down there sweetie, that's where you and I are supposed to be."

"Oh no, does she think that..."

"Yes Jenny. She thinks everybody knows the truth, and she's absolutely thrilled."

"How can we possibly gonna tell her what really happened?"

"I...I don't see how we can. Dixie's practically glowing. You never would've guesssed in a million years she'd faded less than a day ago."

"Well, the sooner we tell her the better. For all we know she could poof down there now and find out the hard way."

"Oh no. Dixie? Where is she?"

"Did she just..." Bess whispered.

"Bess isn't in her crib. They're both gone."

"Oh God, hon. Why'd you do this! Please let them have the decency to break it to her gently."

"C'mon baby. You know where we are don't ya? We just saw this pretty place back up there! Lets go visit your daddy okay."

Suddenly Dixie and Bess found themselves at the detective agency, and walked in to find Tad and Julia having a discussion.

"So Julia, what brings you here this fine day." Tad said glumly.

"Mama?" Bess said as she looked at Dixie with a puzzled expression on her face. She didn't know why the nice man she'd seen smiling back in heaven was so sad now, and she had just searched the entire office and to her dismay there was no sign of her sister anyplace.

"Shhhh. its okay Bess." Dixie said soothingly and gave her daughter a hug.

"Lets just wait and see what your daddy has to say alright?"

"Tad, if it's a bad time I'll just..."

"No, it's, fine. What is it?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you. It's not for me though, it's for the little girl we're both crazy about."

"What's going on?"

"Well see, there's this party going on tomorrow afternoon. Just a picnic at the park for the kids in the playgroup. And someone was wondering if you'd be willing to be her escort and take her tomorrow."

"Julia I...I don't know, you know normally I'd do it in a heartbeat. But it's just that, I haven't been much of a partier these past few weeks and don't know how much of a funnyman I'd be to her. I'm afraid I'd let her down."

"Oh Tad!" Dixie said sadly, and without realizing it found herself sitting next to Tad on the couch, with her arm around his shoulder, stroking his hair.

"There's no way you could ever let down our little girl sweetheart! She loves her daddy! You can't be so worried like this when it comes to Kate. You should be treasuring these moments not hiding from them! You'll be a wonderful dad to our baby. You know that!"

"Julia, tell her that I'll try and make it up to her someday soon."

"Wait, someday soon? Why not now? Why aren't you trying to make everything we've put Kate through right, right now? She's your daughter! Our little girl! Why are you being so laid back about this?"

"If you want I'll go talk to her myself, I..."

"No, Tad. Don't worry about a thing. I'll talk to her tonight after her bedtime story."

Julia said with a trace of disappointment in her voice.

"Wait, why are you going to tell Kate her bedtime story? She's my baby, Tad's daughter! Why is she staying with Julia still? What is going on here?"

"Tad, just so you know, no hard feelings about this. I know how hard this must be for you, and I didn't mean to upset you or..."

"Julia, no. It's fine. Believe me I have so many things I'm upset about these days, and this definitely was not one of them.I'm just sad I can't help you out, 'cause I'm flattered that I was even asked. You don't need to apologize for my lack of good humor these days. I truly am sorry."

"Hey don't sweat it. I better get going."

"Wait! she can't no! What about Kate?"

"Julia, I owe ya one, okay. Tell Kathy I promise I'll make it up to her."

"I will. G'night Tad."

"Hey, hold up. I'll walk you out. I'm heading home too."

Tad said as he flipped off the lights and closed the door behind him.

"Kathy! But I...I thought that..."

"Dixie! Oh honey there you are. Come on we have to go."

"No!" Dixie said as she jerked away from Will and Jenny in the office, tears streaming down her face.

"No! I...I have to...to tell Tad! He...he doesn't know yet! Nobody knows yet he still thinks that Kate is...is Kathy! NO!"

Dixie said with a sob, then proceeded to pick up Bess and sprint out the door, trying her best to catch up with Tad. She followed him outside to his car, trying to get his attention the entire time, yelling, begging, trying to communicate to him that she was right behind him.

But then he drove away, and she knew he hadn't heard a word.

Then suddenly she found herself at the cemetary, and laid eyes on her gravestone for the first time.

Suddenly it was if her feet had turned to lead. She felt dizzy, exhausted, almost paralyzed.

Before she knew it she found herself huddled on the ground sobbing with Bess in her arms.

"Dixie..." Will said holding back tears when he caught up to Dixie in the park. in all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen his sister look theis broken and hopeless.

Without thinking, he reached over, took her hand, and using all of his the energy poofed her and Bess back to heaven.

"What are we gonna do now."

Jenny said as she came up behind Will and gave him a huge hug.

"My God, you just saved her Will. They'd been down here too long. Dixie was nearly faded out. There was no way she could have made it back.

If you hadn't gotten to them in time, there's no telling what could have happened. We could have lost her, and Bess. Will? Say something. Please."

Jenny begged. as she sat next to Will and gave him a hug.

"I...I don't know what to say Jen.

I mean I've seen my sister cry, and I've seen her angry enough to spit. But when I saw her leave that office, trying to get to Tad, I swear to you she was practically flying. She was filled with such fire and energy to burn. She was on a mission to track him down, to tell him the truth and fix this mess.

But then we lost them. He drove off and she watched him drive away, and then she got poofed over here.

I came over, I tried to talk to her, but all that fire and life in her eyes, it vanished the second she saw that."

Will said bitterly, gesturing to Dixie's gravestone.

"Suddenly there was nothing to her. Her eyes looked empty, it was like all the life was sucked out of her. When I took her hand, and tried to send her back, it was as if she was a ghost. It looked like she had died all over again, and there was nothing I could do for her except get her back before something worse happened."

"Will, you did the right thing. It was all you could've done, it's all any of us could've done."

"But Jen, did you see how much strength she had the second she got that valentine in her hand? Even when she was chasing Tad down like that, she had more fire than I've ever seen her have back in heaven. The second she thought she had a purpose down here, her energy was completely restored.

It was as if she was alive again Jenny."

"I...I know, I saw it too Will.

There was a brief moment back there in the office.When she thought Tad was neglecting Kate, she locked eyes with my brother, and was filled with every emotion in the book towards him, and I swear on my mother's life, he saw her standing there. I saw him blink and rub his eyes, like there was a trick of the light or something. It was only for a second, but it was there."

"And, it wasn't until she saw that damn headstone that she lost it and faded. For those few minutes there she felt like she was alive."

"Yeah, it...it was like what happened at the park. Dixie had just died, but when she realized Kate was with Tad, she fought like hell to keep herself there, and for a split second it worked. Kate saw her mom waving at her and she waved back."

"Jen, I don't wanna jinx it, but I think we just found the slightest trace of a loophole!" Will said with a smile.

"I think so to! I think we've finally got ourselves a real plan. Let's get back, we're gonna need all the help we can get to pull this off."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys! What happened?"

"Yeah, What happened with Dixie? Did she find out the truth about Kate?"

"Yes, she did. And it could have been a total disaster. But Will caught up with her in time and her and Bess are back safely."

"Well that's a relief." Ethan said.

"So, what now?" Simone asked.

"Well, the two of us came up with a plan. We have an idea of how to get my sister home."

"Wait, the two of you? Working together? With no warring of words, no sparks flying?" Erin said completely surprised.

"Actually, I think I'm seeing sparks of a different kind if you know what I'm saying." Simone whispered to Ethan.

"What are you getting at Simone?" Jenny said feeling embarassed.

"Yeah, really people. Enough with the teasing. You're making the little lady blush."

"Well, in that case I'll be seeing ya."

"Simone, get back here. Fine, guys. We'll be serious. What's your plan?"

"Okay, well we all know that the one thing that keeps people in PV is having a purpose here. And it turns out that when something really major happens, and Dixie really needs to get in touch with her family, somehow they can see her."

"Exactly." Will said.

"When Dixie realized Kathy was Kate she was so emotional that she fought to stay and therefore Kate saw her mom say goodbye to her. The same thing happened a little while ago when Dixie accidentally thought Tad was neglecting Kate after he found out about her."

"So wait. Are you saying that Tad saw Dixie down there?"

"I saw Tad's expression and I there was a moment, and it was as if Dixie was standing right in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a bit though, probably thought it was a trick of the light. But Will and I think he did see her nonetheless.The thing is it only happens for a split second, and only when it's absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, it's not like she could poof down whenever just for a chat." Will said.

"So, you guys are saying you found a loophole in this whole death thing then?" Simone said.

"Sort of."

"Wait, how come Dixie is so special here? Could something like this happen to one of us?"

Erin asked.

"See, we aren't really sure about that. There's something coming from a higher power here, we aren't sure exactly."

"And, this is just a guess, but maybe Dixie has enough unfinished business back home that it can happen." Will said.

"But that's just a theory. There's still too many pieces of this puzzle left to solve."

Jenny said matter of factly.

"But there are two things that are gonna need to happen in order for us to even try to pull this off. Dixie and her family are the only people who can do this. We have to make sure Dixie's strong enough and that her family's really gonna do their part in remembering her.And Jenny and I are gonna do some investigating and some meddling back home to get some answers."

"Well we want to help, if you need us." Erin said.

"Actually we kinda got things under control, but there's no stopping y'all if you want to come down with us."

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe you guys could have some unfinished business of your own back home too."

"Well I'm all for checking it out."

"Yeah, C'mon babe, I want to go check on my girls back home. I heard Greenlee's back in town and as usual is acting like well, Greenlee."

"Oh she definitely could use some help then. You go on ahead."

"Aren't you going to come with me?"

"Oh, you... you go on ahead darling. I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see ya I guess."

Simone said sadly as she poofed back to Pine Valley.

The first stop she made was at Fusion, and noticed at her arrival there was a new rhythm at the office. Work was getting done and everyone seemed to be in good spirits. She was relieved that despite everything that had happened to the company after the distress caused by the Satin Slayer, the women had managed to pull together in time to start a new campaign.

But even though her company seemed on solid ground, and that its founders had managed to put aside their differences at the office, she knew that outside of Fusion there was still lots of bad blood between her closest friends.And she was the one who had to do something about it. A few moments later Simone found herself at the park, and knew why she'd ended up there when she saw Greenlee at the cemetary in tears.

"Oh man. Okay look Greens, since I'm definitely not gonna let you see me like this. I totally wore the wrong dress for this trip. So, I guess I'm gonna have to think of another way to get through to you. And... there's the woman perfect for the job."

Simone said with a smile as Kendall walked into the park, and then sat down by and put her arm around their distraught friend.

"Atta girl Kendall. I knew you would come around. But what's missing with this picture, oh yeah. Me."

Then suddenly to her delight, Greenlee reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope with Simone's handwriting.

"Okay, that's a start. But I still gotta talk you girls through this, just you reading some words definitely won't give ya the full effect."

Simone then reached into her pocket, found a copy of the letter she'd written and read it aloud. And with each word that was being said or read, everyone's tears changed to laughter. In a few minutes everyone had finished and Simone realized she'd gotten what she came for. As she poofed back home, from the lookout she saw Kendall and Greenlee walk out of the park together, as friends.

"Well, looks like mission accomplished, right sweetheart?"

"Ethan! Honey what are you doing here?" Simone said as she gave Ethan a kiss, not expecting this to happen.

"I had a feeling someone missed me."

"But I thought that...I mean considering your history here, I didn't think that you would wanna show your face."

"I came here because I knew you wanted me here." Ethan said sweetly.

"Oh hon. Look, you don't have to do this. Not for me. I mean, my work's done here. We can just go on back home, and get something to eat, and later on I'll show you just how much I appreciate you doing this. C'mon."

"No Simone, look. You came here tonight because you said you had some unfinished business. Well darling, you, you aren't the only one. A short while ago, I did a bit of research at the lookout and I discovered that a woman named Hannah Nichols had come to Pine Valley."

"Hannah Nichols? Wait...Oh my God. She was your..."

"Yes, Hannah Nichols was my biological mother. She had come here after all these years wanting to somehow find a connection to me. And so, for the first time ever since I died, I went to the lookout point and backtracked a bit. I came to visit her. I saw her the night when I realized for the first time who she really was, not just a cold hearted businesswoman with an agenda. And when she showed me this side of her I did everything in my power to get through to her, and she seemed almost at peace. It was shortly after that night she left town."

"Well, if you already saw you mother, who's left?"

"Look, there's something I have to do, for myself. So, if it's alright with you, may our dinner plans be postponed or just for a little while?"

"I think it's a definite possibility. Go do what you have to do. I'll see you at home."

Simone then poofed herself back and ran over to the lookout point, and while she couldn't look out and see her husband, she could sense where he was headed, towards Zach and Kendall's condo.

As she peeked down she saw Greenlee heading towards her car, and noticed she was carrying a large pot with very much sentimental value, full of samples containg Fusion's latest scent.

Then she looked inside the condo and saw Kendall and Zach playing with Spike and laughing.

"Awww, now isn't that adorable." Simone said happily, but then felt nervous for Ethan, wondering what was going through his head.

Then when Kendall picked up the boy to put him to bed, Simone saw Zach's expression regain it's normal seriousness. But as he got up from the couch and went to close the blinds, she saw him tense up. It was as if he had felt an uneasiness in the air. He looked nervous, like he was being watched. But then a few seconds later, she saw the man relax and look more at ease, like a giant weight had been lifed from his shoulders.

She also noticed his eyes were misted over as he turned and walked into the bedroom.

"Well, looks like someone was spying."

"Oh Ethan!"

Simone ran to him and realized he had the same look in his eyes as Zach had.

"What the heck did you do? What happened down there?"

"Oh come now dear, while you are wondeful at several things, spying is not one of them. I know you saw exactly what happened."

"But what did you...I mean how did he know that you were there..."

"I...I finished what was left to do. I walked over, and told him that I forgave him. That I knew everything he and my mother went through to keep me from that damn curse. And I also told him that he will be a great father for Spike and for their son, and..."

"Whoa! I didn't know it was gonna be a boy! Thanks for ruining it for me!"

"My apologies dear. I thought you knew."

"Well now I do! Anyways go on. Did he see you?"

"No, but he did know somehow I was there. The same thing happened with my mother. My work is done."

"My god hon, I'm just so proud of you for doing this. You have no idea." Simone said and then gave Ethan a kiss.

"So. Is dinner still on?"

"Duh! Honestly it's like sometimes you barely know me at all. This way."

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!"

"Erin! How did your meeting with your brothers go?"

"It was amazing. I backtracked to Ryan and Annie's wedding and I swear that at their reception Emma saw me and knew I was her aunt. It was perfect. I also ran into Jonathan, and I think he's finally starting to put Lily behind him. I saw the two of them floating their wedding memories away at the boathouse. And they both seemed better off. I think he's gonna be okay."

"Okay, well if we're all back. Where's Will and Jen? Do you think they're still down there?"

Ethan asked.

"Actually when I poofed back I saw them both about to head out."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when they weren't at eachother's throats." Erin remarked.

"Well, lets just say we'll all be better off if those two can keep this up. And I'm pretty sure they will. I definitely saw sparks flying, and not the usual kind for them."

"Wow, never thought I'd find myself back here again."

Will muttered to himself nervously as he paced along the grounds of the mansion, not knowing why he'd ended up here of all places.

He'd been floating around Pine Valley most of the day, and realized lots of things had changed, yet some hadn't. He'd gone to visit his nephew and grand-nephew, and came to realize in the past twenty or so years Adam Chandler hadn't changed a bit.

After that he made a stop at Wildwind and ran into his two half-siblings. He remembered the day he found out about the Henry's. He'd watched Dixie interact with them and was stunned she'd even consider them family after all the stunts they pulled.He told himself back then if he had the opportunity to meet them, he'd definitely let Di and Del know how he felt.

But now things were different. Looking back on his attitude back then, now, just made Will feel like a hypocrite. Considering how his sister had lived her life, he should've known she'd be accepting and defend Di and Del, just like she'd done with him. He kept that in mind when he went to visit them and he thought somehow they sensed that he'd had a change of heart towards his siblings.

He'd also managed to sneak a peek at Kate and Julia at the park, and after seeing his niece in person, he knew now more than ever how important this plan was.

When he finally worked up the nerve to get past the menacing Doberman guarding the entrance, Will realized why he was sent back to this place.

"No, you listen to me damnit. I don't care how many strings you have to pull! I don't care how much of a risk this request will pose to your precious job! I've already paid you more money than you would've seen if you worked at that clinic for three lifetimes. No! I'm not going to calm down! How dare you talk to me this way! I swear if you weren't holding this precious a life in the balance I'd have destroyed your's! I'm flying down there first thing tomorrow and am going to sue you for all you're worth if one thing happens to her! You understand me!"

After hanging up the phone, Palmer walked over to the bar and had himself a shot. Something he'd been doing quite a lot of these past few months. He was more stressed and anxious lately then he had been throughout his entire career. He hadn't told a soul what was causing him to act this way, and while it was impossible what with Opal constantly breathing down his neck, he knew secrecy was best. Getting loved ones involved in something this risky would only be disasterous, and after everything this family had gone through, he had to make sure his scheme would go off without a hitch. He just prayed that fate would be on Dixie's side for once.

Then all of a sudden in the midst of a cloudy day the sun came out birghtening the study, and Palmer felt an unusal sense of calm. While he wasn't a superstitious man, he decided totake this as a sign that what he was doing was a good thing, and that everything would somehow work itself out in the end.

"Okay bro, where you at?"

Jenny said as she continued looking for Tad. She'd been all over town and there hadn't been a sign of him at his office. And when she tried to get to Holland Avenue to find his and Dixie's house, she was completely crushed to discover it had been burned to the ground. Out of fury she set out to find the man responsible and ame him pay, but knew Adam had barely known her, and that there was no way he'd be the least bit affected by her presence. Feeling frustrated she was about to call it a day, and nearly poofed back near some adjoining condo style houses. But then she felt an overwhelming urge that she had to stay put, and was stunned to see Tad inside one of the houses with Krystal Carey by his side. After seeing the panic in her brother's eyes she poofed inside, and realized the reason why when she saw Janet Dillon interrogating Tad and Krystal about their daughter's whereabouts.

Suddenly Will appeared by her side and Jenny tried to keep him from seeing the people inside the living room.

"What the...how did I end up here? Oh, who cares! Jenny! The best thing happened! I...Holy crap. That's not, no...no freaking way."

Will then backed towards the exit, ghostlike, with terror and hatred in his eyes as he saw the woman who had murdered him all those years ago.

"Wait Will! No, listen you can't leave alright! We were both called here for a reason! There's something we need to do!"

"Oh, there's definitely something we need to do.Anyone care to see Janet act like she's on another planet!"

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Killing two birds with one stone Jen. We came here to stir thiings up, get Dixie to be remembered, and who better to help than the woman who stole my life!"

"Will, you aren't making any sense here. You're scaring me! Will!" Jenny tried to get through to him but all he did was ignore her and focus on Janet.

"Okay JFAP, you say you're such a good pal of my sister's.You knew she was alive the last time, right? And let's see, you kinda owe the Cooney's pretty big, so let's put ya to some good use for once."

Janet then stood up from the couch,and nervously she began to babble.

Tad got up and tried to calm Janet down, but she continued the charade leaving the newborn's parents in a panic. Then Janet took the notepad she'd been interviewing with, and revealed it to show nothing but a hangman As she backed towards the door she flashed the notepad in Tad and Jenny's direction, and while Tad just stared blankly at the scribbles, Jenny managed to decipher the words 'Dirty Bird' and more importantly, the news Will was so desperate to tell her. That Dixie was alive.

She looked at Will and after he confirmed her suspicions with a nod, Jenny stood right in front of Tad and tried to get through to him.

"Tad! TAD c'mon! It's me! It's Jenny, your sister! She's telling the truth! Dixie is alive! She's in Pigeon Hollow! Tad c'mon please! You have to hear me!"

"Oh my God, Jenny. I...I have to go."

"Tad! Tad, oh my God! He heard me Will! Tad you heard me!" Jenny yelled with excitement, but after Tad ran outside following Krystal to track down Janet, Jenny knew he hadn't and burst into tears.

"Oh Will."

"I knew it was a mistake naming that little girl Jenny. C'mon now, dry your eyes. We have work to do." Will said with a sad smile as he helped Jenny up and they poofed back home.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey look who's back!"

"Wow guys, you look exhausted? What happened down there?" Erin asked as she helped Jenny to a nearby chair.

"Look, don't worry about us." Jenny said with a smile.

"We may look pretty awful, but we did what we had to do and it paid off."

"What do you mean?" Simone asked.

"I found out my uncle has been keeping Dixie on life support all this time. She's down in Pigeon Hollow right now. Turns out she's been taken care of all along. All we gotta do is tell her, and if all goes well she could be back home tomorrow!" Will said happily.

"Um, I hate to break it to you dears, but I'm afraid Dixie isn't going anyplace for the time being."

"What are you saying Bess?" Erin asked.

"Yeah Ma? I mean Jen and I have it all fixed down there for her. Uncle Palmer took care of everything! Dixie should be bouncing off the walls right now. And look, I know up until now I haven't been on board with Dixie coming back to life. And that I've made it even harder on her with all the stunts I've pulled. But now, I'm on the same side as all of you! I went down there, I saw how screwed up our family is, and I know that she's the only one who can fix it! If we tell her they need her she'll getstronger and fight back from this. I know it!"

"Will, you haven't been here the past few days. Your sister is exhausted. And in no condition to go back to Pine Valley." Kate said.

""But wait? I mean I get that Dixie was devastated about what happened with Kathy, but if we tell her she can get back home shouldn't her energy be restored?"

"Yeah! Will and I got down there and everything is all set up. All she needs to do is poof back to her body! C'mon, if my brother was able to do this way back when Dixie should have no problem! I mean he came back that night for her, and I know she'd do the same thing for him now if she had the chance." Jenny said.

"And she's already beaten death once before. Second time's the charm right?" Simone said.

"Guys, I think what we're all saying is since the second she got here Dixie's wanted nothing more then to get back to Pine Valley. It's all she's thought about. And even when she gets tired like this, when she finds out her family's thinking of her she always snapped right back. Now you're saying even when she has a way to get there and all of us fully supporting her, you think she's too weak and you won't even let her try? It just doesn't make sense!" Erin said with confusion.

"You're right Erin, it doesn't make sense. But we're not purposely trying to be the bad guys here. We want Dixie home as much as all of you, and we know how much you all have done to help. But obviously getting the town to think of Dixie wasn't enough. If it was, Palmer putting her on life support would've brought her back by now. There's something else going on here that we don't know about. Something keeping Dixie away by making her so weak she can't even get out of bed."

"It's even gotten to the point that when I bring my granddaughter to come and see her, she doesn't even seem fazed by it. I'm her own mother and there's nothing I can do to help her. This whole situation makes us all feel so helpless. I just don't know what to do, nothing seems to work." Bess said sadly.

"Bess, you can't think like that. None of us can think like that. There is a way to fix this. There has to be. We've come too far to throw this all away. Dixie has a place down there again. She has to go home! Think of what will happen to your brother if she doesn't wake up, Bess." Jenny said.

"There has got to be something we're all overlooking. Something none of us have thought of yet." Ethan concluded.

"But what other factors are there? She has a life, she has a body, she has the love of her life, her baby. Her family cares, we care. What is holding her back?"

Erin said, feeling frustrated.

"Hey, he looks like he'd be the one to know." Simone said as she walked away from the group over to the tall dark haired man at the lookout.

"Well, if it isn't PV's resident evil genius. I can't believe it's happened, someone finally slipped one past the ol' Dr. Death. What did ya in if ya don't mind me asking?"

"I'm sorry, we're you talking to me?"

"I don't see another David around, do you?"

"Okay, now this is the second time this has happened to me, and lets just say it's starting to freak me out."

"I didn't think anything could freak you out."

"Look, I'm really flattered that beautiful women are coming up to me and claiming that they know me, but I gotta be honest here. I have never met you, or your blonde friend, ever."

"Wow! Someone gave you a taste of your own medicine and you lost your memory. What irony! God, if only Tad was here to see this he'd have a field day!" Simone giggled.

"Sorry, Tad who?"

"Okay, that was some drug. Must be nice to block out your whole life like that. I bet you sleep a whole lot better nowadays."

"Alright, I'm getting a little tired of this game now, so I'm just gonna go and..."

"No, wait. Hold on. I'm sorry. Look, since you caught me on a good day, I'm going to try and help you out. This better make me eligible for sainthood. Now, your name is Dr. David Hayward."

"Haywhat?"

"Hay...ward. David Hayward." Simone said slowly.

"No, you got the David part right. But what's with this Hayward business."

"Huh?"

"My name is David."

"Yeah! I know that, David with an H..."

"No, David with a C. My name is David Chow, and you are?"

"Completely confused."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, wait. You're...you're not David Hayward anymore? This is some sort of joke right? One of your tricks?"

"No, I can assure you this is not a trick. Here, I'll prove it to you." David then held out his wallet with his I.D.

"Oh my God. You...you aren't lying.You're David Chow now. You're a doctor, from Genoa City! What the..."

"You know, you never actually told me, um, your name." David said with a smirk.

"Oh, you did not just ask me that. Here I was thinking new name means new non-sleazy guy. My mistake." Simone said, agitated.

"Wow, look I...I'm. I crossed the line there. I'm sorry if I've offended you. I'll just go."

David said, sounding apologetic as he turned to walk away.

"No, I..."

"No, I'm truly sorry to have upset you. Bye."

"Wait, hold on one second there. I'm sorry I snapped there, I've just been a little edgy lately. Really. I mean the non stressed me would have told you my name was Simone, with no hesitation whatsoever. In fact I probably would have been the one to cross the line. None of this is your fault, I should be the one apologizing, I mean I was the one who came to you and freaked you out."

"Hey, no worries. Let's just, start over here. Hi, I'm David Chow, and you are?"

"Simone Torres, Cambias. Gosh, I keep forgetting the whole hyphenated name thing." Simone said with a smile as she showed David her wedding ring.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Simone. Mr. Cambias is a very lucky man."

"And does he know it."

"So, you came over here to ask me something. Now, I may not be Dr. Hayward but apparently I look a hell of a lot like the handsome devil, not to mention we have the same profession. Is there any way I can help you out?"

"I think so. This right here, may be strange enough of a situation that it'll make ours seem normal. Come with me."

"Guys, there's someone I want ya to meet."

"What in the world? Now how on earth did he get here?"

Erin asked.

"You! No! How did he..." Gillian said angrily and began muttering foreign curses under her breath.

"Whoa, Gil. Let's stick to English if you don't mind. Is there something we can help you with?" Jenny asked.

"Oh I know exactly what he wants and he ain't getting within a foot of her." Will said angrily, keeping David from entering Dixie's room.

"Whoa, guys. Easy. This isn't who you think it is."

"Isn't who we think...? Darling, come now. You can't possibly tell me you don't know who this is."

Ethan said with concern.

"Look, Simone, maybe this was a bad idea. I'll see ya around." David said nervously as he tried to back away from the angry crowd.

"Yeah, we'll see you around. Maybe when hell freezes over and you're stuck up here."

Erin said.

"Wait David, no. Will you guys please chill! This is not David Hayward. His name is David Chow."

"Hon, I think you should go and lie down." Ethan said.

"For God's sake Ethan. I''ll be fine if everyone here's willing to get a grip and let's me explain!" Simone said angrily.

"Guys, I think we should let her talk." Jenny said.

"But Jenny you don't know what he's..."

"Look, just because I wasn't alive during the Hayward reign of terror doesn't mean that I don't know who he was and what he did. Believe me I know more about the guy than anyone else here. And if he really is Hayward he's treading very thin ice."

"But I'm not! Who the hell is this Hayward! Why does this sound so familiar? " David yelled out of frustration.

"Shh hon. Relax. Let me handle this one, kay?" Simone said.

"Okay, for starters, if this really was David Hayward, would he be up here at all? Or better yet would I be having a conversation with him?"

"Well I...Guys she's got a point." Erin said.

"Thank you!"

"Okay, so he's not Hayward. Who is he then, and why is he here?"

"Yeah, how'd ya find this guy Simone?"

"Okay, I was walking around and I saw a guy who looked like Hayward, so naturally I went to bust on him a bit.

But he had no idea who I was, and I was just as confused until he showed me this I.D." Simone said as she held out David's wallet.

"I just thought this whole thing was kinda odd so I brought him here, figuring you guys would know more about why there's a David clone, running around being all young and restless here."

"Uh, last time I checked I'm not a clone." David chimed in.

"He's right, actually. This guy's no clone. I think I know what's going on. Awhile ago, David, did you have the conversation you had with Simone with another woman named Dixie?"

"Yeah, awhile ago. This blonde came up to me and acted really strange around me. She said she knew me but I barely remembered her. But she was beautiful. You say her name's Dixie? Hmm..." David said with a smile.

"Easy Dave, that's my sister you're talking about."

"Wait David, you said the name Hayward sounded familiar to you, how come?"

Erin asked.

"I..I don't really know. But you guys treating me like I was Hayward, calling me that name, it kinda struck a chord with me. It didn't feel weird that you all wanted nothing to do with me. It's as if I felt that way a lot."

"So wait, do you remember living in Pine Valley?"

"Whoa, that's where you are all from?"

"Uh huh." Will said.

"Okay, Pine Valley. Yeah, that sounds really familiar to me. Dr. David Hayward, PVH's resident cardiologist."

"Yeah! You remember!" Simone said enthusiastically.

"It's ringing a bell. So I was hated back there?"

"By most. There were some who respected you for awhile though. I know someone even loved you at one point. The lowest point of my sister's life in my opinion."

"Will, that's beside the point." Jenny said.

"Now, David, do you remember why or how you left Pine Valley?"

"Uh huh. Yeah, they called me from some clinic in Africa, asking me to work there. When they told me I was ecstatic, I could finally get back at everyone who had hurt me and then disappear for good. Have the last laugh.

But then, after I had left town, all that Satin Slayer crap started. And I knew that Dixie and my daughter, Babe I think was her name, were being targeted. Then I wanted to get back to help. I knew I could do something about it, make some miracle antidote and be the hero for once. But it was as if I was being forced to stay away. I hated it. I felt tired all the time, like someone had just drained all my energy from me. Hell, I couldn't even get out of bed some days. I did everything I could to get back but nothing was working, and I figured it was time to give up trying. I wasn't wanted or needed there, it was like I didn't exist there at all. So one night I just went to sleep, and tried to forget everything about Pine Valley.

And then the next day I woke up, and I found myself in Genoa City. It just felt right. Before I knew it that was my home. And I hadn't even thought about Dixie or Babe, or anything in Pine Valley, until you guys started mentioning it and it all came back to me."

"Wow. That's crazy man."

"Tell me about it." David said as he started to sneak away towards Dixie's room.

"Ethan hon, didn't something like that happen to you? Didn't you wake up someplace called Salem once?"

"Yes and it was crazy. They kept calling me EJ. I stuck it out for awhile, but then I found out you had died and I knew I was needed partly up here. So I met up with my alter ego one day and got everything fixed."

"Wait? What did you say? What's this 'alter ego' business?"

Jenny asked.

"An alter ego. I met up with EJ in another realm."

"And he's quite a handome fellow if I do say so myself." Simone said.

"Well of course, he's the spitting image of me."

"And how did you get it so you could be here with Simone?"

"I found a way to divide myself between here and Salem. Most of the time it's fine, but on the days EJ decides to have a social life I get pretty drained and have to stay home and sleep."

"But he's such good eye candy when he sleeps so it works out pretty well."

Simone said with a smile.

"So maybe David divides himself up too! He probably shows up here during his off days." Jenny said, trying to take in everything she'd just heard.

"Hey, where is our good friend David anyways?"

"Oh he didn't..Damnit!" Will yelled as he went to confront David in his sister's room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Will, listen I'm sorry. I just came in here to..."

"To what? To gawk at my comatose sister? Well show's over pal." Will said as he grabbed David by the arm and took him outside, closing Dixie's door behind them.

"Explain yourself, fast."

"Look sir I..I wasn't trying to... I'm not like him I swear!"

"Okay. I don't care if you are a changed man on the inside, it's who you look like on the outside that's the problem. Did you see how freaked Gillian got when she saw you just now? Seeing you with Dixie brings back one too many painful memories for me.

Suppose she'd woken up and seen you standing over her like that, then what would've happened?"

"I said I was sorry. Nothing happened though."

"Okay, look. Against my better judgement, I believe you. You aren't the same son of a bitch you were back in Pine Valley. I could tell when you stood there shivering in your boots and called me sir. The real Hayward wouldn't have done that in a million years."

"I was only in there because I wanted to figure out the crisis that Simone wanted Hayward to solve. And now I know. I only talked to Dixie for a second, but let's just say the woman in there looks nothing like the woman hassling me back at the attic."

"I...I know. It's scary as hell to see her like that, it's like she's dead all over again."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

David said as Simone, Ethan, Jenny and Erin gathered around.

"So, what's going on guys." Erin asked.

"Well, I saw Dixie, and know she's right where I was a few months ago. Tired and stuck."

"And I know why now. Ethan helped me figure it out. We have to find Dixie's alter ego.We have to see why, even though she has a way to get home she can't seem to use it." Jenny said.

"David, did you ever have to meet with your alter ego?" Will asked.

"I never actually met with him. He already knew he had to go to Genoa City and I just woke up there one day. And since I didn't question what happened I never saw the need to track him down."

"But we should find Dixie's sooner rather than later. She's the only one who can tell us why Dixie can't be Dixie anymore."

Simone said.

"I can help her track her down no problem."

Ethan said.

"So, who's gonna bite the bullet and break the news to her?"

Will said nervously

"Who's gonna tell me what?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, Dixie. You're up."

"You sound surprised, as you should be." Dixie said sadly.

"How long was I asleep this time?"

"Ummm, I..."

"Great, you can't even remember. Well, this was a pointless waste of energy. Good night everyone."

"No Dixie wait, there's someone we want you to meet."

"Hey Dixie. Remember me?"

David asked shyly.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better. What is he doing here?"

Dixie asked angrily.

"No, it's not who you think it is."

"Oh c'mon Simone, I'm exhausted but I'm not blind."

"Really Dixie, it's not Hayward."

"Oh really. if it's not then how come Gillian's swearing under her breath at him?"

"Gillian we told you already, it's not Hayward!"

"God, just stop it! I get it, Gillian and I fade a lot, so what, you think it's fun to trick us like this? Send a man we can't stand up here and say it's not even him! Is this a game for you?"

"Dixie no. It's not a..."

"No you know what, forget it. You've had your fun and I've had enough. I'm going back to bed. And don't bother coming to check on me, I'd rather just stay comatose if this is what I can look forward to in the land of the so called living."

"Sorry, can't let you back in there." Will said as he blocked Dixie's door.

"Will Cooney, you know better then to cross me today. Move."

"Dixie please. Just listen to what we have to say." Erin begged.

"Why! Why should I listen to all of you? So you can give me some more false hope? So you can tease me with valentines and tell me my family loves me and needs me, only for me to go back home and realize it's like I never existed! Do you like watching me suffer all day and cry myself to sleep each night, all the while knowing I may not wake up the next morning? 'Cause if that's the way you get your kicks none of you belong up here in the first place!" Dixie said with a sob, as she ran back into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Dixie? Honey c'mon. Open up." Simone said sadly.

"Please sis. I hate seeing you like this."

"Hon, we weren't lying to you about David. Hayward wouldn't be up here in a million years."

"If you don't believe us, maybe you'll believe someone else."

"Ma?" Bess said as she quietly knocked.

"Oh my baby. Bess, sweetie.. Play with your uncle Will for awhile okay." Dixie cried as she sat up in bed.

"Please someone take her to the nursery.I... I can't let her see me like this. Please." Dixie begged.

"We tried, she came to talk to you, and she won't take no for an answer."

"Oh my God." Dixie then wiped the tears from her eyes, opened the door and picked up her baby girl.

"Hey sweetie.Oh my sweet little girl It's okay, momma's here.."

"Ma?" Bess asked with concern as she wiped a tear from Dixie's cheek.

"Oh Bess, no..Shhh, you're fine. it's alright. Everything's alright.." Dixie said crying, still holding Bess close as she tried to reassure her daughter and herself that everything really was fine.

"You..okay?"

"Oh baby. I..I'm okay 'cause you're here with me.Don't worry about your ma. Ill be alright sweetheart."

"I love you Ma."

"Oh I love you too sweetie. I love you more than anything in this world, yes I do."

"Isn't that the truth." Jenny said as she walked into Dixie's room.

"Jenny I..."

"Shh, it's fine."

"But I..."

"Bess, tell your mom that everything is fine."

"Ev..thing fine Ma."

"Oh we sure told her didn't we peanut!"

"Uh huh!" Bess said as she and Jenny exchanged high fives, causing Dixie to burst out laughing.

"Okey dokey Bess, let's play a game okay. Let's play, the truth game." Jenny said.

"Okay!"

"Alrighty now Bess. Is David

Hayward up here?"

"Nuh uh." Bess shook her head as Dixie looked on with amazement.

"How does she..."

"Kids know everything up here, and all they can tell you is nothing but the truth."

"I wish the same thing could be said for down there."

"Tell me about it. Okay Bess, is David Chow up here?"

"Uh huh!"

"And are David Chow and everyone else here gonna help your mommy get back to see your daddy and your sister and your brothers, if she lets them?"

"Uh huh!"

"Um, Bess, does everyone know for sure that if I say yes to Jen I can definitely go home? Hmmm!" Dixie asked as she tickled Bess.

"Momma's silly! Uh huh!"

"Seriously, this is really gonna work?" Dixie asked Jenny.

"I swear it. Now, Bess, is your momma happy?"

"Yup!"

"Perfect!" Jenny said as she ran outside to tell everyone the plan had worked.

"Okay sweetheart. One more question. Who loves you more than anything or anyone else in the entire world?"

"You!"

"That's my girl. Thank you for helping me feel better."

"Ma okay?"

"Yes sweetie, Ma's okay. now go play." Dixie said with a smile as Bess ran outside to play with Leora.

"Look out, psychotic angel on the premises."

"Hey, feeling better?" Will asked as he gave his sister a hug.

"I'm getting there.God, I'm so sorry everyone. You were just trying to help me and I went berserk on you. I feel terrible."

"Don't, you had every right to be upset." Erin said as Simone nodded in agreement.

"Well now that that's all settled, can we talk about why we're really here?"

David asked.

"Yes, I'd kind of like to know myself." Dixie said, then proceeding to mouth an apology to David, who responded with a smile.

After Dixie was filled in on the plan she was completely stunned at the fact she had an alter ego in control of her destiny, and knew the next steps were up to her if she intended to get her life back.

"So, how do I find this, person. Or are they supposed to find me? And how do I know they haven't already decided to go someplace else? What if we figured this out too late!" Dixie said sounding panicked.

"Hey, relax. It's okay. As of now if you alter ego wanted to make any moves you'd be feeling the symptoms." David said.

"What do you mean, symptoms?"

"Right now you can get up and walk around, you can poof wherever you want and nobody can tell you otherwise. That means you're still in control. But that could change at any time. I mean you could wake up and find yourself in Llanview tomorrow, and not know what your life was like before you got there. That's why we have to do this whole thing sooner rather than later."

"He's right Dixie. We should probably try and meet with your alter ego today if possible. At the latest tomorrow."

"No, let's go right now! I want to get this straightened out before I go to sleep. I've got the energy for it. please, I have to do this today before I lose my nerve."

"Okay. Come with us." Ethan said as he, Dixie, and David vanished into thin air.


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, this must be the place." Ethan said when they landed outside a small door.

"Yup, this is it. Best of luck Dixie."

"Wait, you guys aren't leaving are you?"

"My apologies darling, this is as far as we go."

"But I...What am I supposed to do! What do I say to her? I completely forgot everything you guys just told me! It can't be good that I'm this nervous! Look, my hands are shaking and everything!"

Dixie panicked.

"Shhh. it's okay. Everything is going to be fine." David said as he gave Dixie a reassuring hug.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know okay. Just think, the sooner you get this straightened out the sooner you can get back home to Tad and J.R." David said causing Dixie to start giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I just...I never heard you call J.R, J.R in all the years I've known you, and there's no way you would be telling me to go to Tad! I just can't get used to this new you."

"Okay um, hang on. Here Dixie, take this memory erasing miracle drug of mine and come away with me for good. Who needs Tad and, Junior. What's so great about Pine Valley anyway? Any better?"

"No, definitely not! As you were!"

"Hey, there's that smile."

"Um, guys. I hate to break it to you but this is kind of a time sensitive issue.So if you don't mind..."

"Yeah,wow. I...I guess I better go."

"Good luck Dixie. Just poof back when you're ready."

Ethan said as he vanished with David not far behind.

Dixie then opened the door and found herself in a long corridor with doors on either side.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

As she walked down to the end of the hallway, she found herself looking at her reflection, without a mirror.

"Hey, can I help you?"

The blue eyed woman with long curly blonde hair asked, adjusting her white nightgown

"Um I..."

"Wow, I didn't think I was going to get a twin."

"I...I don't think I'm your twin."

"Well, the only thing off is the hair, much too short. But other than that you're pretty much my double."

"Well I..."

"So, I'm Rosanna Cabot, But you can call me Ro. What's your name?"

"Um I...Where are we..?" Dixie asked still stunned.

"Well we're supposed to be in Oakdale.But right now, this is what we call limbo. We're kinda between worlds."

"Interesting." Dixie said as she looked around.

"Okay. So, how did you get here? What, were you killed off someplace else?"

"If you want to call it that."

"I was run off the road by my ex, even though now the son of a bitch is totally denying it ever happened. How about you?"

"Um, Food poisoning."

"Ick, what a way to go."

"Tell me about it."

"So, I'm supposed to be waking up from a coma any day now. "

"A coma? You don't look like someone who's been asleep the past few years. I mean, your hair is perfect."

"Thanks for the compliment. But how did you know I was asleep for a few years?"

"Lucky guess?"

"But that's enough about me, tell me about yourself. You have a name?"

"I'm Dixie."

"Dixie?" Rosanna said, looking taken aback for a second.

"You okay?"

"Wow, yeah. I'm sorry. Total deja'vu."

"Really!" Dixie asked with excitement, thinking she was starting to make progress here.

"So, I'm from Pine Valley."

"Wait, did you say, Pine Valley? Pine Valley, Pennsylvania?" Rosanna stuttered.

"That's the place. You ever been?"

"I..I don't know. It sounds, really familiar though. You want to sit down?" Rosanna said sounding distracted as she sat in the closest chair she could find.

"You need anything? Something to drink? You look awfully pale."

"What, you a nurse or something?"

"Well, I was a patient advocate for a bit."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, if you're a Martin in Pine Valley it's an unwritten law that you work at PVH at some point. And since my husband was a P.I,

I just fulfiled the family duty."

"Okay, now I definitely need something to drink. Preferably a martini. What will you have?" Rosanna asked as she walked over to a small minibar.

"Oh, just a club soda please."

"Can I make it a scotch and soda instead? I hate to drink alone."

"Sorry Ro, one kidney plus booze, not the best combination."

"Okay, this is getting very strange now. Why are you here? Why do I feel like I know you!"

"Maybe because, you were me."

"Come again?"

"Why would my life sound so familiar to you if you didn't live it? I know right now, you only know yourself as Rosanna Cabot, a wealthy woman with bitchy tendencies residing in Oakdale. But how would I know all this about you if we didn't have some sort of connection?"

"I...I don't know.." Rosanna said staring at Dixie blankly.

"Look, my name is Dixie Cooney Martin. I was married to Tad Martin, we raised two boys together, and we have a daughter named Kate."

"I...I actually knew that. And wait, the food poisoning. That was, peanut butter pancakes meant for your daughter in law!"

"You remember!"

"Yes, yes I do. But wait, if you...if Dixie, is truly dead, then I should be living as Rosanna right now. I should be down there, and I thought I had a chance, the other day. I'd met up with Paul in this veyy hallway .I helped him wake up from his coma, but when I tried to go through my door, and wake up in Switzerland or wherever I'm at, the door was locked. Paul had to go back without me. I felt terrible too, just leaving him on his own like that. But he knows, about me now..."

"And he's gonna go to Switzerland, pose as Craig, and take you back to Oakdale so you can get even with Craig and Meg. I know." Dixie said bitterly.

"Well you don't need to take that tone." Rosanna said sounding offended.

"I mean just because Tad has completely given up on Kate and you for his precious KWAK and Jenny, there's no reason to take your relationship issues out on Paul and me."

"I..I wasn't trying to, I just..."

"I know, you're jealous because Oakdale happens to give a damn while Pine Valley has done nothing but upset you. It's terrible what's happened to you and your family. It's not right."

"Believe me I know."

"So, let me just get this straight. The reason I haven't woken up yet,why I'm trapped in this hallway.

Is that because you're here? Because my old life as Dixie isn't over?"

"Yes. because I'm still alive. I'm in Pigeon Hollow on life support right now. That's why you're being trapped here. You have to make a choice."

"What, why is it up to me?"

"Because right now Rosanna, you have the upper hand. You've got all this support for you to come back to Oakdale. You said so yourself, people give a damn. Everyone's talking about you, thinking about you. There's even women down there imitating your voice to fool Craig. You've got everything going for you as Ro."

"And I'm stuck here because there's still a Dixie connection?"

"Yes. But it's a total longshot. The only person who's keeping me alive is Uncle Palmer, and the whole plan could backfire on him at any moment."

"I...I know. I knew that something was up when I couldn't get through that door with Paul."

"So, what are you going to do about it? As of now, everything's in favor of you Rosanna, it's set up perfectly for you to go back to Oakdale. But if we work together I can go back to PV. Unfortunately we're both stuck here until this is straightened out."

"Dixie I..."

"What is it?"

"I can't. I can't help you with this one."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, You won this battle last time. Remember? The day Ro was run off the road and presumed dead?

The next day I woke up in a hospital bed and signed Kate, the baby I traveled halfway across the world to have, the daughter I was willing to risk my life for, away to total strangers. What a brilliant way to kick off my return. And then I met up with Di at Christmas, gave some lame excuse saying that I wasn't going to go home, even though the second I saw the picture of the boys she brought, I cried my eyes out and wanted more than anything to go home and wish them a merry Christmas.

But no, I couldn't even set foot in Pine Valley until February, and then I lurked around for months! Even though I saw how much J.R and Tad needed me I refused to help and instead put the moves on Zach Slater. Then Tad and Jamie lied on the witness stand in court, told the world I was a murdering homewrecker, all so they could get me off for a crime that Tad comiitted! I had to sit there and listen to Tad confess to burying a man alive!

And as if all this wasn't enough, I spent months thinking a little girl was mine, only to discover she was Ryan Lavery's long lost sperm donation. I suffered, for months! And then finally right when everything seemed to be going for me, I ate poisoned breakfast food and died."

"Look, I know! I was there remember!" Dixiie said angrily.

"Look, I just, I don't want to go back and live someplace where I was treated unfairly."

"But wait a sec. You and Craig were very close, but he was treated unfairly and had to leave Oakdale. He was forced out just like David. And last time I checked you were infuriated by it. So you can overlook the way he was treated and just go back to Oakdale without a care in the world?"

"I didn't say that. Don't twist my words around. I wasn't expecting I'd ever be in Oakdale again after that happened, but things change."

"Exactly! Things change! So let Oakdale deal with the fact that you changed your mind, that you want to be Dixie again. Please Ro."

"No! God, can't you take a hint! I don't want to go back to that life anymore! Have you seen what's happened to that town, even within the past few months! Brooke English, just randomly walked away one day and never came back. David Hayward, gone. And Tad, he buried a man alive and walks around PV like nothing ever happened!"

"You know he's gonna suffer with that decision every day that our daughter is still missing. You know that for a fact."

"That's not my point. It's just proof that Pine Valley as we knew it, is no more. It's a place full of hyporcites, who make room for baby stealers and bow down to people they should be despising."

"Look, I know what you're saying here. Pine Valley is changed. but that doesn't mean that it's lost forever! And me going back as Dixie would somewhat be moving in the right direction."

"You sure about that? How do you know that the second you get back everything will be fine again? For all you know, you'll lurk for months for no reason whatsoever, or you'll realize Kathy isn't Kate after all and you'll suffer more."

"I never said it was a guarantee that everything would go according to plan, but I have to take that chance."

"But why? At least as Rosanna I'll be appreciated! At least I'll wake up from a coma and be able to come home right away. They want me back, they know I'm coming back."

And I know if I go back to Oakdale, I won't need to deal with family or friends disappearing for no reason, or acting completely differently then they always have. And, as of now in Pine Valley, that's not a guarantee anymore.

Besides, Paul and the whole town are expecting me any minute."

"But why be expected? You don't believe in the element of surprise? If I came back as Dixie it would blow PV out of the water."

"Listen to me. I'm tired of being surprised. I just want a year, one year, of no more surprises."

"Why a year?"

Dixie asked with tears in her eyes as she noticed Rosanna's door had come unlocked.

"Only time will tell what's gonna happen. Look, I have to go. And listen, never say never in Soapland. For all we know we could be doing this again really soon. Bye now."

Rosanna said with a sad smile as she opened the door and left, leaving Dixie alone in the long quiet hallway.

As she began to head back, she noticed a new door, and broke down in tears when she looked inside and saw herself lying comatose in bed, surrounded by doctors and a very nervous looking Palmer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cortlandt, we have had a bit of setback."

"But you told me was basically out of the damn coma! You said she was in the clear!"

"Sir, she's slipped back into the coma again. And I'm afraid this time she may not wake up again. It's not looking good."

"Don't you ever say that to me again. I brought Dixie here because you told me you had hope that she would pull through this. Don't you dare tell me you're losing that hope!" Palmer yelled as he went over and sat by Dixie's bedside, taking his nieces' hand in his.

"C'mon Dixie. Please, please try and fight back. I know that things look grim right now, but I promise you, if you can get past this it will be worth it. You have a whole family back there, all these people who love you, who want you to get well. And if you can't find it in yourself to come back for me, come back for Tad, for Kate, for J.R. Please Dixie."

"Um, Mr. Cortlandt, I...I know that this is a very difficult time for you, but as of now, the only thing keeping your niece alive is life support. Her chances, of coming back from this and living a healthy life, are very slim."

"Oh my God.They want to pull the plug on me. It's all over." Dixie choked out, feeling dizzy and trapped as she vanished in a cloud of mist.

"What are you saying?" Palmer asked.

"Are you certain that Dixie would wish to be kept alive, via these methods?"

"Are you honestly asking me to give up?"

"Sir I just..."

"I owe this to my niece. She deserves another chance at life!"

"But sir I..."

"Get out of this room before I throw you out." Palmer threatened. As the doctor left, Palmer wiped a tear away from his eye and took Dixie's hand.

"God, why is this happening? She doesn't deserve this! She has done nothing to bring this on herself. Please don't let this be the end. Please don't let me lose her again."

"Dixie! Is she okay?"

"I...I don't know! I just saw her poof in and crumple on the ground."

"Hon, can you hear me?"

"Hey, she's awake. Dixie?"

"What happened hon?"

Jenny asked as she helped her shaken friend to her feet.

"I..It's done, It's all done. She, she didn't choose me, I can't go back. Not now, not ever."

"No."

"Bu...but how?"

"It..it doesn't matter anymore, It's all over."

Dixie whispered as she walked into her room and locked the door behind her.

"Jenny? Is she right? Is it finished?" Erin asked.

"No! It's not! We came too damn far for this not to work." David said angrily.

"I...I just heard from E.J guys. Rosanna Cabot's back in Oakdale. There's nothing else we can do." Ethan said sadly as Simone gave him a hug.

"So, that's it! We've failed?"

"To hell we've failed. No, I'm not giving up on my sister that easily. I'm gonna find that alter ego and give her a piece of my mind." Will threatened.

"Will stop!" Gillian yelled.

"There is nothing that we can do. Stop it. it's done."

"She's right. In situations like this it's very rare for the underdog to prevail, Dixie's the underdog. Everybody wanted Rosanna back, where as Pine Valley can't even say Dixie's name. She's never going back to Pine Valley, everyone. We have to accept it."

"I guess so." Erin said sadly.

"Damn it all!" Will yelled angrily and walked away.

"Jen? You there? Simone asked gently.

"You tried you're best hon. There's nothing we can do now. You heard what Ethan said. It's never gonna happen, I..." Erin tried to talk but was cut off.

"Never say never. Not up here. It's not allowed."

"But I..."

"No, we can't lose hope. If we do, we can't have miracles."

Jenny said with a knowing smile as she walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

4 Months Later...

"So, anyone hear any good jokes lately?"

Jenny asked only to receive blank looks from David and Gillian, who then returned to their books.

She then shifted her attention to Kate, who was playing cards with Bess.

"Gran, how about you tell everyone about the time when Tad..."

"Dear, there's only so many stories a woman can tell these days, and besides, an anecdote about Tad is worthy of a more enthusiastic audience."

"I'm gonna fetch us some more tea." Bess said.

"But, we have enough...Oh, never mind."

Jenny then looked over at Simone and Ethan, usually the most lively duo around. And she was saddened to see Ethan asleep, off enjoying himself in Salem, while Simone was drowning her sorrows in a pint of ice cream, half watching An Affair to Remember.

Knowing her attempt to lighten the mood was pointless, Jenny got up and went for a walk, thinking she'd make herself useful entertaining three year olds at the nursery.

Pine Valley's corner of heaven had been this way for too long. Everyone seemed depressed or distant. It was rare to see anyone smiling or enjoying themselves. And it was as if the groups were afraid to enjoy themselves, or felt like they couldn't because of what was going on back home. Anyone with any connection to the Kane, Slater, Lavery and even Montgomery clans, could see from the lookout the angst and pain that their families were suffering while those two babies were fighting for their lives in the hospital. And everyone else was just disappointed wth how their families and friends were acting. More and more characters seemed to be residing in the cafe or attic.And others just left town permanently, only to be replaced with people who had no family here to watch over them in the first place.

When Jenny got to the nursery, she saw Leora and Brooke's daughter, Laura playing house, while Bess was sitting in the corner by herself.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hi." Bess said sadly.

"So why are you sitting here all by yourself? Wouldn't you rather be playing with your friends?"

"Nuh uh." Bess said shaking her head.

"Why not? I thought you love playing house?"

"I..I don't want to today."

"How come?"

"'Cause I don't wanna make my friends sad."

"How could you make them sad?"

"My mama's sad. That makes me sad." Bess said with tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Oh hon." Jenny said sadly as she pulled the little girl onto her lap.

"Listen, your mom isn't gonna be sad forever, you hear me? She's gonna get better soon, you'll see."

"I miss her."

"I know sweetie. She misses you too."

"Can, can I see her?"

"Hon, I..."

"No, it's okay. I know, I... I can't."

"You'll see her really soon, I promise. but you know something. I think what your mom would want the most, is for you to have fun with your friends now, not just sit here and worry about her."

"No, not until Ma wakes up."

"Bess." Jenny said sadly

"No!" Bess said stubbornly as she stood up and curled up on a nearby couch with her stuffed animal.

Jenny then walked over, covered Bess with a blanket and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise you Bess. We're gonna make sure you and your mom feel better. I swear it."

Jenny said with a whisper as she walked out of the nursery,. Wanting a place to think, she walked over to the lookout and sat on a nearby bench.

"Mind if I join ya?"

"What I...Oh, Will.What did ya say?" Jenny asked sounding distracted.

"Just wondering if I could join ya. May I?"

"Sure, it's a free cosmos."

"So, I'm just gonna assume the black streaks under your eyes came from your dayjob as a part time mechanic,right?" Will said with a sad smile as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face.

"Oh thanks. Yeah, you gotta invest in some waterproof mascara if you're gonna live in these parts, right?"

"Well that's never been my area of expertise so I'll just take your word for it." Will said with a smile.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"This! How are you not getting dragged down in this funk everybody's in? And how can you still be so funny and look so handsome while everyone here's a wreck?"

"Handsome? Well ain't that a kick in the head! Miss Gardner, sweet on a little ol' country boy like me? You're making me blush!"

Will joked.

"Well I, I, you know. You're just acting so, and I. um. Well. I..." Jenny stammered.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself there!"

"I'm sorry, I just. I don't know what's the matter with me. These days I barely know if I'm coming or going, let alone whatever I'm saying."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have teased ya like that."

"Believe me, talking with you even when you're teasing me is practically the highlight of my day."

"Well I'm glad to know I'm doing something right for a change."

"You know, you didn't answer my question before. How are you handling all this like such a pro? I would've figured you'd have gone and locked yourself in your room too with everything that's happened."

"Are you kidding? Having one Cooney mad at the world is all this place can take. I figure one of us needs to try and stay positive."

"Well you're doing a good job."

"Yeah, I've decided on being an actor in my next life. It's not easy trying to put on a brave face for a three year old and a grieving mother each day of the week."

"I can imagine."

"And plus, I figure a little good energy would do Dixie some good. Then again what do I know, I haven't even seen her for the past four months."

Will said with frustration as he got up and began pacing.

"Hey, what happened to that brave face?"

"Can't a guy get a break!"

"Of course, I just..."

"No, it's not, you. I'm just..."

"Will, it's okay. You don't have to defend yourself to me."

"I just wanna go and bust that damn door of hers down! And then I'd give her a hug and tell her everything is gonna work itself out. I want to fix this ugliness for her, to be the brother she deserves.

I want to help her get outta this hell so she can get back to that house of her's in that crazy, wonderful damn town. So she can pick up that sweetheart of a daughter she has for the first time and raise her like she's supposed to, with that loon of a brother of your's and their together forever magic, the envy of every other damn romantic couple out there! I want Dixie to live the fairy tale she deserves to live, and she ain't gonna get it from that damn lookout point!" Will said angrily.

"Ditto." Jenny said with a sad smile as she gave Will a hug.

"Look, there has to be something else we can do here. They has to be!"

"Look, all we can do, is hope Will. That's it. We can't lose faith here. It's all we've got."

"But..."

"Shhh, just keep on that brave face for awhile longer. You can't give up, not yet."

"Why, what's the point?"

"She's over there in that nursery."

Jenny said pointing at Bess, who all of a sudden got up and started playing with the other girls.

"What in the...?"

"What? She's just having a tea party with her friends. What's so weird about that?"

"Nothing it's just. Oh my God!" Jenny said as she ran over and opened Dixie's door.

"Okay, if it had been that easy I would've done it!"

Will said with confusion as he ran over and saw Dixie with Jenny.

"What is going on here? How did you...and why is she?"

"What's a matter Will, cat got your tongue?"

"But? How..."

"Will, easy! All I did was open the door, nothing to get that worked up over." Dixie said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"But why?" Jenny asked happily as Erin, Simone and David gathered around.

"I, I just felt like it was time. I missed you guys and I don't know, it felt right."

"I think somethings gonna happen guys, something good."


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, wait a second here Jen. The woman got up, and turned a doorknob. How does Dixie coming out of her cave make everything okay again around here?" Simone asked with confusion while Dixie walked away from the crowd towards the nursery trying to comfort Bess.

"I...I kind of agree. I mean have you looked at what's going on down there lately?" Erin said gesturing to Pine Valley, sounding skeptical and unsure as to why Dixie was going to go to Pine Valley at a time like this  
"My nephew is permanently deaf. And look at little Ian. He's still down there fighting for his life! Plus Annie is scared to death 'cause of that psycho brother of her's running around. Not to mention Jack and Erica are at each other's throats.That doesn't look exactly like paradise down there."

"Well, as devastating as what's happened with those little boys and the Slater-Lavery-Montgomery-Kane clans, contrary to popular belief Pine Valley does not solely revolve around those families."  
Jenny said as Will nodded in agreement.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Erin said defensively  
"Hey, easy. The lady's just trying to make a point."  
Will said.  
"Erin, I'm not trying to say what happened to your family isn't important, just that there are other people down there living their lives, and that Dixie's probably affected by some other situation involving her family that we can't see from the lookout." Jenny said.

"Yeah, The way I see it the lookout's the equivalent of watching one of those crazy soap operas. We can only see certain people, certain characters at a time living their lives, and even know more about what's going on than they do sometimes. Luckily you don't have to watch them all the time, and if you're lucky you can see who see who care about." Simone said.

"She's right dear." Kate said.  
"Up here all we have is a little glimpse into what's going on back home. It's only certain things that we're able to tune into each day at that lookout.. As much as we want to, we can't peek in on Myrtle's dress shop or Brooke's house, or see Ruth making cookies in her kitchen whenever we want. We get to look at what they think is worth showing us. Nothing more unless we poof there ourselves, something not easy to do at our age."  
"Yes." Bess said.  
"Why do you think Mona or Phoebe can't come back and visit their loved ones in Pine Valley. They've lived here too long, their time back there is done. It's the same with Kate and I."

"Well Simone, if Pine Valley was one of those soaps, it wouldn't be on the air much longer. I fall asleep just sitting at the lookout."  
David said.  
"Well I think that's gonna have to change. " Jenny said with a smile.

"Hey, what did you find out?"  
Will asked.  
"Jenny, c'mon. What's going on here."  
Dixie asked with confusion.

"You just gotta come with me."  
"Why, so we can see more of this lunacy and suffering? Or do you just want us to all take a nap? No thanks, I'll go right on back to being young and restless if you don't mind." David said with a smirk

"It's okay, we don't need his help this time anyways." Jenny said.  
"Oh come now. You can't seriously be refusing the services of David Hayward."  
"Just drop the ego and we'll be fine."  
"Are you crazy Erin? Without ego all that's left is a stethoscope and some truth serum."  
"Well if you're gonna take that tone..." David bristled.  
"Hey, ease up there with us David. Please?"  
Dixie asked with a sad smile.  
"I'd be honored."

"Look, I don't care who comes, but we aren't gonna see a thing from up here."

Jenny then disappeared with friends and family in tow, and the gang poofed outside a certain bar.

"Okay, what's so special about the old Roadside."  
"Oh I think I know, anyone up for a little dancing? Dix, where's your cowboy hat?" Will teased.  
"That was a long time ago Will." Dixie said sadly as she looked in the window of the Comeback to see Tad and Krystal cooing over baby Jenny.  
"There's no way he remembers that now."  
"Oh c'mon hon. There's no way he'd forget something like that." Erin said.  
"Exactly. I don't see anyone else being able to look that great boot-scooting in a cowboy hat in a bar." David said with a mischevious smile.  
"Definitely." Simone chimed in.  
"Now see, if I'd be the one who'd linedanced for him, it would have been so painful for him he'd have no choice but to forget it. But there's no way he'd let himself forget you. You own his heart."  
"Exactly. You guys are Tad and Dixie, together forever, remember?"  
"Well, I guess forever here and up there are two different things."  
Dixie said, her eyes shining with tears as she continued to look through the window.

"Um, okay Jen. Not trying to rush you or anything, but when is this whole plan gonna get into motion here?"  
"Yeah guys, I think this is just a big mistake."

"Erin's right Jen. How is this helping us any?" Will asked with frustration in his voice.  
"Guys, I swear this is going to work. We just have to be patient..."  
"Patient? Jenny, We've been patient long enough! We finally get Dixie awake and we take her here, so she can see Tad with Krystal and their baby at the Roadhouse of all places! This isn't getting us anyplace except right back where we were!"  
"Will c'mon. Trust me on this."  
"Trust you on what! Why are we here! Damnit, can someone please just come and show us what we're here for!"

Then suddenly everyone turned to see a man holding an envelope walk into the Comeback.  
"What the...?"  
"I told you to just be patient. C'mon!" Jenny said with excitement as everyone poofed into the bar.

"Um, excuse me, is a Krystal Chandler present?"  
"Uh, Ms Carey just stepped out for a second. Is there anything I can do for you?" Tad asked as he put Jenny in her stroller.  
"Um, well, it's urgent that Mrs. Chandler gets this right away."  
"It's no problem, I'll make sure she sees it." Tad told the nervous looking man as he went to take the envelope, but then suddenly the man jerked back.  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but this is an important document for only Mrs. Chandler to see."  
"But she isn't here right now..." Tad said sounding suspicious, recognizing this man as one of Adam's lawyers.  
"What's going on here? Barry? What are you doing here?" Krystal asked nervously.  
"Mrs. Chandler, I came here to give you this. Mr. Chandler says it's urgent."  
"He couldn't have, he didn't authorize this, no..."  
"Hon, what is it? What did that bastard do this time."  
But she didn't answer Tad and handed Barry back the envelope.  
"I don't want to see this. Tell Adam he can go to hell for this."  
"But Mrs. Chandler I..."  
"Why do you keep calling me that! The name is Carey! Krystal Carey!"  
"Krystal. I can't give this back to Adam."  
"Fine, you can't take this back to your precious boss, than here." Krystal yelled as she took the envelope and threw it in a nearby garbage can.  
"Go and report that back to Mr. Chandler!" Krystal yelled as Barry ran out of the bar.  
"I can't believe that son of a..."  
As Krystal continued ranting and pacing Tad noticed that the envelope on top of the garbage can had the address of a nearby genetics lab.  
Realizing exactly what Adam had sent Krystal, Tad ran over and gave her a hug.  
"Thank you, just thank you."

"Oh Tad." Krystal said with a sigh.  
"No, I mean it. Thank you for, for everything." Tad said with a shy smile as he put an engagement ring on Krystal's finger.  
"Tad, I..." Krystal said, completely stunned.  
"Look, I'm gonna take Jenny over to the house. Colby's there to watch her. When I come back we're gonna celebrate."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just stay right here until I get back.Don't move." Tad said with a grin.

"Well, this little outing's slowly becoming more and more pointless." Erin said.  
"Yes, and more nauseating." Simone said with disgust after seeing Tad plant a kiss on Krystal.  
"Poor kid." David said sadly after seeing the expression on Dixie's face.  
"Why the hell are we even here?"

"I'm not sure but we aren't gonna be for much longer."  
Will said angrily.  
"C'mon Dix, let's go."  
"Will, wait! Just relax. Alright! We just have to hold on for a few more minutes!"  
"Forget it Jen. I'm sorry but we've had enough."  
"But there's something here, I know it! I wouldn't have brought us here unless I was sure it would make everything alright! You know that! And besides, Dixie wouldn't have felt strong enough to come here if this was a mistake."  
"Well just look at how great she's holding up now Jen. This is just making everything worse. I'm taking her back."  
"No, you can't Will. None of us can. It's Dixie's choice if she wants to go back. We can't make it for her. It's not allowed." Jenny said.

"But she isn't capable of making that choice though! Look at her, she's a wreck!"  
"Will c'mon. You have to trust me on this!"  
"Yes, trust Jenny, Will. 'Cause I'm not going anyplace yet." Dixie said stubbornly.  
"Why in the world not?"  
"'Cause if this was too much for me I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have had the strength to so much as open my front door this morning."  
"But my God Dix, look at what this is doing to you. This is hell for you!"  
"I've been through worse things in my life than seeing Tad with other women Will. You and I both know that."  
"But, if you could have seen the look on your face when he..."  
"Look, I may not be all smiles at seeing Tad playing house with Krystal Carey. But if watching this ugliness play out is what's gonna get me out of this halo than I'm willing to suffer through it."  
"I just don't want you to get so burned out you collapse like last time. You scared the hell outta me!"  
"Look, I appreciate that you're looking out for me. But I know what I can handle and what I can't. I'm a big girl Will, You don't need to protect me from all the bad stuff anymore. Okay?"  
"Okay. Just be careful alright?"  
"I promise." Dixie said as she gave Will a hug.  
"Look, if this is too much for you to deal with you can go back home you know. I've got the entire cosmos here, I'll be fine if you wanna leave."  
"Are you kidding? I've managed to sit through this horror show this long, I may as well stick around for the happy ending."

"Hey I think you're in luck! Look!" Jenny said with excitement as Tad walked towards the car with Jenny, leading everyone to gather at the window. There they saw Krystal frantically rummaging through the garbage can searching for the envelope from Adam.  
"Oh my God. She wouldn't dare!" Erin said in shock.  
"Oh she'd dare alright." Jenny muttered under her breath.  
"Was I really in love with her at one point?" David said in disbelief as he watched Krystal pull the crinkled DNA test out.  
"Well girl, congratulations. You're still the one and only Jenny to ever have lived in this town." Will said as he watched Krystal answer her cellphone in tears.

"Adam, hey. It's me. Listen, I...I have to talk to you..I saw the test. Jenny is Charlotte.I...I'm so, I don't even know what to say. God, i just missed you so much. i wanted for this little girl to be your's Adam, I knew you'd come around.No, it's fine, I'm...I'm fine, just some ol' waterworks. No, I'll...I'll tell him, you don't say a word, you hear? I know he won't be thrilled but he has to know the truth. Guess this little beauty's going back." Krystal said with a sob as she looked at the ring Tad had given her.  
"Yes, Adam. I'll...I'll tell Tad right away.God, I never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"You never thought you'd hear what?"

"Oh Tad, I, um..."  
"Hey, you okay?"  
"Well I..."  
"Who was on the phone? Was it a little present for me? Hmm? Did you honestly think you could pull off another surprise, your last attempt was far from successful."  
"Tad I..."  
"Easy, let's just take a look." Tad joked as he grabbed Krystal's phone  
"Tad I..."  
Krystal stammered, as she tried to ball up the piece of paper behind her on the bar.  
"Wait, what's with this? Why were you? .What the hell..."  
Tad muttered as he picked up the crumpled sheet. Then his confusion turned to rage as he read what Krystal was so desperate to hide.  
"Well, I hope this answered all your questions."  
"Tad I..."  
"You just had to know for sure didn't you? You just couldn't have been content with what you had, what we, had. In that house where we agreed that we were gonna try and be a family.  
Yes, we'd be dysfunctional, crazy, patchwork of one, but nontheless we had it. At least I thought we did.  
But no, I bet it was driving you crazy. You constantly wondering if you'd made a huge mistake moving in there in the first place. Wondering if you'd walked out on the so called love of your life for absolutely nothing. Wondering if PVH had made a gigantic mess of everything.  
You probably never could have had peace with us, unless you had solid proof I was our daughter's biological father. Never mind the fact that I love that little girl more than life itself. Never mind that the man who you've hoped and prayed would turn out to be her dad tried to sell her on the black market and could've killed her! And never mind that he's already alienated the rest of the "family" he does have, and that he treats his kids and his wives like posessions, not people. Never mind that I have a son who's living proof of that!"  
"Tad, I never wanted this to happen, I just..."  
"Oh don't give me that! You wanted this to happen all along.Your fantasy was that Adam Chandler would miraculously become your baby's father, and he'd welcome you back with open arms. Well look at that Krystal, you got your wish." Tad said, realizing the phone call Krystal had made was to Adam.  
"So that's wonderful isn't it. Adam has acccepted you back, and he's gonna raise your daughter like his own. Wonderful, you've made your choice. Run off, be with Adam, do whatever the hell you want with the rest of your life, I don't care anymore. All I care about is that poor little girl. For her sake she better turn out completely different than either of you!"  
Blinded by tears and anger, Tad stormed out of the Comeback, leaving a shaken up ex crowd and a crowd of stunned angels behind him. All except for one, who happily poofed out of sight, after seeing she was definitely needed elsewhere.

Somehow after the scene at the Comeback, when he finally came to his senses, Tad realized his feet had led him to the park. To the exact spot where he'd been abandoned by his father with a broken arm, and where he'd made the decision that still haunted him to this day. Out of anger, frustration, and pure exhaustion, he collapsed onto the bench. Within the past hour, his whole world had turned upside down. A world based on nothing but lies. Having Jenny turn out to be Adam's was the last straw. The straw he knew would be the one to break his back.

All the grief and all the pain he'd felt after the murder of Madden, the loss of Kate,and more importantly Dixie's untimely and awful death, he'd managed to shove aside.

He'd been living in a land of denial for months, thinking if he kept himself from dealing with the pain he was in, it would eventually go away. But it hadn't, and he knew there was only one person in the world who could free him from this hell he'd created for himself.

Tad then looked up desperately into the night sky, trying to find the smallest sign that he'd survive this. But the entire sky was filled with stormy, ominous looking clouds. Not a wishing star in sight.

And at that moment, he felt just as, if not more abandoned and lost than he had when he was here all those years ago.

Not wanting to make a scene in the middle of a public park, Tad silently trudged back home, or at least the house he'd tried and failed to make into a home.

As he unlocked the door, and walked in the foyer, he felt a chill in the air.

Any warm, comforting feelings this house had given him had completely vanished. He felt like he'd just woken up from some dream, as if he'd he'd finally crashed from some crazy high he'd been on the past eight months.

After walking upstairs to his room, he didn't even have the energy to get changed, and he fell backwards onto his bed, falling asleep in his clothes, falling into an uneasy slumber.

"Ha, I knew it! I knew one day my son would come back to me."

"What the..."

"What is is now boy, cat got your tongue?" The old man said in a cruel sneeering tone.

"GGet the hell away from me." Tad stuttered after seeing Ray Gardner leering back at him.

"Oh sorry son, 'fraid I can't do that. Nobody's here except for us Gardner's now. Ya hear that boy? None of those damn Martin's are gonna come and save your pathetic excuse for a life now. You're stuck with your ol' man for good!"

"No I'm not."

"Oh you really think that? Not even your precious Dixie bird is here to save your skin this time 'round. Nope, that crazy chickadee finally got what was coming to her."

"You old bastard. Don't you dare bring up Dixie, ever again! You aren't fit enough to so much as say her name."

Tad threatened as he lunged towards his father, determined to end this nightmare.

"You can't scare me. How can you, you don't mean a damn thing to me."

"Actually son, you're right. What can possibly scare a man who buried a fella alive?"

Ray said with an evil grin...

"Hello Mr. Martin."

"This...this is just a dream. This isn't happening..." Tad said turning pale as he saw Greg Madden staring back at him.

"Oh, but this is real Mr. Martin.As real as the crate you buried me in that night. As real as the fact that you are never going to see your precious Kate again, and what a shame, after all the trouble it took to try and torture the information out of me. You probably didn't consider you'd kill me in the process, did you?"

"Leave, leave me the hell alone!" Tad yelled completely panicked.

"You don't even deserve to raise that child. She's better off away from you. Especially without her mother to look after her, not that she ever could have. But you already knew that..."

Madden said as Tad found himself in the ICU at PVH, standing at Dixie's bedside surrounded by all the doctors, all telling him they'd done everything they could.

He pushed the doctors aside, took her cold hand and smoothed her hair out of her closed eyes, trying to let her know he was there.

"Dixie. Dixie c'mon. Please, sweetheart, no. You can't, you can't die on me now.

No, you gotta listen to me. I...I know, I messed up, I messed up big. I..I've made so many mistakes. I...I was the one who didn't believe you, didn't try to forgive you, treated you like you were the bad guy. But it wasn't you, you understand? It was me, all me! I...I'm the reason we can't find Kate...I'm the one who didn't believe you about Krystal's baby, it was me! Dix please, I need you to hear me. You need to come back!...I...I need you to wake up. I...I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that everything is alright when it's not. That I'm surviving without you, without our house, without the boys, without Kate. I..I can't live in that house anymore and pretend that I'm alright. I can't live in this denial the rest of my life. Dixie. Please. You...you came back for me before. You've always managed to pull me out of whatever hell I'm in. You've saved me so many times Dixie Cooney, even when I thought everything was hopeless. I need you to come back and help me one more time Dix. And I swear to you I'm gonna be there for you. Together forever Dixie. Please! Please open your eyes Dix, please!"

Tad begged,panicking as he became trapped in endless, confusing darkness.

"God, someone help me, please..."

Tad cried as he closed his eyes, putting his head in his hands.

Then suddenly, he relaxed a bit. He began feeling safe, surrounded in a warm white light.

Then he felt someone reach out and touch his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"Shhh. It's okay now. It's alright Tad, I'm here for you. It's all gonna be okay. Just open your eyes sweetheart. Just wake up and I'll be here before you know it."


	17. Chapter 17

"D...Dixie?" Tad whispered as he opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed drenched in a cold sweat.

Taking a deep breath he looked around, and slowly became aware this had all been a dream. A terrifyingly realistic dream.

But somehow, he felt less stress now then before he had gone to sleep. It was as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Well, I guess being scared out of your head can do that to a guy. No more late night pepperoni pizzas for me." He mumbled to himself as he tried get back to sleep, trying to rewind to the one part of his dream when he swore he saw Dixie alive and well. It was the part when she helped him escape the blackness he'd been trapped in.

The whole scene had felt so real. It reminded him of the night she had found him in the aftermath of the Holidays explosion all those years ago.

But as he sat there staring at his ceiling, he felt saddened to know nothing like that experience was going to occur in this lifetime.

Then suddenly, he was jolted from his dreamlike state when his cellphone on the bedside table started buzzing.

"What the hell? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's not even 9:00 yet, you weren't asleep yet were ya?"

"Um, well I..."

"Never mind, all you over the hill blokes obviously need your rest. Sorry to disturb ya old man."

"Fish and Chips, stop trying to be cute. Leave the wiseass wit for the P.I who can dish it out properly."

"You mean leave razor edge sarcasm to the P.I who can't manage to stay up past nine? Nope, sorry. Don't hear that happening anytime soon "

"Hey, get to the point soon or the only thing you'll be hearing is a dial tone."

"Ooh good one."

Aidan smirked.

"Fish and Chips." Tad sighed impatiently.

"Sorry, I've really gotta work on respecting my elders."

"Aidan!" Tad barked.

"Okay. Cuteness done. I need you down at the office right away."

"How come?"

"Someone's been trying to get a hold of you all day. And you're the only P.I they want to meet with, surprisingly."

"Well who is it?"

"All I heard on the line was someone asking for you. They didn't leave a name."

"How come I can't get in touch with them tomorrow instead?"

"'Cause whoever it is they're gonna be here any minute."

"Fine, I'm on my way."

"Okay, but bring your key. I'm heading out now."

"Whatever. You know I'd be there now if you didn't try to be all clever on the phone." Tad said grumpily.

"Well now where would the fun be in that?" Aidan laughed as he hung up the phone.

"Ha! The kids still got it!"

Tad cheered after finally beating his high score in pinball. He'd been waiting here for the past twenty minutes and his mystery person still hadn't shown up. Deciding another round wouldn't hurt he reset the machine, only to hear the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Martin?"

"Yes. Are you whoever's been calling here all night?"

"Yes, I have something important to discuss with you."

"You know had I known you didn't want to talk with me in person you could've just called me on my cell. It would've saved me all the trouble of coming here tonight."

"Well it's nice to know how much respect you treat your potential clients with, Tad."

"Look, I'm sorry it's just...you know what, never mind. What can I do for you?"

Tad asked, but starting hearing static and other voices in the background.

"Um, ma'mm, I'm sorry but you've used up your phone allowance for the day. You have to hang up."

"Oh but you don't understand, this is a very important phone call. I haven't been able to get in contact with this man all day! It's terrible because there's so many things I need to tell him and apologize for. See, we used to be old friends, our children grew up together."

"I'm sorry but..."

"No, I'm not hanging up until I'm finished."

"But..."

"Please Mike. Just a few minutes more. We're friends aren't we? You always let me have extra material to make lanyards and such, remember?

You know, back at Laurel Hill?"

"But Ms.Dillon, I..."

"Now if you'll just let me finish this call I'll be done before anyone notices a thing."

"It's alright Mike, leave her to us."

"Oh don't you dare come near me. No, I've earned this phone time. I've been here for how many months without causing one disturbance. And this is a very important call! Please!"

"I'm sorry, no."

"But I..."

And then all he heard was a dial tone. Nervously Tad traced the call and was shocked to realize it had come from Oakhaven.

Stunned, he locked up the office and drove off frantically to track down his mysterious client.

"Oh my goodness. Tad! How in the world did you find...what am I saying, you're a detective, it's your job.

So, how've ya been. Would you care for something to eat? I'm sure I can persuade someone here to whip you up something."

"Okay listen, Janet, I think I've done enough persuading here to last me a lifetime. And we're kinda in a time crunch at the moment so whatever you wanted to tell me, do it soon 'kay? 'Cause in a few minutes some goon's gonna come for me with a straightjacket and I'll be running the agency outta that adjoining cell."

"Alright Tad, calm down, have a seat and I'll tell you everything."

"Fine, I'm listening."

"Okay, well awhile back, I wasn't quite...myself, ya know?"

"Oh yes, I was on the receiving end of you not being 'yourself' Janet. Remember you kidnapping Krystal's and my...Krystal's baby?"

"Oh Tad."

"Janet, I don't really need a pity party now, okay?"

"A pity party, from me? If that's what you're expecting you really should book that room next to mine."

"So you don't care at all that Jenny isn't really my daughter."

"Honestly, no. I don't Tad."

"Oh really, 'cause I happen to care a lot Janet. And I dunno, I kinda came all the way out here tonight 'cause at one point we happened to be friends. I had assumed you didn't value that when you kidnapped the girl I believed was my daughter, just 'cause you were off your meds, but I guess even in your right mind you don't think of me that way at all anymore!"

"Tad, wait. Just listen to me for a second. Do you know why I don't care about Jenny not being your baby? It's not because I don't care about you anymore. I do value our friendship Tad, more than you'll ever know, which is why I had to do what I did!"

"Oh, I get it now. You care about me so you steal a little girl I care about. Yeah Janet, that makes a ton of sense."

"Tad, when I took Jenny I was out of my mind. I was confused and manipulated and sick. But someplace I knew that that you having that tie to Krystal would get you hurt in the end. That she was up to no good, as usual. I think that's why I was so willing to trust Adam Chandler. Somehow in all that fuzziness going on up here, I sensed that Jenny would end up being his little girl, not your's. I knew that Krystal still wanted Adam, not you. Somehow I got this feeling that you would end up suffering all the more because of Krystal, and Tad, you've already suffered too much."

"Janet I..."

"And also, I didn't think that connection with Krystal was helping you at all Tad. That woman always seems to hurt you."

"Well I guess, but..."

"Tad, no buts. She is a bad influence on you. She tried to raise your little girl with your archenemy, and she lied to you for months! She took advantage of you."

"Sweetheart, I don't let anyone take advantage of me."

"Up until Krystal came along you didn't. She struck when you were at your weakest Tad."

"Well, you...you have that right."

"Am I also right in saying that you let her go ahead and do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Actually, there's no need to answer that. I already know I'm right." Janet said matter of factly.

"Well, you mind sharing with the rest of the class whatever twisted logic got you to that conclusion, 'cause I'm having a little trouble here."

"Oh Tad. How you make a living as a P.I, I have no idea."

"Okay Janet. Quit it with the insult parade here. What makes you think I've ever let Krystal manipulate me?"

"Because not so long ago you were weak, you were upset, and you were grieving. And being a man you wanted nothing more than for those feeling to go away. You'd do anything to accomplish that, even begging forgiveness from the almighty Krystal Chandler to distract yourself from real issues you should've dealt with."

"What...What makes you think I've ever stopped thinking about Dixie and Kate?"

"Maybe the fact that you never let yourself grieve at all for them. Maybe the fact that you jumped at the chance to stick it to Adam all to avoid your feelings.

Maybe the fact that you rebounded into an insta family with a woman you should beavoiding like the plague, and that up until now you only focused on the daughter who was right in front of you rather than the one who really needs you? Although I do admire you creating such an elaborate land of denial as your defense mechanism. It's not easy to change into a completely different person all just hide your feelings. I happen to prefer expressing my emotions rather than hiding them though, I hear that's the healthy way to go about it. So, would you care for some tea, Tad?"

Reeling from Janet's dead on diagnosis, Tad found himself sitting in his chair, speechless. There was not one snide comeback in his head.

She had read him like a book. It was as if his sister, his grandmother, his third mother Nola and Dixie had all done one intense psychoanalysis on him at once, all through Janet Dillon.

"And no comeback whatsoever. I must've hit home there Tad."

"I...Wow, I just what the hell kinda pills have they got you on Janet?"

"I'll choose to ignore that last statement if you don't mind."

Janet said as she noticed Tad take the ring Krystal had given him and stick it in his pocket.

"Well it looks like my prediction came true, you and Krystal are history now, am I correct?"

"Yes. Yes Janet as of six hours ago, Krystal and I were through."

Tad said sadly as Janet gave him a hug.

"It's alright, Tad. It's better this way. So, now that that's done. Let's get to why we're really here."

"Okay, Janet, what ya got for me?"

"Well, alright. I should probably start from the beginning here. Chances are you remember the day that I was interrogating you and Krystal about your parenting skills?"

"Yes, I remember that day pretty clearly."

"Oh by the way, I did happen to only grade Krystal's performance that day, she failed miserably by the way."

Janet said with a smirk getting a smile out of Tad.

"No but, I already knew how amazing you were with our kids when they were growing up. You, Dixie and the boys were practically Amanda's other family. Lord knows she needed that when she was growing up."

"Oh Janet, Amanda loves you more than anything. You know that."

"Well, we're getting off topic here. See a few days ago, my Mandy came to visit, and she brought me a tote I'd left behind the last time I saw her. I was going through it and I found a notepad full of some random mumbo-jumbo I'd somehow written. It's from the day I held that interview with you and Krystal. I can barely even make the scibbles out."

Janet said sounding embarassed as she handed Tad the notepad.

"The funny thing is, I think there was something I'd wanted to tell you the day I'd written in it. But for the life of me, I can't remember what it was."

"Well, did anything, um, specific happen to before you wrote in the notepad, before that interview you did?"

"I...I can't really remember I..."

As Janet struggled to remember what she had seen that day, Tad absent-mindedly began flipping through the notepad she'd given him, then suddenly turned pale after he saw the shocking answer to Janet's hangman.

"Now if I could just remember what happened when..."

"JJanet...Why, why did you write this?" Tad stuttered as he showed Janet the word game.

"Wait, stop shaking it long enough to let me look. Ah yes, this is what I wanted to show you!"

"LListen sweetheart, you gotta tell me what made you write this, you understand?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do since you came here? Are you alright, you're shaking like a leaf!"

"Janet, I'm...I'm fine alright. You just gotta tell me what made you write this here."

"I'm thinking alright!" Janet said sounding frustrated.

"I mean, it has to be something pretty major for you to write down that Dixie's still alive.What the hell does this mean? There's all this faded scribble above that that I can't even make out! Please Janet. I'm begging you. You have to tell me what made you write this."

"Wait I...It's starting to come back."

"Okay, okay good."

"I...I remember that it took some planning on my part to get away from Adam and get to the condo to come and find you. And after I got out of that dreadful attic at the Chandler Mansion, once I'd realized Adam was up to no good, I decided it was up to me to determine how good Krystal would be as a parent. But as I made my way over to do that interview, I realized there was something else that was far more important that I had to do. You see I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Dixie at all before she..." Janet said sadly as Tad took her hand.

"I knew I had to stop by and pay my respects. But when I got to the cemetary, something felt off. "

"How so?" Tad asked.

"Well, I don't really like talking about this, but when I'm in situations like this, with all that energy and all those spirits, I can somehow sense the person's presence. It's hard for me to explain. You probably think I need to up my dosage don't you."

"No, it's, it's fine. I'm used to stuff like that by now. I mean Ma swears by those tarot cards of her's. And I dunno, I kinda get where you're coming from with the whole spirit, getting to the other side business. I've been there a few times myself."

"Well, in any event, there was definitely a weird energy. And I swear to you, I could not feel Dixie's presence whatsoever in the entire park. Something wasn't right that day, Tad. And being the curious person I am, I knew there had to be a reason behind it."

"Janet, where did you go after the cemetary?"

Tad asked nervously.

"I...I can't remember anymore Tad. I'm sorry, it's all too fuzzy."

"Okay look, what can I do to help you remember some more. Can I get you outta here somehow?"

"Well I, I'm not really sure. . I can't afford to break out of here again."

"Hang on, don't move, just try and think some more. I'll be right back." Tad said as he whipped out his cellphone.

"Chandler."

"J.R? It's Tad."

"Tad, what's wrong? You sound awful."

"Look, this is important, I need to get in touch with Amanda Dillon. Right away. You have her number, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. How come?"

"It's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"J.R, I.."

"Tell me what kind of emergency you have involves my girlfriend."

"It's about her mom, alright."

"What? Did she break out of the loony bin again?"

"No, I need to break her out."

"What! That woman stole my son! She stole your daughter! She belongs locked up!"

"Look J.R, she's harmless alright! She's on her meds, everything's fine. I wouldn't be doing this if it was gonna be a risk. I need her help with a case."

"What case could that nutjob possibly help you with?"

"Look J.R, I don't have time for this.." Tad said sounding impatient.

"Well make time for it! I'm not giving you the number unless you tell me why you need it!"

"J.R, please, just get me on the phone with Amanda."

"Give me a reason why."

Damnit J.,R, your mother and I don't have time for this right now!"

"What did you just say?"

"I just, I...No, forget it, I'll look it up myself. Bye."

"Tad? Tad you there? Hello?" J.R said with confusion , but realized the line had gone dead and he hung up the phone. With a sigh, he closed his suitcase and turned off the light in the bedroom, the room he'd called his for the past several years.

As he walked down the dimly lit hallway of the mansion, he passed by another empty room. A room he passed by so many times but hadn't been inside for the past eight months. A room he wished was still occupied. With tears in in his eyes he opened the heavy wooden door and walked inside.

Looking around he realized nothing had been changed. Nobody had had the heart to move anything around. It was as if she had never left. There was still a crocheted blanket folded neatly on her bed, similar to the one packed safely in his suitcase. He knew his mom had made it herself, and he knew she'd had the intention of finishing another one for someone else. Sitting on the bed he picked up the blanket and held it close. Something he had done quite a bit when was a little kid scared during a thunderstorm or even when he was an angry teenager, residing in this very mansion.

After refolding the blanket he placed it on the bed, and picked up one of the framed pictures on the nightstand. He remembered this moment like it was yesterday.

His mom had wanted a picture of him and Little A together, and then after realizing she wanted to be in the shot with her boys, had struggled for ten minutes adjusting the camera tripod and the automatic timer to get her perfect picture.

By this time Little A had gotten completely restless and began playing with a nearby truck, so his mom had to settle for just this shot with just the two of them, just like old times.

On the dresser there was also an open book of pictures.Flipping through he saw his whole life in photographs, from when he was taking his first steps to his third grade school play.

There was a picture from when he and Jamie were kids, with Dixie and Brooke standing proudly behind them in the background.

There was also a candid looking picture, with Tad, Jamie and him all making goofy faces, with Dixie trying to act tough even though she was about to burst out laughing.

The book was also filled with pictures from Martin Thanksgivings, and Wildwind Christmases, and there were candid shots taken from weddings and birthdays, with family and friends smiling or frowning at the camera.

Another album he found had worn out binding with a faded cover, with pages that obviously had been flipped through several times.

The first picture he saw was taken at a party. It was a closeup of his mom in a floor length purple gown, smiling at someone dressed in a yellow chicken suit. The rest of the book had all of his mom and Tad's wedding photos, and more shots taken of the two of them, sitting on the couch with a ball of yarn wound on Tad's arm, dancing in bathrobes, and even eating chicken fingers on park benches on a winter day.

In the last section of the book, he found a copy of a sonogram, along with a space for a hospital bracelet and birth certificate.

After returning the album to it's place on the shelf, J.R went out on the nearby balcony and saw a star appear in the sky.

"Hey, Mom? It's me. I...I just wanted to let you know that I snuck into your room. But I put everything back where you left it. I know you were really strict about that. And I also, want to tell you that I'm sorry. I..I haven't exactly been a man you'd be proud of these past few months. I hope that if you can hear me up there, at all, that you'd be willing to forgive me. I know, I don't deserve it after everything I've done. I know I hurt you. But, I'm really hurting down here too. . I..I wish so bad that you were still here. I need you Mom. I really, really, need you back here with us. But if you can't be here for me, I need you to be be here for Tad. I'm really. worried about him Mom. I have been for awhile now. He keeps trying to make it seem like he's fine. Like everything is normal. I always knew you didn't have it in you to lie, but while there's lots of stuff Tad's good at, he can't hide stuff like this from me. He never could. I'm really scared for him. Jenny isn't his daughter, and Kate is still missing. He's already lost too much in his life, Mom. He needs your help. So, if you can, someday if you're not too busy being amazing up there, can you help him out?" J.R asked as he looked out, trying to get a sign that everything would be alright again, when he saw a shooting star off in the distance.

"Thank's Mom. I...I love you."

After he made a quick wish, he turned to walk back inside and smiled, feeling like she really had heard him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, Will. You seen your sister around here anyplace?"

"Jen, take a breath, relax. God, did you run all the way here?" Will asked with confusion.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. I just need to talk to Dixie right away. It's important."

"Jenny, what's wrong? You don't look so good." Simone asked with concern with Erin at her side.

"Thanks for the compliment. No, forget it. I don't have time for this. Have you seen Dixie?"

"Well, I...I haven't seen her around since we were at the Comeback, although according to EJ, Rosanna's in quite the predicament, so chances are she's catching some z's. But what's so urgent?"

"Yeah, last I saw of her was at the Comeback too. Have you checked her room?"

"I tried but the door's locked."

"So bust it down!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause breaking and entering is such an acceptable thing to do around here."

"Well isn't there a locksmith in these parts?"

"Look guys. Chances are she's just off in Oakdale and locked her room so Simone wouldn't steal her stuff."

"Excuse me? I have never...well actually I have, once, but I...not recently, I...No! Not to Dixie, and not up here of all places! Geez, what kind of angel do you take me for?"

Simone said with a pout.

"Hey guys. Anyone know what happened to Dixie? I've been looking for her all afternoon. We were supposed to go to lunch and she stood me up." David said looking hurt.

"Well can you blame her?"

Gillian said with a smirk as David glared at her.

"Guys quit the bickering. Can we please try and focus here."

"Alright, so. Maybe she's at the nursery with Bess and Grandma Kate, or visiting her mom?" Erin suggested.

"No, I just got back from talking with Ma and she hasn't seen her around lately."

Will said nervously.

"Maybe she got lost in the attic again?" Ethan asked.

"I doubt it."

"Well look, just standing here talking amongst ourselves isn't doing any good. It's time we take a little action here."

David said as he walked off towards Dixie's apartment with everyone else following behind.

"Gosh, we should have just asked him for help earlier." Jenny said.

"Oh yes, he's not going to be living around here anytime soon."

Gillian smirked.

"Yeah, he's probably the only guy up here who can get away with busting into someone's room."

Simone said as David began knocking loudly at Dixie's door, and then proceeded to take out a lock pick.

"Yes, and does he look good doing it." Erin said sounding dazed.

"Oh no she didn't." Simone whispered sounding shocked.

"Erin? Hello? Are you there? Snap out of this!" Gillian yelled.

"What's wrong? All I did was make an observation." Erin said still staring at David.

"Yeah, and a pretty scary one at that!"

"What? I was just saying David Chow's a cool guy. Really handsome and smart and clever, and...Oh..oh my God. Did I just say that out loud!" Erin panicked, turning bright red.

"Yes, you did. You spoke the truth. I guess that's what you have been thinking all along."

Gillian said sadly.

"But I just...I...Oh my God! What is wrong with me!" Erin said sounding frustrated as Simone put her arm around her friend.

"It's alright hon. We'll get ya through this."

"I...I really like him? Him!" Erin asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. You wouldn't have said it if you weren't thinking it."

"Look, I'm..I gotta go clear my head. If you find Dixie let me know."

"Yeah, I'll take her home. Don't worry, I'll talk her out of this." Gillian said sympathetically as she walked Erin back home, realizing that it was high time for David Hayward to go right back where he belonged.

"Yes! Finally!" David cheered as he finally opened Dixie's door, but his joy turned to fear when he realized she wasn't in her room, asleep or otherwise.

"Oh dear."

"Where the heck is she?" Will asked angrily as he paced around the empty room.

"It's alright, we'll find her. She can't be too far off. I hope."

Jenny said nervously.

"What in the world? Where am I now?" Dixie asked as she found herself in a small white room.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. God, can this place be any smaller!"

"Ro, you alright?" Dixie asked her panicked looking double.

"I will be as soon as I get out of here! Damn claustrophobia!"

Ro stuttered as she sat down on the ground, looking pale.

"Hey, take comfort in knowing I've never been here either."

Dixie said as she sat down next to Rosanna.

"Okay, let's just try to calm down and relax. Figure out what we did to get stuck here in the first place."

"Well, it must have been something awful, because if this isn't a punishment I don't know what is. So, what did you do?"

"What did I do? Why do you assume I'm to blame for this?"

Dixie asked angrily.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because yesterday I was still alive back in Oakdale and today I'm trapped here for no reason!" Rosanna yelled.

"Okay, is there any way you stop being a bitch just for a little while? 'Cause I have a feeling arguing now isn't gonna do us much good."

"Oh for crying out loud, stop being such a goody-goody Dixie. In case you didn't know, you're not back in PV on that pedestal of your's anymore. You can take a break from being a saint now and then."

"Well at least I can be sweet when I want and not have people think I'm weak because of it. I saw what happened in Oakdale, Rosanna. I know how people were using you down there."

"Yeah I was there alright! I know!"

Ro yelled as she began pacing and reflecting on everything that had happened to her since she returned to Oakdale.

"I...I decide to cling to Paul like he's a security blanket because he was all I had. But I get stuck in this twisted state of denial over how he's treating me. I'm trying to convince myself all this is in my head. That he does love me and he's still gonna be there for me. But when my sister tells me she's dying I barely shed a tear! Instead I just think about what's going on with me, babbling on about Paul and I and how happy we're gonna be while Carly's sitting there with a broken heart over Jack! And all this time, Paul didn't give a damn about me, just his twit of an ex girlfriend, and he was just using me! And why shouldn't he! I'm not the same person I was before the coma! I'm just some needy pathetic shell of my former self, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm such a mess Dixie." Rosanna said with a sob as Dixie gave her a hug.

"Shh, hey. It's okay."

"God, sorry about that. Look at me, I'm a wreck."

"No, you're not. You've always been one tough cookie Ro. You stand up for yourself and for the people you care about, and anyone who tries to hurt you just ends up hurt themselves. You're tough Ro.It's a quality of your's I envy."

"That's ridiculous. How can you be envious of something you already have?"

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Dixie. You're just as brave and just as capable of defending the people you care about, moreso than me. You'd fight to the death to protect your loved ones. You did it with Jr, Tad. Kate too. You risked your life for that little girl!"

"Yeah and then I trusted her life to a madman and signed her off to strangers. Some loving gesture that was."

"You wouldn't have done that if you didn't know it was the best thing for her at the time. Besides, that shouldn't even be held against you, you were manipulated into thinking you had reached death's door. There was no way you were in the right state of mind to make a decision like that. I have to say it wasn't fun dreaming I was being treated by a maniacal OB-Gyn in a foreign country. What were the soap gods thinking?"

"God only knows. Wait, why are we talking about me. I'm supposed to be giving you the pep talk. Ro,you can fix this and just leave Craig, Meg, and the jerk Paul in the dust and go off and become a millionaire and take over the whole town if you want."

"No, actually I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's not my time to."

"What are you talking about? You came back as Rosanna! I've been holding up my end of the deal."

"I, I know you have. But you remember how last time we talked I said we could very well be doing this again soon. Well, consider right now,soon. We're switching again Dixie. I can sense it."

"But wait, I thought that you were supposed... what about all those people who wanted you back? That just all goes out the window?"

"Yeah, I guess. The only thing I remember is that I collapsed back in Oakdale in Craig's arms after Paul left me at the altar for Meg.

I had no energy, passed out, and had a relapse. And it's not like it's the first time it's happened. I've gotten to know what falling back into Sleeping Beauty mode generally means. Cue Dixie's remarkable return to Pine Valley."

"But I...I don't understand. This just doesn't seem right. Something's off here, I know there's a catch someplace."

"Wow, from your attitude it sounds like you don't want to go back at all."

"What are you talking about? Are you kidding me! Of course I want to go back home! It's all I've wanted to do since I came here in the first place. I just..."

"You're scared aren't ya."

"No, I...No!"

"You're thinking about chickening out. You don't wanna go through with this."

"I didn't say that!" Dixie said defensively as Rosanna gave her a knowing look.

"No, but it's what you're thinking. I know it for a fact. And you know something, I'm not surprised. If I was in your shoes I'd be nervous too."

"Really?" Dixie asked shyly.

"God all the hell you went through last time you resurfaced down there, I'd be scared stiff to come home."

"I...I don't want to feel this way. I feel terrible for even thinking like this. It's just, well I don't need to rehash it all, you were there too. You know what happened."

"Yes, but hon. I promise things are gonna be different this time around. You'll be with Tad, and your boys, and you'll find that beautiful little girl of your's and live happily ever after.

The relationship between you and Tad is the envy of romantic couples everywhere. I wish I'd had some of that back in Oakdale. Together forever is the real deal for you guys. Don't ever doubt it. "

"I..I know, Rosanna. Believe me, that's the one thing I am always gonna be sure about." Dixie said with a smile.

"When I get down there I'll have the life I've always dreamed about. I'll be with Tad, and our boys, and we're gonna be able to raise our beautiful daughter together.I know that everything's gonna be like I've always imagined it. I'm not scared of getting back home and being disappointed. That's the last thing on my mind now."

"Well what's holding you back then?" Rosanna asked.

"My fear of the unknown. The fact that this is all one giant crazy mystery to me. I want to know exactly why I'm being granted another shot at life, why this is happening right now at all. Why am I'm so special here, why this isn't happening to Simone or Erin or any of the other people stuck here? I mean, why me?"

"Okay, you want my theory on this?"

"You 've developed a theory on the inner workings of the universe? I had no idea you had this much time on your hands." Dixie said with a laugh.

"Are you going to let me tell you or not?"

"Fine, enlighten me, please."

"Alright, to be perfectly honest, everything that's happened to the two of us, the switching back and forth between different worlds, one of us getting more attention, more purpose, while the other has to play dead, isn't all that common."

"Yes, I...I actually agree with you here. I mean, look at the other people up here with alter-egos. Their status where ever they're at is fairly permanent. I mean, Ethan dies in PV, and now he's either in heaven with Simone or off partying in Salem. And David's situation is a little bizarre, but look at the source. He didn't even remember his life as Hayward until he found us, but even now, he's not planning on coming back to Pine Valley anytime soon. He's happy off in Genoa City, where he's needed."

"Actually, I don't think being needed has anything to do with it. I mean, just from observation, David is needed back in PV. There's not too many dark handsome wise guy genius types that people love to hate in that town of your's these days."

"That's for sure. I even find myself missing the guy now and then." Dixie said sadly.

"Which is probably why he could miraculously remember everything about his old life, the second he laid eyes on you and found out you were in trouble. He knew people wanted, all though they probably wouldn't admit it out loud, for him to be David Hayward so he could help them. People wanted him and he came back right on cue."

"So you're saying, that in our world someone being alive or dead comes down to a big cosmic popularity contest? That's insane!"

"That's Soapland for ya."

"So, the only reason I'm still standing right now is 'cause I'm well liked in Pine Valley at the moment and my family and friends miss me? Because I already knew that. It's only because my family needs me that I'm going back home at all."

"Well, Dix. As important as your family is, you may be surprised to know there are others out there who are pretty fond of you too. Who care enough about you and your family so much, that they have been fighting like hell to get you back home to Pine Valley where you belong. So you can live the live you deserved. They managed to even overcome all the obstacles they faced with the twisted way you died, Brooke and David going to the attic, your family's weird behavior and even how strange and foreign Pine Valley as become recently. If they didn't have your back you wouldn't have enough energy to be standing here right now."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna need a little more explanation here. Who else out there is so concerned about my being back in Pine Valley besides my friends and family. Because whoever this is, I wanna thank 'em personally."

"See that's the problem. I don't actually know. All I know is they backed me when I came back to Oakdale.And even when I was acting out of character some tried to stick with me long enough to make it work. Unfortunately things didn't go according to plan and I'm stuck here with you instead of relaxing comfortably at my suite in Fair winds."

"Do you think this, outside force, or whatever you wanna call it, turned on you and that's why you're here?"

"Well, I think the greater part of them gave up on me. They could tell something was off and that all roads would lead to Peg.

It would explain a few things. But I think there were some shall we say 'fans' of mine back there, who would've been fine if I'd manged to stick around. Also I've been sensing some pissed off vibes directed at our good friend Paul, which could very well be relating to how he treated me. I know Craig got quite a few of those after he ran me off the road."

"So, you think these 'fans' are the reason I'm strong enough to come home? That my family and friends remembering me made no difference whatsoever?"

"Oh, no. No, they definitely have to think about you, in order for you to poof down and visit them. That's why Kate was able to wave goodbye to you in the park and Tad thought he saw you, why Will was able to get through to Janet Dillon. Heck it's why you're on life support at all. That was all you and your crazy angel friends and your family's strength combined.

It's just, most people aren't as lucky as you to get that much of a supporting vibe. That's the reason why you just can't seem to stay dead! People want you, so you come back. The same thing happens to me sometimes too. It's why I've been able to leave and come back to Oakdale whenever I please."

"Wow, that's just. Wow. I'm stunned."

"Hey, you think it doesn't give me the chills talking about it? We've definitely some die hard fans out there Dix. It's because of them we're even still alive."

Rosanna said as Dixie looked out and realized why she was trapped in this room. She recognized the circular window from a dream Tad had had while he was unconscious after a tornado nearly killed him. He told her how he had dreamt about fighting off Ray Gardner and having Nola, Jenny and Jesse all send him back.

She was in that same place now. In the small circular window she saw herself

lying in bed in a small cabin in Pigeon Hollow.

"Well, so this is your own personal limbo."

"Yeah, I...I guess so."

Dixie whispered as Rosanna wandered around the room.

"I gotta say, the doorway system is a bit more advanced but hey, as long as it gets you home. Right?"

"Finally! There you are!" Jenny said as she ran over and gave Dixie a hug with Will and his mom right behind her. Kate was also there with Leora and Laura Cudahy, and Simone, Ethan, Erin, Gillian, Trevor, and some others standing towards the back.

"Well, this place hasn't changed much in twenty something years has it."

"Jesse!"

"Hey, how've you been Dixie. Haven't seen much of you."

"I know, I'm so sorry about that. You know, I owe you one for getting Tad back to me in one piece that night. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, just, thank you."

"No problem. I couldn't have let him go through what I did back then. And you know, not to brag or nothing, but you remember that psycho Leslie Coulson?"

"Oh my God, you were the one..."

"Took all the energy outta me. Damn, that girl should never get near a rope again."

"I can't believe you were the one who saved him, you saved me too that night.

And Opal sensed that he was in trouble because you..."

"That woman has got one crazy connection with our side Dixie. She sensed me every time."

"That's my mom for you." Jenny said with a smile.

"Your man owes me big though. Keep him outta trouble alright."

"Will do."

"Now you wait one second. Don't do anything yet. Let me through."

"Oh my God."

"Hello darling." Nola said as she gave Dixie a hug.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, dear."

"You know, Nola helped Tad out that night too." Jenny said.

"I knew it. He kept on muttering to himself how he didn't want to leave this place. I can see why."

"Wait, we aren't gonna have to convince her too, right?"

Ethan asked.

"Honey, don't be ridiculous, of course she's going back."

"But, something's not right. Shouldn't I have gotten through by now?"

Dixie thought to herself, and felt herself start to panick when she realized everyone else was thinking the exact same thing.

"Okay Janet, you have to tell me you're starting to remember what made you write that note."

Tad said, completely exhausted as he and Janet made their way across a moonlit path through a forest. They were taking a shortcut to try and find a familiar lakefront cabin Tad had found shelter at in his not too distant past.

He figured they could use the shack as a hideaway and buy some time to figure out their next move.

"Tad, I'm trying! Trust me! After you broke me out of that nightmare I swore to you I'd help you out. You saved my life!"

"Yeah, let's just see how much this brilliant idea is gonna cost me. I have a hunch this whole scheme is gonna get me twenty to life, easy."

"Oh Tad."

"Hopefully my cell buddy is gonna be a decent guy. Preferably someone who doesn't have it out for law enforcement."

"Honestly Tad, what are we going to do with you." Janet said with a sigh as Tad continued rambling about a doomed life behind bars with a heavyweight cellmate named Tiny.

"You know, I never expected you to be this pessimistic and cowardly. You, of all people."

"Since when is mentally prepping for a life on the chain gang being cowardly?"

"Since it's coming from you! I have it on good authority that you aren't afraid of anything. You've been known to take plenty of risks in your day Thaddeus."

"Well I can't afford to be a risky guy anymore Janet! I have responsibilities. I'm not that crazy daredevil I once was, far from it actually."

"How about we just wait until a certain someone is back in your life before you abandon your inner child for good. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate her lovable knight in shining armor's transformation into an old cowardly grump."

"Okay, Janet. I don't mean to be rude but is there any way you could stop trying to get my hopes up about Dix?

Miracles like that are far and few between. Plus, it's not like we've been spared the opportunity for do-overs. We got our second chance last year around this time."

"Yes and some chance that was."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and I both know you never had a real shot to get back to normal with Dixie this past time around. You spent half the time you had together at each others throats, and for good reason.

You were both going through hell and just when you thought you'd caught a break, you'd be torn apart again.I have a feeling even if Dixie was alive right now, you two wouldn't have found your way back to happily ever after yet."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence. Really, that's some faith you have in that wonderful together forever magic we're rumored to have."

"Wait, let me finish. Truth of the matter is you and Dixie were not meant to be together last year. The timing wasn't right."

"What are you talking about? Those last few weeks we had, we had finally started to find our way back. For God's sake we were planning go out on our zillionth first date that afternoon!"

Tad said angrily feeling all the pain and angst and sadness he'd supressed for so long, coming back to the surface again.

"But obviously you had some things that needed to be dealt with before you and Dixie could have walked down the aisle again."

"What are you getting at?"

Tad asked impatiently.

"Okay. Let's say, that Dixie never ate that vile concoction and has been alive and well all these months. Can you imagine what all that drama involving that little baby would've meant for your relationship?"

"Dix and I would have found a way to make it work." Tad said defensively.

"Oh, okay. So you're saying that Dixie would've been fine being married to the Adam Chandler of this decade?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Tad yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me. You and I both know I speak the truth when I make that comparison."

"Sorry, I don't!"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you? This scenario with you and Jenny and Krystal and Adam has an eerie similarity to what happened between you and Adam and Dixie all those years ago. Except this time the shoe was on the other foot. The way you were willing to do anything to keep that troublesome Adam out of your little paradise and away from your family, I mean until karma knocked some sense into you, you were Adam Chandler, Tad! Thank God I found you before it was too late."

"Now wait, I'm not so willing to admit that I became a heartless son of a bitch! I still care about Krystal, Janet! I didn't try and lobotomize her to get custody of my kid!"

"Fine, you didn't take it to the extremes Adam did, but bottom line is you tried to do everything you could to keep Adam out of your life because you felt threatened by him. And you also aren't too keen on Adam being the love of Krystal's life."

"Well yes, I'm not too keen on seeing someone I happen to somewhat care for declare her love for a subhuman monster."

"Just as I'm sure Adam had issues way back when dealing with the mother of his child in love with a man he loathed more than life itself. But nonetheless he supported the two of you because he knew you had that kind bond that couldn't be broken.

But then when you stole away the love of his life, Krystal, you had to expect retaliation there. It would have been like Adam wooing Dixie out from under you. You had to expect he would fight back"

"So you're defending him now? You're on the almighty Chandler side?"

"No I'm not Tad. but I'm not completely on your side either. However, I'm able to see where you're coming from with, most, of your actions. I just thought you should see that there's reason behind Adam Chandler's as well."

"Janet, if you don't mind me asking. What is your point in all this?"

"That scenario was merely one example showcasing this incredible self righteousness you've developed over the years Tad Martin. I have gotten incredibly tired of seeing you become a total hypocrite. Don't even get me started on what happened with Jamie, J.R and that little blonde trollop.

Bottom line, in the past year, you've managed to change into a man who I barely even recognize anymore. It stops now.

When we do find Dixie, she'll have dealt with her issues and with me having analyzed you, I'll ensure you'll have dealt with yours, before the two of you can try to go another round."

"Janet, I..."

'Speechless again?"

"Yes."

"Good, the rest of this little journey should be much more peaceful."

"Wait, I..."

"Yes?"

"How?"

""How what?"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"How can you be so sure that Dixie is alive? How do I know this isn't some trick! How, how can you possibly be so certain? You can't even remember what made you write that damn scribble in the first place! How do you know!"

"Because I have that way about me Tad." Janet said with a grin.

"C'mon Janet. Seriously."

"Fine, you know why I'm so certain about this second chance? Because you and Dixie have earned it Tad. You've both suffered, you've both lost so much. It's time you got it back.

It's no coincidence that the second Krystal and you called it quits and you got your priorities straightened out, that you found my notepad."

"So, you're saying, karma's finally on the Tadster's side for once?"

"Exactly Tad. I'm sure of it."

Janet said happily as she and Tad walked into the cabin.

"You know something Tad.

What you and Dixie have is something beautiful together. That can't just be wiped away forever. I know for a fact that since you met, the two of you were destined to have it all together. The two of you, your boys, and your daughter. The whole package.

But you both made lots of mistakes, you both did things that you regretted, and you both paid for it the second Dixie left you. But now, you've finally gotten it together, and so has she. You've managed put all the bad stuff aside, and you've found the important things. Now, you're getting recognized for it. You're gonna get that whole package Tad. I know it. It's the right time."

As Janet began to unpack her bag, Tad wandered around the cabin feeling as if he'd entered a time warp and gone back nearly twenty years.

He saw a series of candles burned down to their wicks, arranged neatly on a tiny table for two with two wine glasses sitting side by side.

He looked over towards the fireplace and remembered when he and Dixie had sat in front of a roaring fire cuddling as she reminisced about her life in Pigeon Hollow. Wiping away the tears from his eyes he looked out the window and noticed the sky was full of stars.

"Hey sweetheart. God, I miss you so much. And I, I 'm hoping that wherever you're at, that you miss me too.

After all, what good is Ozzie without Harriet? But Dix, you gotta help me out. I have the faith but I need some help from my girl, okay. I just, I need a sign. Something to point me in the right direction.'Cause you and I both know I always seem to turn into a maroon without you.

But just give me a little help and I'll be by your side so fast it'll make you head spin. I love you sweetheart. Here's hoping we've still got it in us for another go. Together forever Dix."

Tad said with a smile as he closed his eyes and reclined on the beat up couch, praying he'd wake up the next morning with an answer and that by the next night he'd be in this same position with someone special at his side.

"Hey handsome."

"Wha..what's going on?" Tad mumbled half asleep.

"C'mon now. Open those eyes you big maroon. Wake up, it's your day today. Just wake up so we can get some things figured out, then we're gonna be together again." Dixie whispered into Tad's ear as she blew him a kiss.

"It'll take more than that to wake me up sweetheart." Tad mumbled with a sly smile as he opened his eyes.

"Oh don't tell me."

Suddenly Tad found himself on the floor of the Chandler private jet, only to smile as Dixie glared at him, wearing nothing but black lace lingerie complete with a matching sweatband.

"What's wrong Dix? This outfit too risque for your new and improved angel self?"

Tad asked innocently.

"I can't believe this! Here I am attempting to help you figure things out per your request I might add, and this, this is all you can think to dream about!"

"What do you mean? You were the one who kidnapped me up here not so long ago, and enjoyed yourself I might add! I just thought I'd return the favor."

Tad said with a smile as a very annoyed Dixie mentally untied him.

"Well it's time you said goodbye to this mile high club fantasy of your's. C'mon, we have to focus now. Where's a good spot for you to think?"

Before he knew it Dixie found herself sitting across from Tad at the Chicken Shack.

"Oh c'mon. You're kidding!"

"What, I thought you'd like it here."

Ignoring the blonde's obvious disapproval, Tad smiled innocently and began to munch on the pile of chicken fingers and fries.

"Honestly Tad." Dixie said rolling her eyes. "What makes you think that you can focus on work while you're stuffing your face?"

"Oh c'mon. You know very well I can't work on an empty stomach. Besides I gather this realm's the only place where you can order these in all their deep fried glory free of charge. Go ahead, help yourself."

Out of politeness Dixie took a piece of chicken, trying to convince Tad she was having a good time so he would, and to fool herself into thinking she was there with Tad in reality, but she knew when the greasy food tasted like air in her mouth that would prove to be impossible.

"Okay, so. What is this so called 'work' we have to accomplish today? And what is this wonderful miracle which is allowing me to 'work' in any given paradise I happen to choose?"

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now. You're far off in dream land Thaddeus. You're in total control of this world. Whatever you're thinking you can get. All the decisions made here are completely up to you. So, naturally, you found it necessary to dream about me."

"Well who else is there?"

Tad said sweetly as he reached for Dixie's hand, only for her to yank it out of his reach.

"Dix? What..."

"No, it's nothing, I...I just."

"No, it's not nothing. Unless you've developed some involuntary twitch recently."

"It's just..."

"What, you don't wanna be with me?"

"No! Not at all! It's just..."

"What?"

"It's, it's just been awhile, that's all."

Dixie said as she nervously let Tad take her hand, trying her best to hide the emptiness and pain she was feeling at the gesture.

"You sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah, I...I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be. This is your dream, right. If you're happy, I am too."

"Well good, as long as we've got that straightened out. C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To have a bit of fun."

"Oh Tad, I don't know. I only ended up here because I had to help do, well, what has to be done. And only that reason."

"Yes, but as I recall, I needed you so we could have a good time together, right? Like the old days! We can do everything we always wanted to up here Dix. Anyplace we want to go we can find in the blink of an eye. God, I wish we could just stay here forever!"

"I don't know if you want to do that."

Dixie said nervously as the pressure of the situation began weighing down on her. She had knowingly taken a huge risk when she left the ironic security of limbo in order to make a brief appearance in Tad's dream. Even though she'd previously gone to this realm to save the love of her life from a nightmare, this time around it was much more dangerous, given the fine line she was currently walking between life and the afterlife.

However, she had instantly put all her fears aside and her life on the line knowing that Tad would do the same for her if the situation was reversed.

Unfortunately the majority of her fellow angels feared her noble intentions wouldn't be enough to protect her. Everyone she cared for back in heaven had warned her against her plan, and had done everything they could to prevent her from getting to this realm for a second time.

Even though Dixie had ignored their advice, she knew they had good reason to give it.

All her friends and family knew the possibility that everything they had been working towards to get Dixie back home, could easily be undone if this task wasn't accomplished in time.

However she knew she needed more then a few moments to be here after she heard Tad's desperate plea for help.

She knew she had to make the most of her decision and ability to help, and therefore wasn't allowed to make any mistakes in this unfamiliar territory or overlook it's rules.

"What's wrong, I thought this was my dream?"

"Well it is, so. I guess you may have some say in that area. But we're gonna have to get to work eventually."

"Again, what is this 'work' you speak of."

"If only I could tell you. You see, unfortunately it's up to the master of this domain, that being you, to figure out that task for yourself."

"Well as master of this domain I herby declare this day, the first official Tad and Dixie trip down memory lane."

"So, what you thinking? You wanna go dining, dancing? Spend some time with the boys, play tricks on Opal and Uncle Palmer?"

"Well, house calls weren't exactly what I had in mind." Tad said with a grin.

"What's that look, you trying to imagine me covered in whipped cream or something?" Dixie joked.

"Really, well well well!

If mi' amore is considering it,

I am, how you say, very intrigued..."

Tad said in his trademark phony accent, giving Dixie a flirtatious grin.

"Tad, I wasn't serious about that last one." Dixie said nervously.

"What is wrong, you no like?"

"Yes, I no like!"

"Wait, I have a better idea."

Tad said mischievously

"Tad, don't." Dixie begged, trying to conceal the sadness in her voice as Tad took her hand in his.

Even though she was trying her best to hide it, it was turning out that this whole ordeal was proving to be more painful then expected. Even though Tad was able to experience everything he was imagining fully, Dixie wasn't so lucky. The trip down memory lane she was taking with Tad was nothing more than a beautiful illusion for her. Being nothing but a memory in this realm, she was trapped in a ghostly form. She felt that awful. cold sensation she had the moment after she had died in the hospital, except this time, she was the one incapable of sensing anything.

"Oh, you'll like this. Trust me."

Suddenly the duo appeared in their hotel room in New York, Tad in a smoking jacket and Dixie in her Affair To Remember style negligee.

"We never did get the chance to enjoy this? Did we?"

Tad said with a smile as he sat down at the table for two in the middle of the suite, and offered Dixie an egg white omelet and a cup of decaf hot chocolate.

"Tad I..."

"What, still full from that chicken you were scarfing down earlier?"

"No, I just..." Dixie trailed off as she turned to face the bed trying to regain her composure. She was trying her best to make this dream a happy one for the love of her life, but she was having trouble keeping a brave face when at the same time she was going through a nightmare of her own. She hoped Tad would soon realize why she was allowed to be with him at all, that she needed for him to wake up and have an idea of the place where he could find her. Otherwise she would just be adding to his suffering, something she knew neither of them would be able to handle.

"Well then sit and eat something actually healthy for you then."

"I...I'm not hungry anymore." Dixie said sadly.

"Oh c'mon I ordered all your favorites! Besides you know I can't eat any of this nutritious junk without you."

"Tad, I can't alright." Dixie said with a sigh.

"Can't what? C'mon Dix, what's wrong?"

"No, it's..just forget it alright. Enjoy your breakfast. I'm fine."

"No, you're not, and don't try and tell me again that it's nothing."

"What? I'm just not hungry!"

"C'mon sweetheart, this is me you're talking to! Haven't we figured out by now that tap dancing around the tough stuff doesn't get us anyplace? Except maybe divorce court?"

"I know, it's just that..."

"Look Dix, I always know when you're keeping something from me, yet you always try to get away with it for whatever reason you have. Sweetheart I gotta have some answers here. What are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing! What, I'm not allowed to just sit here with you and not eat?" Dixie asked with frustration.

"Look, you could be on some crazy crash diet if it made you happy!

But obviously whatever is making you act this way is doing nothing but the exact opposite."

"How would you know? How do you know being stuck like this hasn't transformed me into some depressed crash dieting shrew? You've only known this version of me for five minutes, for all you know I could have completely changed since the last time I saw you!"

"For all I know, for crying out loud Dix! I don't know a hell of a lot about our exact location but I know more than most about the person who got me here in the first place!"

"Well you, you don't know it all Tad."

"Then enlighten me. Please. C'mon Dixie, tell me what's wrong." Tad begged.

"It's...it's nothing alright. I'm...I'm fine. I don't wanna fight and have it out with you. That's not what this is about. Let's just drop it okay." Dixie said nervously. Anxious to change the subject she walked over to the closet and pulled out two white bathrobes. feigning happiness as she imagined the radio playing "Night and Day"

"C'mon, you know you want to." She said, trying to mask her pain as she gave Tad a knowing grin.

"Do you really wanna go there?" Tad said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? This, this is our song Tad. C'mon! Dance with me, please?"

"I can't believe it. He's here! Again!"

"Who? Who's here?"

"Our good friend is over laughing at us in the corner."

"Tad, what are you..."

"The elephant, Dix! That stupid elephant that we keep trying to avoid! This is exactly what we tried doing last time we were here. We thought if we laughed and fooled around and danced the Twinkle fast enough it was gonna distract us from talking to each other. Talking about the things that really mattered."

"Tad, this isn't like that at all! I'm not acting like this because I'm angry with you. Even though Lord knows you've done some things I'm not thrilled with, I'm not spending time with you now just to give you a hard time or to make you miserable!!"

"Oh really." Tad said with a mix of sarcasm and frustration in his voice, wanting to know why Dixie was acting so strangely, so they could deal with it, put it behind them and enjoy themselves.

"Yes! So why are you trying to stir up trouble and make a bigger deal out of all this then you need to!"

"Oh my God! Look sweetheart. this place is confusing the hell outta me. One second we're fooling around in an airplane and the next we're fighting in a hotel room! Something's obviously upsetting you and you're trying to spare my feelings and keep it from me. Well let's get one thing straight. Right now you trying to protect me is doing nothing but scaring the hell out of me.

Right now you've got this look on your face like you're a sadder version of Bambi and I gotta know why before I lose my mind!"

"C'mon Tad, this is a dream for God's sake. There's no reason to analyze a figment of your imagination's state of mind when you could easily dream yourself doing anything else. You could be beating a high score in pinball or watching PU win a football game or suing Adam Chandler for all the money he's worth! Stop focusing on whatever it is you think is wrong with me and make this dream about something you want it to be!"

"Well what if I don't wanna dream about that! You said it yourself! The only thing fit to dream about these days is you! Preferably you being healthy and happy and with me!"

"Fine, this better?" Dixie said nervously faking a smile.

"No, it's not! God, Dix! This is becoming more and more of a nightmare every minute!"

"I...I'm sorry. This, this wasn't supposed to be like this." Dixie said looking crushed as she began sobbing.

"Oh man. Dix? C'mon baby don't cry. I didn't mean it, alright? I'm sorry."

Tad said as he tried to give Dixie a hug, which only caused her to panick, fight him off and cry even harder.

"What, it was just a hug, I..."

"No it wasn't just a hug Tad!" Dixie yelled in frustration.

"Not to me! Alright! Don't you understand that just because you can feel this and enjoy this is no guarantee that I can!

I can't sit here and pretend to eat with you when food tastes like air in my mouth! I can't feel you there when you hold my hand Tad! It as if you're nothing more than a ghost! This is agony for me, don't you understand that!"

"God, sweetheart, I...I didn't know."

"Of course you couldn't know. I didn't want you to know! I guess I'm a better liar then you give me credit for."

"But why do you have to lie to me Dix? Why couldn't you have just come out and said you were going through hell?"

"Be.Because this is supposed to be a wonderful dream for you, and I didn't want to ruin it for you, even though I obviously have."

"You haven't ruined it Dix. Any dream with you in it is nothing but amazing."

"I just couldn't stand seeing you have another nightmare Tad."

"So you thought you'd bring one on yourself?"

"If it made you happy, then yes I would've in a heartbeat!

Tad, I love you more than anything. You know I'd do anything for you! I figured I could handle a little airy food if you'd be off peacefully dreaming about our first date."

"Hey, this, right here. This is as good a dream as any."

"How do you figure?" Dixie said with a sniffle as Tad dried her eyes with a napkin.

"Well, does it feel like Casper is drying your eyes?" Tad asked as he took her face in his hands, protected by the two cloths.

"No, no it doesn't."

Dixie said with a laugh.

"See, there. I saw that smile! And that's why this could never be considered something halfway resembling a nightmare. I'm not gonna let you suffer anymore Dix. It stops now."

"You mean it?"

"I swear it.We're gonna be together again sweetheart. I know it. I've got a feeling we're gonna make this work."

"How? How do you know?" Dixie asked anxiously, thinking she'd finally made a breakthrough.

"Because I...Oh my God..."

And at that moment Tad felt everything fall into place. The scribbles on the notepad, why he'd felt like he'd accomplished something back at the cabin when he recalled Dixie reminiscing about her childhood. He had figured it out. He knew where the love of his life was waiting for him, waiting for him to find her so she could get better. He knew the truth. He had a feeling that Dixie was in Pigeon Hollow.

"Dix I..."

"No, no baby I get it. It's okay. It's wonderful actually. This was all I needed from you! You gotta go, now!"

"But I. Not yet! What if, what if this is all wrong? What if I can't track you down again? I..I don't wanna leave you Dix. I can't lose you again!" Tad said, not ready yet to wake up from this dream. He couldn't make himself move from this spot for fear this was the last time he'd be with Dixie again.

"Hey, it's not gonna be for long okay."

"But I..."

"Tad, you just gotta trust me. You gotta wake up now, okay. You figured it out, all of it. I know you did. You did your job. Now just open your eyes and we'll be with each other again real soon."

"And you aren't going anyplace this time? You...you're gonna be okay? Together's gonna stick?"

"Definitely, together forever Tad. I promise you that. Just open your eyes and I'll be with you before you know it."

And with that Tad awoke back at the cabin, shivering and shaking all over, but happier and with more hope then he'd ever felt before.

"Tad! Are you alright? You were tossing and turning all night." Janet said with a yawn as Tad ran over to where she was sitting and gave her a hug.

"What happened to you last night?"

"Janet, I gotta ask you. And you gotta know the answer, you understand? What the hell was it that made you write that note? You, you have to remember who or what you saw to make you scribble that down. Please sweetheart you gotta know!" Tad pleaded.

"Actually, it..it's starting to come back to me. We'll have this figured out soon Tad, I...I just know it."

-----------------------------

"Thanks alot sir. I, I owe ya one."

Tad said as he and Janet got out of a cab.

"No problem, but, are ya sure this is the right spot?"

"Yes. I'm quite certain this is where we need to be. Thank you young man." Janet said as she started walking towards the Pine Valley cemetery.

"Whatever man. Have a good night." The taxi driver said as he drove off.

"You know Janet, when I suggested you retrace your steps I wasn't expecting you'd need to literally. I just paid my life savings to get that cab!

You really had to come back here to remember why you wrote that scribble?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I needed some visuals. But considering who's going to benefit from this outing I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me think."

"Fine, but can we make this kinda quick? I'm half expecting to see our faces plastered on wanted posters all over the city."

"Oh, no need to fret over that minor detail."

"Minor detail?" Tad asked with a laugh.

"Yes. The past few months I've become very well liked at Oakhaven. We've almost become like a family. I've got all sorts of my friends looking out for us and who are willing to cover for us at a moment's notice. As far as those moronic guards are concerned I've been rewarded for good behavior and am spending time with my daughter and you were a nice friend of mine who came you help gather my belongings. No break in or break out was ever reported. And as far as PVPD is concerned I'm just out and about spending time with my family, on my meds and not a threat to anyone."

"And you failed to mention this to me last night because...? I spend half the night worrying Derek was gonna bust that cabin door down!"

"Honestly Tad, you really need to stop being so paranoid. Look at who you're working with! Everything is going to turn out fine. I promise you that when you go to find Dixie you won't need to be out on bail."

"If I ever know where to go."

"Wait, wait a minute. It's coming back. Come with me." Janet said as she ran towards a nearby building.

"Okay, we're at a funeral home. What's so important here?" Tad asked as he picked the lock and they walked into the lobby.

"Right, right over there. At that desk, there was a man. An older, unfortunate looking man who had just tried to deal with a difficult person on the telephone. When he finished I went over to ask him if I could pay my respects to Dixie and he got this panicked expression on his face for a second and then tried to recover. He said that I was too late, that the family and friends had already visited, that I wasn't allowed. So I naturally kept asking him and he kept doing everything possible to avoid me. Until finally he snuck back into that room over there."

"Well apparently funeral homes aren't one for privacy." Tad said with a grin as he easily picked the second lock.

Walking over to the desk he switched on his flashlight and looked around for some type of clue, until a particular envelope jumped out at him.

"What, what is it?" Janet asked anxiously as Tad stood trembling reading the fine print.

"She, it...it was all right. She,she told me, the dream was right..He...That, I can't believe it."

"Believe what!"

"Cortlandt, PPalmer Cortlandt, he...he faked it, the whole thing. He, he's got her..." Tad mumbled under his breath, totally in shock.

"He's got what, where?"

"Dix, he's got Dixie in Pigeon Hollow."

"Oh my God! That explains it all! It all fits together! Dirty birds! Pigeons are filthy birds!"

Janet cheered jumping up and down as Tad picked her up and gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. After setting her down on the desk and thanking her repeatedly he sprinted out of the tiny office to the street.

With a huge smile on his face he chased down and hopped into the same cab he'd taken earlier, and received a bewildered expression from the driver.

"So, where to?"

"Pigeon Hollow! No wait, scratch that, too far, not enough cash. No, need to fly there. Yeah, gotta go to the airport. But wait, I...I don't have a ticket or boarding pass. No, I'll, I'll take the jet! yeah, gotta go to the airfield and borrow the jet. I'll make Krystal give me it. She deserves it after everything she's put me through.

But yeah, gotta get some cash, and clothes! Need some luggage and, and food. The Chicken Shack! Gotta get chicken fingers for Dix. Definitely, after what I put her through with those air ones. Yeah, when she wakes up she needs some real food. And, and pictures, pictures of the boys, and her star necklace, I gotta get that from J.R, or do I have it?"

"Um, excuse me driver. Just take this gentleman to this address." Janet said as she jumped in the cab.

"Thanks sweetheart, I'm sorry i just, but I had to just..."

"I know Tad. I know." Janet said with a smile.

"So, you mind telling me what's with all this excitement?" The driver asked.

"It's been a very exciting evening is all."

"I can see that, your friend there's off in another world. What's got him so worked up?"

The driver said gesturing to Tad, who was staring out the window lost in thought.

"Oh, nothing major. He's just gotten his life back."


	19. Chapter 19

"C'mon Dix, where are you? This isn't funny anymore, do you understand? This daring move of your's is gonna be real costly if it backfires, and I swear on my mother's life if it does I won't speak to you again! Dixie, you hear me?"

"With that yell, it'll be a miracle if she doesn't." Will joked, putting his arm around the frantic, pacing brunette.

"Look Will, I know you haven't been involved with anyone in a while, so here's a tip. When your girlfriend is on the verge of a breakdown, it's not a good time to be cute."

Jenny said sternly, causing Will to give her a puppy dog pout.

"My God, why can't you quit it?" Jenny sighed.

"Because Cooney's don't quit. Especially being irresistible to our significant others."

"You know this is only your sister's third life that's at stake. But apparently that means nothing to you, no you just have to be the funny guy all the time, cracking jokes, being cute..."

"Alright, I've had about enough."

Will said as he closed Jenny's lips shut.

"Arrrgh! Will!" Jenny yelled, voice muffled.

"You gonna listen to me?" Will asked as Jenny nodded.

"Good."

After allowing Jenny to open her mouth, Will reached over, gave her a kiss, and embraced his trembling girlfriend.

"I know you're scared Jen. I know you're frustrated and that you'd love nothing more than to smack me upside the head for acting so silly, only to hear Dixie burst out laughing right behind you when she realized her brother got hit by a girl."

"You know me too well." Jenny said with a smile.

"But you're the last person I'd ever wanna hit."

"Good to know!"

"Will I'm just so worried I can't even think straight. I mean what if..."

"Shhh, no what if's. Just try to relax, alright. It'll be okay."

Will said, nervously trying to reassure Jenny about something he was just as worried about, if not more.

He'd never have expected Dixie to do something like this. At least, the Dixie he'd grown up with.

His golden haired, blue eyed, kind hearted, amazing, loving sister.who'd willingly hand over her heart to anyone who asked, naively thinking that everyone had some good in them and all were able to be trusted.

His sister who'd spend more time off in some dreamworld than in reality, a common defense mechanism used to fight off the monotonous, boredom that often coincided with small town farm life. But when she wasn't caught up imagining some life far away from here, Dixie was his best friend, one who was there for him no matter what. But that friendship came with the price of him having to constantly look over his shoulder to check on her. Whether it be to make sure she didn't wander off at a county fair or get so caught up in a romance novel she'd forget her chores and risk their mother's rath. His whole life he'd known it was up to him as Dixie's friend and older brother to protect her. Be it from some jock from school with only one thought in his twisted teenage mind, or from the ugliness surrounding their father and his shady misdeeds. It was his job to keep anything unfit for his sister's dreamworld, away from her at all costs.

But then again, Will realized it was probably better that the Dixie who he'd spent the past year with had changed from that innocent farm girl fresh off the bus from Pigeon Hollow. He also realized he'd been partly responsible for that change, when he'd mistakenly let all the pain he'd shielded Dixie from all those years come and hit her full force. It was a decision he'd regretted for the longest time, that was until somehow his sister had found a way to forgive him yet again.

And it was at that moment he realized he'd been wrong all those months he'd spent trying to protect Dixie from being with her family, by thinking he knew what was best for her. The truth was he didn't, not anymore.

Dixie was still the same loving, caring, forgiving person she always had been. Will had been on the receiving end of that care more than anyone, and fully intended to give Dixie what she needed in return. Not a protector or a big brother constantly looking over her, just a friend to give her a little help. Something Will desperately wanted to do, and desperately hoped he'd still be able to do.

"Will, you there?" Jenny asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Wha..oh yeah, yeah I'm here."

"You looked just like you were off in another world for a sec. You sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah it's just..."

"What?"

"Jen, I was just wondering. I know how worried you are about Dixie, and how scared you are for her. But, you still have faith in her decision to go check on Tad, right? You trust my sister, right?"

"Will, of course I do! What would make you think otherwise?" Jenny asked sounding slightly offended.

"Well nothing, it's just. I mean I've been thinking about how I kept on trying to make all of Dixie's decisions for her, like I thought I knew what was best. And how I kept on doubting what she tried to do and letting her know it."

"Will, I..."

"Wait, I mean, you know that she doesn't need us treating her like we're her guardians and protectors and stuff, right?"

"Absolutely Will! I mean, I know I've made it really, really clear about how I thought Dixie finding Tad in the dream realm was too risky and insane."

"Just to the entire cosmos." Will smirked.

"But I knew no matter how much I ranted about it I couldn't stop her from doing it. I couldn't make her change her mind. Because I knew exactly why she did it, she did it out of love. I mean it didn't matter that she could potentially lose her own life to save Tad, she just did it, without a second thought.

I actually kind of envy her for it, her and my brother having that kind of love that could move mountains. It's been a long time since I've had that."

Jenny said sadly, silently reminiscing about her past relationship with Greg.

And then without a second thought, Will reached out and took Jenny's hand in his.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Jenny said softly giving Will a smile.

"But, back, back to what I was saying." Jenny stammered nervously.

"You mean back to your never ceasing rant?"

"Hey, my never ceasing rant could be over by now if Dixie didn't have to jump through so many hoops to get her life back! I mean this whole thing is nuts! Look at what she and my brother have to go through to be together! I just want this whole thing to be over!"

"Same here doll. Same here." Will said, putting his arm around Jenny and hoping this endless waiting game would be over soon enough.

"Oh my, look at those poor dears. They're just hanging on by a thread."

Nola said sadly as she poured Bess and Kate some tea.

"And I know they aren't the only ones. I can't believe this is happening. Shouldn't we know some way to make this right? We've been up here longer than anyone, there has to be some way to fix this!" Kate said angrily.

"All we can do is keep the faith, dear."

"I'm afraid I'm lacking enough faith these days Nola. I know I've lost all faith that I was ever a good enough mother to my daughter."

"Now that's not true!"

"So you say." Bess said bitterly as she got up from the table and began pacing and muttering to herelf, and Nola couldn't help noticing the striking similarities in how all the Cooney women, even little Bess, walked and acted when put in stressful stuations like this. How they all seemed to place blame solely on themselves, refusing to accept anyone's words to the contrary.

"What in the world was I thinking letting her run off like that! Risk everything she's worked for! I should've done my best to stop her from doing this. I've already let her down so much, and now I'm paying the price. I may never see my beautiful daughter again, in angel form or otherwise, all because of this mess she's gotten thrown into, as if she hasn't been through enough." Bess said, sounding more fearful then angry.

Even if Dixie did somehow get back to this realm, she was still worried as to what could potentially happen if she managed to get to Pigeon Hollow. If she'd get her old life back or just have it taken away from her again in the from of another poisoned breakfast dish meant for someone else who really deserved it. She didn't even know if Dixie would be able to find happiness back on Earth, if her life would just become filled with more pain and sorrow.

There wasn't even a guarantee that Dixie would regain her human form at all. Bess feared that her daughter would be unfairly trapped in a ghost or angel form, only able to reveal the identity of Kate before being pulled back to heaven, only able to give Kate the opportunity to be raised by her father, a man who had spent the past year fixated on everything except the whereabouts of his missing daughter, a daughter who was right under his nose, a daughter being raised by another woman who considered her precious granddaughter Kate, her Kathy.

A man who being an established P.I should have already known the truth. A man who at times, Bess didn't think was deserving enough to take care of her granddaughter. Who at times didn't even seem phased when he was spending another day without her. All Bess knew was that it was only right that Kate be raised by her father, with her real mother at his side. That no other arrangements would be suitable, in her or in anyone else's eyes.

"Take comfort in knowing that you're not the only one on edge Bess. I'm just praying that if my grandson's world comes crashing in around him someone will be able to help him pick up the pieces.With the luck that Tad's got it's all too likely he'll find Dixie only to go through losing her all over again."

Kate said sadly, knowing she had to prepare herself for the worst in times like this. She'd gotten her hopes up before in scenarios involving her grandson and the love of his life when it came to them reuniting. She'd sat there and watched them both go through all stages of hell when Dixie had gotten home before, and just when they'd finally gotten a break, right when everything seemed to be taking a turn for the better, fate gave them all a huge slap in the face when Dixie lost her life again. And the aftermath that came of that horrific event did nothing except send Tad into a world of denial. Rather then dealing with his pain he'd set it all aside, and was a changed man because of it, worse off then ever. And she didn't even want to think about the possibility he could go through that nightmmare all over again.

"Alright, that's it!" Nola yelled as she stood up to face her pessimistic friends.

"I've heard enough from the both of you! Can we please stop acting like the world is coming to an end and think positively? Why are you all so ready to accept that Tad and Dixie reuniting is never going to happen?"

"Because evidentally it's just to much to ask from the soapgods for Tad and Dixie to live happily ever after. It's been proven many times over."

Kate said stubbornly. She knew as much as she wanted to hope for a miracle that she could just be in for another slap across the face and more salt rubbed in preexisting wounds.

"She's right. No matter how much we all wish and want them to get some peace it just doesn't seem to work out like we want. And it doesn't seem to be in the stars that they'll get a fair shake this time around either. Not with everything that's happened. My daughter's been darn near erased from that town, and up until the past few days hardly mentioned at all."

"Bottom line is Nola, I can't afford to get my hopes up only to have them come crashing down again. We've suffered right along with those two for decades, and we've watched too many opportunities dangled in front of them only to see them yanked away. And I just can't bear to see two people I care about so much in pain anymore."

"Exactly, we don't want any more what ifs or maybe's or possibilities, we want a guarantee that we'll see that beautiful family find their way back to one another." Bess said firmly. "And these days that's just too hard to come by." Kate said, sounding defeated.

"Honestly. I don't know what to make of this at all." Nola said with a sigh as she tried to reason with her friends and try to lift their spirits, knowing why they'd nearly given up any hope of seeing their couple back together again.

"Right now, we've been all too focused on fearing the worst and focusing on all the potential bad things. All because we've been hurt one too many times and are scared to consider the possibility of good for fear it'll be yanked away from us."

"Yes, because it always is!"

"I know, believe me. I know everything that everyone has been through when it comes to Tad and Dixie, and that we've all experienced much too much bad and too little good these past few years But right now, all we can do is think of the good. Don't think of all the things that can go wrong or how many ways we can be screwed over here. Focus on the positives, focus on the fact that Dixie has the ability to come home at all! That she's not occupied with her alter ego and that she's being remembered again. That there is a way for her to get back and that it seems like the soapgods are finally on our side, or at least that we battled hard enough to get them on our side as far as our girl is concerned."

"But Nola I..."

"No, no buts! Ladies, we need to keep the faith here. We've made it this far, we've fought this hard, and I think it's all gonna pay off in the end and we'll get the happily ever after we deserve. All we can do is keep the spirits up for them, because if we, the group that cares more about those two than anyone else can't, then who the hell will?"

Nola said triumphantly as she walked away from a stunned Kate and Bess towards the still available lookout point, feeling more optimistic than she had in a long, long time.


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay, what is making that woman so confident? Look at her, there is not a trace of worry on her face!" Gillian said enviously, admiring Nola's composure under the circumstances.

"I don't know, but whatever's making her look so, well, at ease, I could sure use some of it." Erin said bitterly.

"Actually we all could, we're all wrecks." David said with a sigh as he gave Erin a small sympathetic glance before proceeding to walk off and pace angrily like a caged animal.

He hated feeling so powerless, and wished he'd tried to do something earlier so this could've been avoided.

Everyone thought they'd gotten the Dixie situation under control, that it was a guarantee she'd get home safely, but then she poofed off into parts unknown leaving them behind to worry and panic. He knew that his old self, the pre alter ego David, wouldn't be this upset just because of fear, that there would be a great deal of jealousy behind it as well.

He'd have been furious that the amazing blonde who had owned what there was of his heart for so many years, would have risked everything just for Tad Martin's well being, a man he knew in his past life he'd always hated. He knew that the old him as well as the new him, would help Dixie in a heartbeat, but the old and his new self, would've had different motives as to why.

He knew his old self would have only helped Dixie to help himself. He would've selfishly found a way to play upon her fears, and place her in a position that would make her need him to come to her rescue. He would pull off some scheme that would make him the hero in her eyes even for a little while. All because it was the only way the old him felt he could win her heart, by taking it by force.

However, the David he was now, knew that Dixie had acted far too decent towards him lately, for him to turn around and hurt her anymore.

The past few months before these past days of endless worrying, he and Dixie had actually spent time together. And they'd gotten lots of ugliness that they'd created in Pine Valley all those months ago straightened out. She realized how much she'd hurt him that day she told him off and rejected him, and he realized he'd been a terrible person to keep her away from her own daughter because of it. Somehow they'd gotten past everything that had occured between them in his past life as Hayward.

David had also come to some conclusions about his old life, and if by some twist of fate he did get another chance in Pine Valley, he'd definitely have to make some changes.

First he'd try and make himself a reputable cardiologist, by taking his concoctions he'd brilliantly created and using them for good. He'd also try to reunite with Anna Devane, the mother of his daughter Leora, who he'd gotten the opportunity to care for the rare occasions he was in her part of the cosmos.

David also decided it would be a priority to recheck Ms. Carey's DNA, and learn for certain if she really was his daughter, considering there was quite a bit of room for error, given Babe's mother's reputation and the easily tampered with PVH genetics lab.

But all David knew for certain, was that there was only one person who he would go to all the trouble of returning to Pine Valley for, and that as the minutes ticked away so did her opportunity to return here safely.

"Whoa doc, keep that pout going and watch your handsome face freeze like that!"

"Simone, now's not a good time to..."

"To what, Jen? To stop being upbeat and get dragged down into your little funk?

Nope, don't see that happening anytime soon."

"I tried guys." Jenny said with a sigh.

"Okay, wow. I say it's high time that we all lose the 'tude! This is heaven is it not? C'mon, aren't we supposed to be all floaty and wispy, singing the big guy's praises and whatnot?"

"Hon, did you by any chance bump your head recently? When have the residents of Soapland's heaven ever done that?" Erin asked curiously.

"Well I, um. Wow, that didn't even sound right coming out of my mouth."

"Maybe your mouth needs a little rest Simone." Will smirked.

"Okay, now that one I'm not gonna take lying down."

Simone said angrily.

"Look guys, can't we stop being such worrywarts and have a little faith here? Is it really that hard?"

"Sorry Simone, it's just that right now it is a little hard to be hopeful." Gillian said sadly.

"Look guys, it may be hard now but just try to think ahead a bit. You all know as well as I do that Dixie will be just fine and here before you know it. And right now all your moping isn't doing anything but dragging her down. Now I'm gonna go before you guys throw me off this cloud, but I know that you all know I'm right."

Simone said defiantly as she walked off, feeling more optimistic than ever, until she saw Rosanna Cabot out of the corner of her eye. Slowly she felt her cheery mood evaporate as she became more and more agitated.

As far as she was concerned, no one would be in this mess in the first place if that women had just fulfiled Dixie's request the first time they'd met. She now realized why her friends weren't able to be positive about this situation. Seeing Rosanna just brought all that negativity back full circle. It was becoming increasingly aware that all the hard work she and everyone had done to get Dixie back, could wind up a wasted effort if she didn't reappear within the hour.

"Oh my word, is that...?" Ethan said staring off into the distance.

"Oh Ethan I knew we should've stopped for breakfast this morning, you and low blood sugar don't mix. Now dear, you and I both know that woman isn't Dix..."

"I'm well aware of that Simone!"

Ethan snapped.

"Ouch! Geez Fredo,easy with the barking!"

"Oh darling I'm sorry." Ethan said apologetically.

"You wanna bet?"

"No, really. That was uncalled for on my part."

"Well then what gives?" Simone asked sadly.

"It's just that I don't appreciate being talked down to like I'm some child. I know very well the woman isn't Dixie. I was just about to say that I recognized her as Rosanna Cabot from the other realm. My, she looks quite more nervous than I'd have anticipated." Ethan said with concern as he made his way over to try and comfort his shaken friend.

"Well good for you hon. Obviously you know your alter egos like the back of your hand. C'mon, let's go celebrate, as far away from her as possible."

Simone said with a trace of jealousy in her voice. Jealousy stemming back from when she'd been alive and well in Pine Valley, and involved with Tad shortly after he'd lost Dixie, the first time. Even though she knew Tad had made no comparison between his current and his lost loves, and never would have expected for Simone to be someone she wasn't, she couldn't help to have felt slight resentment then towards the woman who had owned her guy's heart for so many years.

While those feelings had since evaporated, being that Dixie was one of the nicest friends Simone had up here, not to mention that Simone was now married to the love of her life and had no fears he would be taken away by anyone, especially the kindhearted blonde, she wasn't nearly as confident that Dixie's equally gorgeous double was as trustworthy as her missing friend, and feared the worst when she saw Ethan wanting to check up on Rosanna, as innocent a situation as it was.

"But I just..."

"No, no buts! Obviously you've got all the energy in the world this morning." Simone muttered as she dragged her husband away from the scene.

Saddened that the one person who could even remotely understand her perspective had just been dragged off by his annoyed wife, Rosanna knew that continuing to wander amongst this crowd of unfamiliar, tense strangers would do nothing except make an already bleak situation even worse.

When she had seen that portal finally open up and the relieved, joyous expression on her double's face, Rosanna felt just as excited as Dixie to be finally going back where she belonged. She'd expected to return to Oakdale's little corner of the cosmos, where she could reminisce about those precious, happy moments she'd managed to spend with Carly and even Cabot, and dream of corporate takeovers while sipping martinis. While she wished that this fantasy could have been reality back when she was in a living state, she knew it was a far more opportune time for Dixie to be alive and well in Pine Valley, rather than her spending time in Oakdale.

She just wished that the fellow angels in her presence would be able to stop giving her cold stares long enough to realize that her thoughts on this issue were the same as their's. That they all wanted the same thing, for Dixie to come home so they could all happily get on with their lives.

Suddenly Rosanna's thoughts were interrupted by a tiny giggle and running feet, and then she felt a gentle tugging at her robe.

"Mama!"

"Oh my...No, sweetie I, I'm not your..." Ro tried to explain but after looking at the heartbreaking expression on the little girl's face, the sadness in her big blue eyes framed by chocolate colored curls, she knew the girl had figured out the truth.

"So, you're name's Bess, right?" Rosanna assumed, besides the obvious of her being mistaken for Dixie, this girl's mother, she also knew the second she saw Bess that if she would have been fortunate enough to have a baby back in Oakdale, that her child would have had the same features of this girl.

"Uh-huh. Who, who are you?"

"My name's Rosanna."

"Oh. Okay. Um, Miss Ro?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look like my ma?"

"Um, well, sweetie, you see. Your mom and I, we're kind of like sisters up here. We're kind of like twins!"

"Oh, so. Is my ma coming back?"

"Hon, I...I'm not really sure."

"Oh, okay."

"But you know something Bess, you see, I know your mom pretty well. We can almost tell what the other one is thinking, and I...I know that right now, there's one thing your mom really wants you to do."

"What's that?"

"That your mom would much rather see you off having fun with your friends, rather than just sitting here with all of us boring grownups."

"Well, I dunno..."

Bess said shyly as she stared at her shoes.This poor little girl was so upset she couldn't even go off and play, and who could blame her?

But Rosanna knew she couldn't just sit here and watch Bess looking so depressed. Desperately she tried to think of some way she'd be able to take the girl's mind off everything, and then she had an idea.

"Okay Bess. What if I told you that you could go off and visit anyplace you wanted to go in the whole world, or go off and see anyone you wanted to see, all by just picturing them in that adorable head of your's?"

"Can, can I imagine them now?"

Bess asked with a shy smile.

"You most certainly can, and just so you know Bess, your mommy is very, very lucky to have you."

"I...I know she is." Bess said with a smile as she waved goodbye to Ro before disappearing in a flash of white light.

"My God Dixie." Rosanna muttered with frustration, having reached the end of her rope.

"Dixie, I swear if you can hear me you better get back here now! This isn't funny anymore, you understand? You know very well that we both need to get home sometime, and that even though we look alike there's no way in heaven or on earth that I could look after Bess! Please Dixie, jsut come home! Your daughter needs you!"

"Oh, I'm well aware she does, which is why I'm having a little trouble with the fact you just let her poof out of here to parts unknown." Dixie said with obvious disapproval as her double proceeded to give her a huge hug.

"So, I must've given all you guys a good scare!" Dixie said, stunned as she was instantly surrounded by her friends and family at the still available portal.

"So, our guy finally figured it out, huh?" Jenny asked.

"Well what did you expect? It doesn't say Martin on the detective office door for nothing ya know! All he needed was a little encouragement. Except I..."

"What Dixie? What's wrong?" Jenny asked, panicked.

"It's, it's just all starting to sink in now, I..."

"What Dix? C'mon, you're kinda scaring me."

Will said anxiously as he saw the nervous, pale expression on his sister's face.

"It's just, I'm...I'm..."

"C'mon hon, just tell us!"

"I just..."

"What hon?"

"I just don't wanna leave!"


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. More waterworks?" Will sighed, trying to be sympathetic even though he was at his wits end.

"C'mon now sis, buck up. This is the exact moment you've been waiting for for months!"

"He...he's right Dixie." Jenny said, trying to be strong for everyone even though she was on the verge of tears herself. This whole process hadn't gotten any easier since she had to go through it with Tad.

"Hey now, what's so upsetting about my being right for a change?" Will asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Oh gosh Will. It's not, it's not that, it's just..." Jenny tried to choke out, before she proceeded to break down crying herself and give Dixie a huge hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much hon."

"She's right Dixie, we all will." Erin said sadly.

"And, hey hon, if you get a chance. Once you get back, I know that you and my brother's weren't exactly on the best of terms back then what with the whole Emma situation, but if you could just..."

"Of course I'll keep an eye out Erin. I mean, what with our girls being best pals, I don't have too many options do I?"

Dixie joked.

"No, but I swear, Ryan and I were friends for a long time. I'll make sure we get back to that somehow.Don't worry."

"Oh Dixie.What will I do without you?" Gillian said.

"I'll miss you too hon. And listen to me. There's no way that as long as I'm back there, that you're gonna fade anymore, alright. I'll make sure you're gonna keep getting valentines from your guy until he's here with you. You got me?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you so much. But you have to get your happily ever after too. Do you understand?"

"Oh yes I do." Dixie said with a sad smile as she, Erin and Gillian all embraced.

"Wow, Will's right. There's way too many waterworks in this part of the cosmos now." Simone said with a sigh, knowing she had some damage control to do.

"Okay, I know it's a major bummer now and we're gonna be up here crying for the next month, but just think about how much better everyone's gonna be once we get someone from our side back home, right? Take Tad for instance. The guy's barely been recognizable for months, but in that minute he walks in that door of that shack and sees you, he's gonna be happier than he's been in a long long time."

"What makes you think he'll only be happy for a minute?" Dixie asked quietly with a sly smile.

"Now, coming from me that's a major compliment." Simone said, unaware of Dixie's comment.

"How do you figure?" Erin asked.

"Well, 'cause we all know that Tad, by far, was happiest during all those times he was with me. A loaded can of whipped cream can do that to a guy, if you know what I'm saying." Simone stated, getting an eyebrow raise from Ethan standing nearby.

"Excuse me?" Dixie said loudly, sounding apalled.

"Oh come now Dix, you know I'm right." Simone joked.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of yourself there Mrs. Cambias. Because I happen to recall a particular instance involving rope, handcuffs, and the floor of the Chandler Jet. Let's just say that night our beloved cad proved his worth, even tied up like a Thanksgiving turkey!" Dixie said with a mischevious grin as the group burst out laughing.

"We're not worthy!"

Erin and Gillian said bowing repeatedly.

"Yeah well you just try to combine the two, alright Mrs. Martin. We'll just see if you truly reign supreme."

Simone said with a smirk before she reached out and gave Dixie a hug.

"Now you don't seem like a whipped cream kinda gal so my only request of you is this.

Just keep our guy smiling, alright?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright, step aside my goddess of dessert toppings." Ethan said with a wink as he took Dixie's hand and kissed it.

"My best wishes darling. Best of luck to you and your turkey."

"Thank you Ethan."

"Also Dixie, if you don't mind my asking. Despite the rather unpleasant circumstances which surrounded you and my father most recently, would it be possible if you gave him my regards when you return?"

"Oh yeah, um. Of, of course." Dixie stammered.

"Dixie? Are you alright?" Ethan asked with concern.

"Wha, oh. Yeah, I'm, I'm fine. Just nervous, I guess."

"Oh come now darling. What about returning to the land of the living could possibly give you the jitters?" Ethan joked.

"Oh yeah, why should I be nervous. I mean considering my stellar track record as far as coming back to life is concerned." Dixie said bitterly.

"Oh come now dear."

"No, there's no need to worry Ethan. I promise I'll give Zach your regards. I owe him that much. Considering I totally took advantage of his good nature way back when, and had the privilege of being the town pariah to prove it."

Dixie said angrily, reflecting on everything that had happened between her and Zach during what seemed like ages ago back in Pine Valley. The costly, selfish mistakes she had made that led everyone she cared about to suffer for months.

She remembered how broken and alone she'd felt when she'd first come back to town, and how she was so desperate to find someone who would be able to help her, without judging her or making her feel guiltier than she already was. And unfortunately, the only person who fit that description was Zach Slater, a man who had issues of his own he'd set aside, all so he could play hero for a woman he'd just met, who was literally trapped underneath her own baggage, her old life she'd been hiding from for four years, just to protect everyone who mattered to her.

"Dixie, listen to me. One little perk of having multiple lives, is just that, you have another brand new one to live, however you choose. But the best part, is right now you have a clean slate. A whole new wonderful life you've earned the right to have. So why are you so afraid to go back and take what's your's?"

"I...I'm not afraid!"

"Oh alright..."

"I, I just. I don't want to come back and throw everyone I care about into a tailspin and do nothing but hurt them. I mean considering my track record I think I've earned the right to be a bit worried."

"Well, if you insist. However, judging from the Dixie I've had the pleasure of getting to know the past several months, I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you. Because you see, the Dixie standing before me, is someone who is more devoted to family than anyone I've known, who has nothing to be sorry or ashamed over, and has no reason to think otherwise."

"Ethan I..." Dixie said with a sad smile, about to break into tears at Ethan's kind words."

"And, the Dixie standing before me is also a woman who needs to learn not to get excessively emotional in situations like this or I tend to get uncomfortable."

"Consider it learned."

Dixie said with a sad smile as she gave Ethan a hug and glanced over at the portal. As relieved as she was to see it was still available, it truly had begun to sink in that she'd soon have to leave this place she's been calling home for over a year. This magical place that had given her so much, although she was too busy grieving and trying to leave to see everything it had to offer her, along with everything it had already provided.

She'd been fortunate enough to get the chance to spend time with family she'd wrongly spent so little time with back on Earth, become best of friends with people she'd never expected to befriend, and even had the chance to make ammends with people she'd taken for granted earlier on. She just wished that somehow she'd be able to remember what had happened to her up here, the visits to the attic, shopping sprees at Lacey's, and what she'd treasure most, the ablity to take care of her first daughter.

But even if all this would feel like some incredible dream tomorrow when she hopefully woke up, one thing that couldn't be taken away from her was the fact that she had earned this chance to come home. That everything she'd been working for for so long, was finally gonna happen. She just hoped that everything would go to plan, and that she would make the most of this do over. She just was hoping that there would be no repeat performances of her last return to Pine Valley.

"Um, hey Dix? Hate to break it to ya but, um...we're kind of in a crunch for time and..."

"Oh, gosh. Right, yeah. Sorry I just...Wow, this, this is really happening, isn't it! I...I'm going home!"

"You certainly are dear. Why, it's just a miracle isn't it " Bess said with a sad smile.

"Well Ma, we are pretty long overdue."

"I should say so." Kate said with a grin as Jenny nodded in agreement before turning attention to her friend.

"Now, Dix. I have a feeling you should know that this whole return business isn't exactly a walk in the park. You're gonna feel a heck of a lot different, I mean back there you've been in a coma the past year. Your body's gonna be in pretty bad shape for a bit."

"Oh something wonderful to look foward to. The luxurious accomodations of a hospital bed with the added relaxations of not eating or breathing on my own. Paradise."

"Yeah, and stuck in some small town backwoods hospital of all places. You poor thing." Erin said.

"And without one person to give the comatose you a much needed manicure? How can you possibly deal? At least when Kendall was playing Sleeping Beauty we got to keep her looking pretty."

Simone said.

"Well, she may not have that, but even if she's not gonna be in a shack of a hospital, she'll definitely get all top of the line treatments, have no medical bills to be paid, and have an excepionally amazing hubby who will soon be catering to her very wish while she's making an unusually fast recovery. I say give her two days time max til she's up and running."

'Yeah that sounds about right. And also consider this Dix, at least you get to wake up from your coma in human form on a nice bed rather than being stuck as a ghost on a cloud someplace." Rosanna said with a sigh.

"Way to show the love Ro!" Simone chimed in.

"Hey ease up on the girl alright. She's got every right to feel like this." Dixie said feeling empathy towards her lookalike.

"It's just 'cause I'm gonna be without my better half, that's all." Rosanna said shyly.

"Hey, if someone rubs me the wrong way feel free to throw a little bitchiness my way."

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Okay guys sorry to break up the party but we kinda gotta do this thing, like now!" Jenny said nervously.

"She's right girls, we can't afford to let this chance slip away." Nola said with Bess and Kate by her side.

"Now Dixie, promise me that you'll keep that grandson of mine in line."

"I promise Gram, no need to worry."

"And listen dear. That beautiful daughter of your's is going to be in your arms before you know it."

"You really mean it?"

"As long as she has my name she'll know exactly where she's supposed to be. I swear it. You'll find you way back to eachother right away. She's been away from you and Tad long enough."

"Oh, she most definitely has, but so has her big sister! Anyone seen that sweet angelface around recently?"

Bess asked, wondering where her namesake had run off to.

"Oh God, where is she? I...I have to say goodbye to my little girl!" Dixie said anxiously, knowing she didn't have much time left but that she had to see her daughter one last time.

"Dixie, dear. I'm sorry but there's not enough time! You have to leave now, right now!"

"But Nola I..."

"Dixie, she's right. As much as I hate being a downer here we've only got a few minutes left. Now look, it may feel a bit strange once you get back. You're gonna be comatose and possibly not totally out of the woods. But give it a few days and you should be as good as new."

Jenny said fighting tears.

"Oh Jen, how can I ever..."

"No, don't. The only thing you can do is get back to your kids and my brother and hug and kiss them all like crazy for all of us who aren't lucky enough to be right there with them.You understand?"

"Yeah and Dix, tell that niece of mine that her uncle Will is gonna keep an eye out for her. And tell Uncle Palmer, just...tell him thanks, from me."

'"Of course Will." Dixie said as she gave her brother a hug for the last time.

"I...I love ya sis."

"Right back at you bro. Same goes for all of you. Everyone here. You guys have just been so..."

"Okay, enough tears! I mean it!" Simone said.

"I...I just wish I could've said bye to Bess!"

"Oh no need to worry about that Dixie. You'll see your baby soon enough."

Ro said with a smile as she and the rest of the crowd saw Dixie vanish in a huge flash of light.

The last thing she remembered was a familiar looking crowd cheering and waving goodbye to her. But then they disappeared in a flash like they were nothing more than a wonderful dream. When this new reality set in, all she felt was scared, and exhausted. She was unaware of her surroundings.

All she could hear was some vague mumbling and a persistent beep, but she was trapped in nothing butdarkness. All she felt was weak, exhausted, and feared she was paralyzed.

To make sure this wasn't the case, she tried to stretch a bit, wanting to get some movement back in her stiff hand.

Then somewhere in the confusing blackness, she heard a far off voice.

"Oh my word...Doctor Andrews, Mr. Cortlandt! Come...come quickly!"

"Nurse Davis, is everything...Oh my, is she...?"

Then the voices bgean to sound closer, then she heard footsteps and sensed there was another person at her side.

"What the devil, is...Oh my God! I knew it."

Somehow this voice sounded more familiar to her.

"DDixie, oh my. Darling. Thank God! I..I knew you'd fight this. I knew it. Come on now dear, you're almost there. All you need to do open your eyes. Please dear. For your old uncle's sake, please. I can't take much more of this! I... I know you can do it Dixie. Just wake up. Us Cooney's are fighters, we always have been. You just need to fight a little more now. Just open your eyes. Please Dixie."

But as much as she wanted to fulfill her uncle's request, as hard as she tried she couldn't seem to open her eyes. As much as she wanted to find out what had happened to her, she knew there was a very important piece of this crazy puzzle that had become her life that was still missing. The one person who could do more than all the medical treatments in the world, who could truly save her from this nightmare she was in at the moment and give her enough incentive to fight back. That being no one other than the love of her life.


	22. Chapter 22

"So, you sure this is the right spot?" Tad asked as the cab pulled up in what appeared to be a town square.

"Well, you asked to be dropped off at Pigeon Hollow, Lord knows why. But you're here now, so.." The driver said with a smirk as he glanced at the surroundings.

"Thanks for all your help."

"No prob, have fun man." The driver said smugly as he took his pay and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Some small town charm." Tad said sarcastically as he began to make his way around the town. But a while later as the sun began to set he knew wandering around aimlessly wouldn't get him anywhere, and that he'd eventually have to ask for help. Walking into a corner store he saw an older woman behind the counter, but was worried at her sympathetic expression after he told her the possible address, and became even more terrified when she gently told him he'd be better off staying away.

"My God, Dix. I don't even want to imagine whatever hell it is you're in right now." Tad whispered, feeling all the more anxious and heartsick.

Here he was, lost in middle of nowhere in what seemed like the smallest town imaginable, exhausted and scared out of his mind. For all he knew this wild goose chase could just wind up smashing what was left of his heart to pieces. For all he knew he'd just walk into his worst nightmare if he ever did find this backwoods shack somehow doubling as a hospital. He could come to find out Palmer's specialists hadn't been able to do a thing for her. Maybe they'd just confirm what his father had told him and all the rest in that waiting room that fateful afternoon. That they'd done everything they could but she'd suffered too much and was unable to fight back. That the only part of Dixie he could hang on to was her star necklace and twenty plus years of memories, even though he knew it would never be enough.

But the only thing Tad knew for sure, was that if this lead proved to be nothing more than a dead end, and if this address didnothing except let him see the love of his life take her last breath, he knew he'd probably wind up taking his last too.

"Um, 'scuse me, Mister?"

"What, I...Oh, sorry. Didn't see ya there."

"Oh."

"Something I can help ya with?"

Tad asked as he knelt down on the sidewalk to reach the level of the beautiful, dark haired, nine or ten year old girl he'd just collided with.

And looking back with sparkling blue eyes half hidden underneath a glossy heap of chocolate colored curls, the girl responded.

"Something I can help -you-with?"

"I asked you first."

"But I'm not the one lost, wandering around and bumping into people, am I?"

"Touche! Nice to find someone in this town that's got some wit."

"Really? Ya think I've got wit?"

"In spades beautiful. So, you got a name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" The girl said with a mischevious grin.

"Well, as a matter of fact I would. It's not every day I have the privilege of encountering my level of witiness in such an adorable package."

"I guess it's your lucky day."

"You know, it actually could be. You have any idea where I'd be able to locate this address?"

Tad asked, handing the slip of paper to the girl.

"It really is your lucky day. Come on. Follow me, and try not to get lost."

"Wow, guess that settles it."

Tad panted, trying his best to keep up with his smartmouth guide.

"Settles what?"

"Thaddeus Martin is officially no longer a kid. My God, if I was your age I'd be running circles around this town."

"I can't picture you as ever being my age."

"And what age would that be?"

"A lady never tells."

The girl said smugly.

"Lady? Really?" Tad laughed.

"Well, hate to break it to ya sweetheart but there's only one lady I plan to find today, and she's not my smart mouthed hiking buddy!"

"So, we're buddies now?" The girl asked happily.

"I guess you could call it that."

"Cool! I could use a buddy. Preferably one who can reach the cookie jar on the top shelf."

"And where is this shelf you speak of which houses a certain prized container of these supposed cookies?"

"A shelf you need to find ASAP. It looks like you need a sugar buzz something fierce."

"Are you referring to this state of exhaustion I'm in due to taking what's possibly the longest, steepest route to my destination? Because if so kid, my lack of energy is all your fault."

"Actually no, you need some energy if you think that Pierre the Pudge is a prized container!"

The girl said as she raced up the remainder of the hill to a small cottage.

"Wait, did she just say Pierre the..."

"Martin! How the devil did you get here!"

Palmer yelled as he recognized Tad as the man climbing up the hill.

"He's with me Mr. Cortlandt. I found him in town earlier."

"Yeah, and thank God she did." Tad said angrily as he burst through the front door.

"Elizabeth, I specifically told you never to..."

Palmer scolded before the girl removed a handful of cookies from a nearby ceramic pig.

"So, I'll just go in and check on her..."

Elizabeth said as she darted into a nearby room.

"Check on...Damn it. Cortlandt, she...she's here, isn't she..."

"I...I don't know who, or what you're talking about Martin. What, what do you think gives you the right to trespass on my private property like this, to come in here and..."

"Get out of my way..." Tad mumbled,sounding dazed and turning paler by the second as he walked in the door Elizabeth had just entered.

"Oh, oh my God. It's...it's you, you're really here!"

"Hmm, wha..where..."

And then as she struggled to open her eyes, trying to place that familiar, wonderful voice and trying to see whoever was holding her hand, her vision finally focused on a man with shining, eyes full of love and amazement staring directly back at her.

And at that moment, she felt everything fall into place and for the first time, in a long time, she knew she was really home.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mr. Cortlandt! She's awake!" Elizabeth whispered with a huge smile as she beckoned for Palmer to come in the room. And she was thrilled to see the older man with a trace of a smile and tears in his eyes.

"I knew you'd fight back from this, I just knew it..." Palmer said from the corner of the room as his niece gave him a weak smile.

"Mr. Cortlandt, shouldn't we let him talk to her?"

Elizabeth whispered, gesturing to the man who hadn't moved from Dixie's bedside, both of them crying as they embraced, trying to comfort one another.

Taking her hand in his, Tad tried to regain his ability to speak. Trying to come up with some dumb joke to lighten the mood. To get her to give him a smile that would light up the room. But he couldn't so much as say a word.

"Hey stranger. It's been a long time."

Dixie whispered with a nervous laugh.

"My God, sweetheart. I just, I can't..."

"Shh, it's...it's okay. You, you're not the only one who's a little shaken up, trust me."

"A little shaken up? Try liquefied in a blender shaken up!! You have any idea how much of a roller coaster ride the past week has been for me Dix? Do you?"

"Well I..." Dixie said, wary at Tad's sudden outburst.

"I mean I, I never expected we'd be back to this point in a million years, that you'd be, back, back from the dead, again! I...I had fully anticipated I'd never be having this conversation with you again in this lifetime!"

"Do you not want to be having this conversation with me?" Dixie whispered, sounding slightly hurt.

"What?" Tad asked, only to realize he'd expressed the huge range of emotions running through him a bit too strongly.

"Oh, oh God. Sweetheart, no! No a million times over, no! God, I...I can't tell ya about how many times I've dreamt we'd get this chance!"

"Too many times to count, right?"

"You have no idea." Tad said sounding dazed.

"No, I do. You're all I've dreamt about since I got back to the land of the living, ya know? You, the boys, Kate. I turned down my halo for you guys."

"I'm sure you did, sweetheart." Tad said soothingly, voice full of admiration as this situation became more real, and less like something out of a beautiful dream.

"You, you think I'm talking crazy, right?"

"Never in a million years. Besides, we all know I'm the only crazy one in this bunch."

Tad said as got up from the bedside chair and sat the foot of the hospital bed.

"That's for sure you maroon! Why else would you be sitting all the way down there?"

"Oh so now you're my shrink, is that it?"

"Well your little display shows you're obviously requiring my services, as soon as possible."

"Alright then madam psychiatrist, what would you prescribe for your unruly patient, hmm?"

Tad teased.

"I think that depends on my mood."

"Well, how you wanna start the treatment for my malignant maroon syndrome? Ink blots?"

"Don't think that's gonna cut it."

"Okay how about starting straight out with the tough stuff. Pills? Electric shock?"

"Try again?"

"Solitary confinement?"

"Definitely not!"

"Thank goodness." Tad said, breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"I...I think all you'll need is a good sofa session. Lots and lots of sofa sessions." Dixie said with a grin as Tad inched closer to her end of the bed.

"Any group therapy?"

"No way! This shrink works one on one only."

"Of course she does." Tad said with a grin as he curled up beside Dixie and began kissing her on the neck.

"Honestly Tad! We aren't alone here ya know!"

Dixie said with a laugh, only to have her smile turn to a grimace when a fresh wave of pain and exhaustion came over her.

"And thank God for that. I'll just go, find Palmer or get that nurse back..."

Tad said with alarm as he went to stand up, but was held back by a firm grip on his wrist.

"Tad, no. I... I'm fine, honestly. No need."

"Dix, I..."

"Tad. I'm fine. Just overdid it a little. That's all."

"Hon, let me just go find the guy with the stethoscope, alright."

"What, you wanna get away from me or something?"

Dixie weakly joked.

"You kidding? Baby, I never wanna take my eyes off you! But you know better than anyone I'm not the Martin cut out to wear a lab coat..."

"Sorry, you're stuck with me for the duration."

"Sweetheart, please..." Tad begged, not willing to let Dixie's stubbornness get in the way of her getting help.

"No, please Tad. Please don't walk out that door!" Dixie pleaded.

"But Dix I..."

"No! I... just stay here and keep holding my hand, alright?

I...I don't, I can't, handle you leaving me, not now."

"But..." Tad said anxiously only to have a now paler Dixie squeeze his hand tighter, looking at him with fear in her blue eyes.

"Tad, please? Just stay here. I, I need you."

"Dix. Baby, just hear me out alright? I...I know for a fact you're gonna be just fine. I know you have to be. Because Lord knows I can't stand losing you again. But let me just back up my claim with one of these quack doctors who know it for a fact, okay?"

"Thaddeus James, you listen to me. The past three days I've been lying here in this bed, I've been totally unsure of where I was, have barely recognized anyone's voice, and have felt more scared and alone than I ever felt before. I didn't know what was wrong with me, even if I was ever gonna wake up again. I was in the dark, literally, until you came. Until you walked in here and started talking to me, saying I was gonna be alright, I didn't believe it."

"But Dix, you're awake now, you're here, you're alive sweetheart! And more amazing than ever."

"Only because of you! Tad, you're the only reason I woke up, you understand? If you hadn't come, I, I don't know what would've..." Dixie choked out before she began crying in Tad's arms.

"Shh, no what if's. Easy. It's okay." Tad said soothingly.

"Baby, I swear to you, nothing like this is gonna happen to you ever again. Not as long as you've got me around. I promise."

"You really promise?" Dixie asked a bit skeptically.

"Of course? Why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Because you've promised me a lot of things over the years Tad."

"Yeah, so?"

"I just thought those still held true even when..."

"Even when what?"

"Even when I wasn't with you." Dixie whispered with a yawn.

"Dix what are you..." Tad asked with confusion as to what she meant.

But figuring it was just exhaustion talking, he slowly climbed from the bed, covered a now sleeping Dixie with a blanket, gently smoothed her mussed strawberry blonde curls pushing them away from her face, before proceeding to take her hand in his.

"It's alright sweetheart. Just go ahead and rest those beautiful baby blues of yours. It's the best thing you could be doing now, for both of us. Because right now you're off getting your rest and healing in some far off dreamland, imagining the amazing life you fought like hell to come back to, the life you deserve. But I gotta say, I'm the luckier of the two of us. Because I can't imagine anyplace I'd rather be then right here with you Dixie Cooney Martin. I'm sitting here holding the hand of the most gorgeous, amazing woman in the entire world. The proud owner of the heart of Thaddeus J from now..."

"Til the end of time. Together forever, right?"

"Yeah, how did you..." Tad asked the young brunette who just walked into the room.

"It just sounded right."

"You're right about that." Tad said, still puzzled over why he felt such a connection to this young girl he'd only known a short while.

"So. You're name's, Eliz..."

"Actually Mr. Martin, you can just call me Bess."


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh my God." Tad mumbled as a feeling he couldn't even begin to describe suddenly came over him.

For a split second he felt an incredible bond with this little girl. It was as if her big blue eyes had seen straight into his soul and instantly filled a huge void present there, and he felt her mischevious, familiar smile claim a part of his heart he knew nobody else would ever come close to reaching.

All this the second after she finally told him her name.

"So your, your name's Bess you say?"

"Yup."

"I, that's a beautiful name."

"I like it. So, are you okay?" 

"Why?"

"You look stunned."

"Yeah, I, um. I just...the craziness of all this. The shock's wearing off but reality's starting to sink in. I mean, I just keep having all these thoughts, all these questions keep popping into my head. I'm just, completely overwhelmed." 

"You kinda have the right to be."

"I guess so, so wait, how, why are you..."

"Why am I what?"

"Here? I just thought, I thought I should..."

"Know why?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know if you're ready to know yet."

"But I..."

"Um excuse me? Sorry to interrupt, but I think I should have a look at the patient."

A nurse said as she walked over to Dixie's bedside.

"Sure go right ahea..Wait, where did she..."

Tad mumbled, wondering where Bess had disappeared to.

"Where did who...?"

The nurse asked with concern.

"I um, never mind."

"Um, pardon my asking, Mr. Martin, but... is everything alright?"

"Well, you're the one in the scrubs, shouldn't you be the one to know?"

"Dixie is stable and making major progress. I was just concerned about you."

"I suppose I've given you every reason to feel that way haven't I?" 

"Well I wouldn't..."

"I mean you've been taking care of Dix for, what, a little over a year now? And then all of a sudden some maniac comes barging in here, demanding answers, acting hysterical. I'm surprised the old coot signing your paychecks hasn't had me arrested yet."

"I think that would be an unwise move for Mr. Cortlandt to make."

"Oh trust me sweetheart. With my history with him, I'm certain Palmer would take any and all opportunities to shove me behind bars given the chance."

"That's interesting, considering the second his niece felt your presence she began recovering. You brought her back to life, Mr. Martin, better than any of our treatments ever could."

"So, you're sure that she's...I mean before when she..."

"All you saw then was a little discomfort from Dixie being mentally and physically exhausted. But since she's just woken up from a year long coma that's perfectly normal. But right now, all her vitals are right where they should be. Give her a week or so and she should be up and about."

"My God, I just can't..." Tad said with tears in his eyes.

"I know. It seems pretty unbelievable. Miracles like this always do. But we wouldn't have taken on Dixie as a patient if we didn't think she had a chance to beat this."

"I just, I don't. I don't know how to thank you." 

"Well, us quacks in the scrubs can't take all the credit. Mr. Cortlandt is the real person you should thank. Without him Dixie wouldn't have had a prayer."

"Hey, she's right you know. Don't be mad at Uncle Palmer, Tad. He, he thought he was doing the right thing."

Dixie faintly whispered from under the covers, her eyes half shut. 

"Oh baby, I don't doubt that for a second." Tad said with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead. 

"As far as Palmer goes, I'll be grateful to that old fool for the rest of my days."

"Er, perhaps you can get me that statement in writing Martin?" 

"Let's take this outside, she needs a breather."

Tad said gesturing to the sleeping Dixie as he and Palmer stepped out into the foyer.

"Alright Cortlandt, I don't know whether to thank you or punch your lights out."

"Well I must say I'm expecting the former."

"Never mind that, now are you sure she's gonna make a full recovery or are we just setting ourselves up for a disaster?"

"Honestly! You Martins have never been the wisest bunch have you? You heard the doctors' as clearly as I did. Dixie is well on her way back to normal, solely due to my quick thinking of course."

"That makes one of us I guess. I mean, how did you, how could you have pulled this off? I mean I was there in that hospital standing right beside her. Dad, everyone, they all said that she was..."

"Well obviously that wasn't what Dixie had in mind was it?"

"But, how?"

"You detective types, always having to know every little detail. Alright, fine. In case you weren't aware I was not one of the many who were terror stricken at PVH that afternoon. See, I had already arranged to meet Dixie that morning for breakfast at the Yacht Club. If only she'd listened to me, just that one time..."

"If only. I've since become allergic to anything remotely associated with peanut butter."

"The same can be said for me." Palmer said with a sigh.

"Are you actually agreeing with me Cortlandt? I may have to get this in writing!" 

"Now, in any event, being the punctual woman my niece is, I was confused when she was late to our breakfast. Then I realized she'd probably wanted to get to work straight away, so I figured I'd have a better chance of finding her at PVH. But when I arrived, Julia Santos-Keifer had just received that overexposed Carey woman's phone call." 

With this Tad laughed a bit.

"Obviously somebody's not drinking the Kool-aid these days!" 

"Let's just say the past few months I haven't been one of Krystal's biggest fans."

"Oh?"

"Another story for a later time. Anyways after the shock wore off I knew there was no way I could entrust Dixie's welfare to that hospital staff who never would've been able to handle her delicate condition."

"Now wait a minute. Pop doesn't wear his Chief of Staff tag to make a fashion statement."

"I wholeheartedly respect Joe and his devotion to his work. But I never condoned family treating family with such severe cases at that hospital ."

"You know my father did everything he possibly could have! Dix means the world to him, and he's the best they've got!"

"Well as a precaution I decided to call in some outside specialists. And not because I lacked faith in PVH's abilities."

"So how come these specialists couldn't have done the trick way back when? Why were none of us, her family sitting outside her room praying for a miracle, clued in to your master plan!" Tad yelled furiously.

"Because as much respect as I have for PVH, PVPD is another matter. Nobody in that damn town had anything close to a lead on that bastard who had victimized three women before attacking my niece. I knew if I was going to go through all this to Dixie her well earned second chance at life, I wasn't going to consider jeopardizing her by leaving her in that hospital where that criminal could've easily finished the job . I didn't care how many of those so called bodyguards were assigned to her. I knew I was the only one who would've been able to keep her safe."

"But Cortlandt, it took what, a month, before Cambias took up residence at his suite at the nuthouse?"

"I believe so."

"Alright, so you admit you knew Cambias was in a padded cell and even so you kept this secret to yourself! What on earth could possess you to do this! You, of all people! What, did you wanna get your kicks and throw a phoney funeral! Like the first one was such a blast?" Tad yelled in disbelief.

"What, did you enjoy watching me, my folks, Adam, Opal, Di, Del, James, your nephew all mourning Dixie all over again! Did you? I mean, I could've understood Hayward doing something this sick and twisted, but you! I've always gotten the impression Dixie was like a daughter to you!"

"You know damn well Dixie may as well be my daughter, Martin. " Palmer spat bitterly.

"And you also know that it damn near killed me to arrange this and keep everything underwraps."

"Well then why did you?"

"It wasn't as if I had a choice!"

"How do you figure?"

"Can you imagine if I had that specialist posing as an EMT in Dixie's ambulance reveal their plan to use an experimental drug they'd received from David Hayward on her? Do you think that the Satin Slayer before he was caught would've turned a blind eye to Dixie if she was in that hospital bed?

Do you think that if she had been in her comatose state at PVH for as long as she was, you all wouldn't have tried to pull her off life support?

I've lived in that town a long time Tad, almost too long. And I know as much as it pained me, and it did pain me a great, great deal, I had to give Dixie a place to recover free of stress and complications, the farther from Pine Valley the better."

"But Palmer, c'mon! You have to know that if any of us had known Dixie had another shot at life we would've all done whatever it would've taken to help her recover!"

"Really." Palmer said skeptically,

"I mean, I can understand you wanted to get her out of harms way as far as Cambias was concerned. Hell, I even get you faking her funeral just to protect her. Actually come to think of it, I did see it. I got a full demonstration with Josh and Babe!"

"Oh don't even get me started on that oversexed little trollop." Palmer grumbled.

"Look, I can even understand you wanting to get Dix the best possible care and avoid the stress at PVH. You took her all the way down to scenic nowhere to make sure of it! But I know for a fact that you did not want to see Bess walking up that hill with me trudging behind her. You obviously didn't want to clue in any of us yet, even though the doctors have said Dixie's been out of the woods for quite some time. Damnit Cortlandt, you have got to tell me what the hell you were thinking!"

"Actually, for our viewing pleasure. How about you tell the studio audience what the hell you've been thinking the past year, Martin?" 

Palmer said with a smirk, knowing he was gonna need a damn good explanation if he had any intention of letting his niece walk down the aisle, again, with a man who hadn't done anything the past two years of his life except persistently breaking the heart of the woman he claimed to love more than any other, all the while thinking she wasn't there to care. 

�

�


	25. Chapter 25

22

"Cortlandt I..."

"No, you can't brush this off Martin. Not if you have any intention of speaking to Dixie ever again."

"Look, what do you want me to say here? I get that this year hasn't been exactly filled with my proudest moments, far from it actually. But that's all in the past now, you understand? The second I walked in here and saw Dix, I knew it was a miracle. A miracle that we've definitely earned. And I'm not planning on you, the past year, or anything else get in the way of that for us. We both have a fresh start."

"Oh, so this fresh start of your's, I'm assuming it's also going to whitewash the past year of your misdeeds, right?"

"Well I..."

"You're wondering why should I go in and ruin the fairy tale? Why I should go in and inform Sleeping Beauty that her Prince Charming spent the past year of his life as a good for nothing frog?"

"Are you seriously calling me a frog?"

"If the shoe fits..."

"Are you for real?"

"Oh this is no fairytale anymore Martin. Not if I can help it. As much as it pains me it's high time I gave my niece a reality check." Palmer said bitterly as he tried to enter Dixie's room.

"Oh no you don't."

"Try and stop me."

"Look, alright. I get it, you hate my guts. But I swear, you try to go in there and upset Dixie and I'll smack that vindictive smirk off your face for good."

"Who's trying to be vindictive? You think I want to do this? You think I want to go in there and tell her the truth about all you've done? You think I want to see that light go out in her eyes?"

"I don't think that at all Cortlandt, because I know deep down once you get past that grump exterior of your's, Dixie's your world!"

"Glad you noticed."

"Yeah, I have. That's why I wanna know why you think you need to drag her into this heap of dirty laundry that's accumulated since we lost her? Why should she have to go through that?"

"You mean why should -you- have to go through that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Because you know something Martin, you may think you deserve a fresh start, but why should you get one when Dixie wasn't so lucky?"

"What are you..."

"Dixie didn't just get a free pass when she reappeared in our lives a few years back. She had to fight and claw to earn a place back in our hearts, in your's particularly. She got hell from all sides, not nearly what she deserved as you and I both know."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I think you don't understand she doesn't deserve to go through that hell again."

"Actually I think you're the one who doesn't understand!"

Tad said angrily.

"Actually I think I'm the only one who does!"

Palmer retorted.

"You think keeping secrets from Dixie about everything you've done is going to help her! That she doesn't have the right to feel anger towards you and make up her own mind about you, what you've done to her when you thought she wasn't around to call you on it?"

"I..."

"Because Martin, like it or not I know everything there is to know about the man you've transformed into. I know that you acted like a juvenile, holier than thou, hypocrite as far as Chandler and those Carey women were concerned. And I don't care what your motives were behind it. I don't care if you were living in your land of denial out of grief or fear or whatever, all I know was Dixie was almost fortunate to be in that coma so she didn't have to witness that spectacle you created firsthand."

"Cortlandt I..." Tad muttered, feeling stunned as Palmer continued to speak the truth.

"You know something, I wasn't merely saving Dixie from the Satin Slayer all those months ago. I was saving her from a world of hurt she'd taken up residence in. I mean, granted, for a few months there I wasn't innocent. I knew I'd given her a hard time about her actions. Her leaving everyone who loved her, letting us think she was dead.

I, I remember when Opal and I laid eyes on her in that hotel room. That night I felt more betrayed and hurt then I'd felt in quite some time. I was content on never seeing Dixie's face again, because despite everything, that woman wasn't the niece I'd loved and mourned for. She may as well have been as much of a fake as that Diana Henry woman.

But that, that all changed that summer night I found her standing outside my manor. That night I finally saw her as Dixie again. Gone was that selfish, cold hearted, imposter, the only woman standing in the doorway was my niece, looking completely broken and helpless."

"Dix never told me that she..."

"Of course she didn't. It wouldn't have done her any good to tell you about the emotional breakdown she'd suffered that night. Not when you were the contributing factor."

"Wait, how..."

"...were you a part of this? Well, the night you informed Dixie the last link to her daughter was six feet under, instead of trying make sense of things or cope with this issue together, you proceeded to run off, bed a married woman and procreate with her, which my niece was most unfortunate to witness firsthand. And it was obvious this wasn't a sight welcomed by her, considering not an hour beforehand the two of you shared a kiss that stirred up twenty years worth of memories for her."

"I..."

"I never expected to hear all those assorted details from Dixie. For the most part she kept quiet as far as your relationship was concerned, given my feelings on the subject. But she chose to open up to me about everything going through her head that night. Actually it was probably necessary for her, she couldn't have kept all that pain and hurt suppressed forever."

"So, that's why you bailed her..."

"Of course! You didn't think I'd let my niece rot in a jail cell the rest of her life? No matter what she'd done to me I wouldn't have let her suffer that fate. And even if she hadn't come clean to me that night, I wouldn't have stood by and fed her to the wolves for a crime she hadn't committed, even for purely spiteful reasons. Unlike what some were content to do." Palmer said with a smug glance directed at Tad.

"How do you..." A now pale Tad stammered, knowing exactly what incident Palmer was referring to.

"I have my sources."

"Look, that, that night I, I didn't...I couldn't...I didn't know that son of a...it wasn't, intentional and... look, I...I know you can't stand me but you have to know that I never...I mean, I, even after everything, Kate is still gone and..."

"Martin, no need for the theatrics. When I said I knew everything, I know everything." Palmer said with a flicker of pride in his eyes, as Tad's reaction to his statement confirmed what he'd had so difficult a time accepting. Whether he liked it or not, Tad truly was devoted to Dixie. Even to the point that he'd carry a terrible secret to the grave to protect her from an unfortunate truth that likely would've killed her.

"E.Everything?" Tad choked out, realizing the secret he'd been keeping for what felt like a lifetime from everyone for the sake of his family was not going to only go to his grave.

"H..How?"

"It doesn't matter how. Just that I do know exactly what played out that night, including things that Dixie doesn't know."

"Things she never needs, can, should, or has to know."

"Precisely. For her well being as well as the good of all the parties involved. Even though the parties should have definitely covered their tracks more carefully."

"Hey, watch what you're..."

"I'm just saying, being raised by two remarkably intelligent women, a private investigator, and Adam Chandler, they should've been well aware they wouldn't be writing anything at the scene of the crime."

"And that they also should've brought a change of clothes. Caked on mud's murder to get out of dress shirts. No pun intended."

"In any event, what's done is done."

"Well, glad you've seen the light. So, is this conversation done?"

Tad asked anxiously.

"Just understand this Martin. I don't have the time or energy to witness Dixie suffer anymore in this lifetime. And I don't have the resources to spirit her away the next time her life is going to hell in a hand basket due to the actions of people who are supposed to care for her. Once was all I can handle."

"That goes double for me."

"So, I want you to make me a promise. That if I keep silent about your past endeavors, unless asked to do otherwise, this pseudo-Tad won't make an appearance in Dixie's life ever again, that you'll lay off the Carey kool-aid, find your daughter, and give your sons, my niece and my grandniece the lives they deserve."

"I swear." Tad said as he shook the older man's hand.

"Well, I think we've talked ourselves to death here."

"I agree."

"Hey, we agree again. Hell must be freezing over."

"Apparently so." Palmer said as he and Tad walked back in the house.

"God, I can't tell you how thrilled I am that we won't be seeing this sight much longer." Palmer said as he peeked in the bedroom to see a nurse leaving Dixie's room.

"How is..."

"Not to worry Mr. Martin. I left her in good hands." The nurse said before leaving Palmer and Tad in the foyer.

"You know, I can't imagine what a nightmare it must've been. All the waiting and worrying."

"Took at least five years off my life. But it was the only solution. I couldn't fathom what would've happened if we were back in Pine Valley."

"Same. But you know, I still can't figure out how you pulled this all off."

"Well, a little mystery is nice now and then."

"Fine. So, if you're so into mysteries, how about you explain that one." Tad said with a smile as he gestured to the girl at Dixie's bedside, reciting corny jokes much to the amusement of him and the love of his life.

"Oh, you mean our guardian angel?"

"Geez, you really went all out with the help here didn't ya Cortlandt?"

"Actually she sought me out. She's been coming around now for a little over a month. Right around the time Dixie began making progress. These past few days she hasn't even left her side."

"So, she must live in the area, kinda weirded out by that, why anyone would voluntarily live here is beyond me. But anyways, you must've met her family What are they like? Must be pretty great to have a kid like that."

"Truth be told, that's the biggest mystery of all. I mean, we may as well be her family."

"Wait, how..."

"Look, you know as well as anyone I chose this residence just for the sake of privacy, not to provide Dixie with delightful Pigeon Hollow busybodies. So I was floored when I came back from a business meeting to have a nurse inform me that since my 'wonderful guest' came on the scene, Dixie had been making substantial progress. So of course I went and spoke with little Elizabeth, who convinced me of what the staff already knew, that this was someplace she had to be. And in the few times I've had a chance to ask about her home life I'd almost, fall under her spell so to speak. "

"So you don't know, how she got here, anything about her family, nothing?"

"Well, I looked into everything as far as police and family services were concerned. There hasn't been any mention of a missing, runaway girl of Elizabeth's description. She basically fell into our laps and frankly I see no reason for us to make her leave. She's been on hand to help the staff, is completely devoted to Dixie, and obviously wouldn't stay if she didn't feel at home here."

"Yeah, I, I can see that." Tad whispered with a smile as he watched Dixie and Bess, sitting side by side and talking even though they were both half asleep.

"You alright Martin?" Palmer asked the dazed man with concern.

"Wha...oh yeah, fine. Just..."

"What?"

"You know, call me crazy, sentimental, whatever you want, but..."

"Yes?"

"Dixie looks and acts around that girl, exactly like..."

"They're mother and daughter."

"Exactly. And, I know the whole name, resemblance, them both being total sweethearts is a total coincidence, but at the same time... "

"You know something Tad, I've looked into this issue carefully, especially after I recognized the same remarkable bond between the two of them as you, and as far as I or this town is concerned, there's no reason why little Bess there, couldn't be your's and Dixie's daughter."

"Um, Palmer, if...if ya don't mind. There's something I have to..."

"Oh, by all means."

Palmer excused himself as Tad sat down at the foot of the bed and gently tapped Bess on the foot, getting the girl's attention.

"Oh, hey Mr. Martin." Bess asked with a whisper, looking dazed.

"Hey kiddo, I just wanted to talk to you for a sec. Didn't mean to wake ya up."

"No, it's all good. So, what's goin' on?"

"Do ya mind abandoning your post for a few seconds? Dix needs all the shut eye she can get."

"Oh yeah sure." Bess said as she gently removed herself from Dixie's grasp and made her way to the foot of the bed.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Well first off I, I never really had a chance to thank you, I mean without your help I'd still be wandering around aimlessly all over town."

"I guess you should consider yourself lucky, bumping in to me and all."

"Sweetheart, the past two days I've become the luckiest man alive."

"That's good. So, what else is on your mind?"

"Well Eliz, er, Bess. I actually wanted to talk a bit about you."

"Why?"

"Oh no reason, just that meeting you has completely turned my life upside down."

"In a good way?" Bess asked innocently.

"Yes, but also in a totally confusing way."

"You're confused?"

"Completely."

"But aren't detectives not supposed to get confused?"

"Well, technically a detective is just as confused as everyone else. Even moreso, 'cause we have to find a ton of clues before we can figure anything out."

"Oh."

"I mean you saw that yesterday. You ended up being the clue I needed to figure everything out."

"That's pretty cool."

"I should say so. You'd make a real good detective Bess."

"Ya think?"

"Definitely. You could be putting me out of work someday!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bess said nervously.

"Whoa! Hey listen sweetheart, back where I live people would be better off if you were on the job."

"Really?"

"Have you ever played pinball before?"

"Nope."

"See you're already better off then me."

"How do ya figure?"

"Cause baby, as much as I hate to admit it, playing pinball's pretty much all I do."

Tad said getting a laugh out of Bess.

"So look. I figured since you're already a born detective who's already pulling me around by the nose, that you could maybe help me out with giving me a few more clues."

"About what?"

"Well, I think what would help me out the most, are some clues about you."

"Oh, okay."

"Like, maybe you could tell me how, how long you've been staying here helping Mr. Cortlandt and Dixie out."

"Since I figured out they needed my help."

"And, how did you figure out they needed your help?"

"You called me a born detective for a reason ya know!"

"Touche doll. That I did."

Tad said with a smile as he realized exactly what spell Palmer was referring to. He knew from then on, as hard as he tried, he was never gonna be able to get a straight answer out of this amazing little girl, and decided he and Dixie would be better off letting Bess remain a wonderful mystery who just happened to stumble into their lives at the best possible time.

"Mr. Martin?"

"Wha...?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I...I've never been better."

"Oh, you looked like something was on your mind."

"Actually sweetheart, there is something on my mind. I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Now, this decision is completely up to you. Your choice, all the way. But, I was just wondering if you..."

"If what?"

"If you'd like to, once Dixie's well enough to leave here, to come back with us to where we live, in Pine Valley."

"You, you mean to live with you guys? Like, you guys would, would take care of me? Like I was your daughter or something?"

""Only if, only if you want. It's totally and completely up to you..."

"Eeeeee!!"

Bess shrieked with excitement as she ran and gave Tad a huge hug.

"I...I guess I'll take that as a yes." Tad laughed with tears in his eyes.

"I've gotta go tell Mr. Cortlandt!"

Bess said with a smile as she gave Tad another hug before she darted out of the room.

Tad then made his way over to Dixie's side and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, before kissing her forehead and taking her hand in his.

"Hey Dix, baby. Don't hate me but I just signed us on to another round of chaperoning field trips, carpooling for soccer games, assigning curfews,

scraping together a college fund..."

"Tad, what are you babbling..."

Dixie said, her eyes shut and her voice an agitated whisper before she tightened her grip on Tad's hand, realizing the space beside her in bed was unoccupied.

"Dix, baby what..." Tad asked nervously as he saw Dixie turning pale.

"Where is she...?"

"Where's who...?"

"My, my baby, where's, .where's Bess?" Dixie choked out.

"Shhh, it's okay Ma I'm here, I'm here." Bess said soothingly as jumped in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"There's my sunshine..." Dixie whispered in relief, a smile back on her face as she closed her eyes with Tad by her side.

"I'm not going anyplace."

"That's for sure young lady. You're sticking with us for the long haul." Tad said with a smile.

"Good. Now move over." Bess said with a smirk as she sandwiched herself between Tad and Dixie.

"Hey! Nobody tells Thaddeus James Martin to move over."

"Excuse me?" Bess and Dixie asked in unison.

"Except for the ladies in this room of course..."

"One of whom, despite what you think is incapable of hating you. Ever."

Dixie said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. Just keep on thinking that the first time you catch Bess and I eating cereal with candy."

"I think she's only gonna catch you doing that." Bess giggled.

"You say that now my dear, just wait til next Sunday at this time, when you'll be devouring my wondrously high calorie combination as well as your words."

"We shall see. In the meantime, it's high time some of us of caught a few z's, ya mind?"

Dixie said with a smile and a sigh as she flipped off the bedside lamp, knowing despite the two chatterboxes to her left, that this moment was one of the best ones she'd had in a long, long time.


	26. Chapter 26

"So, that was Pine Valley?"

Bess asked as her newfound parents sat on a park bench, worn out as a result of giving Bess a tour of their hometown, along with lingering exhaustion from the huge party Tad had thrown in Dixie and Bess' honor at the Yacht Club the night before. Much to their surprise, their close gathering of family and friends soon consisted of what felt like the entire town. This prompting the duo to take a page from Angie and the very much alive Jesse's book, when they snuck into an available luxury suite at the Valley Inn for some much needed, and long overdue, private celebrating of their own, involving ordering chicken fingers from room service and dancing the night away in their theme wear of terry cloth bathrobes.

"The one and only."

"So, is that huge mansion I saw back there where we're gonna live?" Bess asked with excitement.

"Uh, no." Tad and Dixie answered in unison.

"Aw man, I always wanted to live in a castle."

"Sweetheart I hate to break it to ya, but the only prince you'll find in that castle is one I never wanna see you acquainted with."

"Oh Tad..."

"It's true Dix, J.R bought a condo a few months ago with A."

"I'd like the full report later on if you don't mind." Dixie said with a proud smile, anxiously awaiting when she could finally see her boys and her grandson in person. Tad had held off on inviting them to the party on account of J.R being away with A for the weekend and Jamie being overseas. But with the holidays coming up soon Tad and Dixie knew their boys would be home soon enough and get the surprise of a lifetime.

"So, J.R and Little Adam aren't living with Mr. Chandler anymore?"

"Yes I'm thrilled to say. At the moment there's

nobody in the mansion but the good ol' Prince of Dark..."

"Tad..." Dixie warned.

"So, where are we gonna live?" Bess asked curiously.

"Actually I..." Dixie said as she looked around, looking slightly out of sorts.

"Oh, Tad, you're such a goofball!"

"Aren't I always?" Tad asked getting a giggle out of Bess.

"I knew something felt off. We should've taken a right back there and gone to Memorial Park instead!"

"Well I..."

"I mean that's always been our chosen park. It's got the playground where we'd always take the boys, you know the one with the bigger swing set. And that bench may as well have a plaque inscribed with our names on it!"

"Would ya settle for our initals carved in a tree trunk?"

"Tad! Seriously? Why'd we take such a backwards route? Now we're miles away from the house!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to get a little exercise."

"Hey, I'm all for a little fresh air. I just wasn't in the mood to trek through the frozen tundra to get back home." Dixie muttered as she began shivering, the never ending snowfall starting to lose it's appeal.

"I knew we shouldn't have done a walking tour." Tad said with a sigh as he wrapped his scarf around Dixie's neck.

"Baby look, we can just stop at the detective agency and you and Bess can warm up while I get the car."

"No, that's too much trouble."

"Nothing's too much trouble for either of my girls. Speaking of which, come here you." Tad said as he put Bess on his shoulders.

"Look Tad, we've battled hypothermia after taking a swim in icy rapids before, I'm sure a little snow trudging won't do us in."

"You sure?"

"No, it's fine. I've got everything I need right here." Dixie said with a smile as she took Tad's hand.

"Besides, it'll make getting back home to that tacky golf-ball washer all the more sweeter."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Tad said nervously.

"Tad? Are, are you alright?" Dixie asked with concern as she noticed Tad start to turn pale.

"What? Oh, yeah, sweetheart I'm, I'm fine."

"You look like the complete opposite if you ask me."

"No, it's nothing Dix. The cold's just starting to get to me a bit. That's all."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Well, alright, if you insist."

"I do!"

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

"That didn't sound very convincing!"

"No, I'm convinced."

"Really?"

"Completely. Why shouldn't I be? I know you've got no reason to keep things from me. We already know everything we'll ever need to know about each other. No need for any more secrets from here on out."

"So, you've officially had enough Tad Martin, international man of mystery? 'Cause every relationship needs a little drama now and then, just to keep things, well, interesting..." Tad said mischievously, giving Dixie a flirtatious smile.

"A G-rated sort of interesting for now, Thaddeus. And nothing that's gonna jeopardize this zillionth second chance of ours."

"Absolutely." Tad said, trying to play it cool despite the nagging sense of guilt that had been eating at him ever since his and Palmer's discussion about the past.

"There's that look again!" Dixie said with concern as she saw the same, pained expression on Tad's face.

"What? What look?"

"Tad, c'mon. It's just me alright, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know that Dix, I've known that for over twenty years. But nothing is bothering me." Tad said not very convincingly.

"Alright, what are you trying to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, you're actually starting to offend me here."

"How? What am I doing?"

"No, it's what you aren't doing that's the problem."

"Alright I'm gonna need to buy a vowel here, 'cause you're not making any sense."

"Wait, hold on. Before we get to the bottom of what's been eating at you all night, Whatever it is you're doing everything in your power to keep from telling me. Does Uncle Palmer know about it?"

"Palmer? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Okay, this sounds really strange but when I, when I was in the coma, I remember Uncle Palmer talking to me, a lot."

"Well that's understandable, I mean he was all you had for months. And it's not like he had much else to do way out in the boondocks. I'm sure he talked to you a lot."

"But, there's something he said that I, distinctly remember. He, kept going on and on about promises, promises that were broken."

"What kind of promises Dix?" Tad asked nervously.

"Promises you'd made to me. Tad, he told me that you, betrayed me."

"Oh Dix! Honey, you know Cortlandt's had it out for me since day one. He's never been a fan of our being together and probably never will be."

"I know that."

"He probably figured it would be easier to speak his mind when nobody was there to tell him to shove off."

"Yeah, maybe he thought he'd start reasoning with my subconscious since we all know my conscious is too stubborn for it's own good."

"Stubborn yet completely irresistible." Tad said with a smile as he gave Dixie a kiss.

"And stubborn enough to get to the bottom of what's really bothering you."

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so. In fact, I'm willing to bet big money that I'll get the truth out of you before we walk in the door at Holland Avenue."

"Wait, Holland Avenue?" Bess asked with confusion, not recognizing that address as the one of the house Opal had taken her to the night before.

"Yes sweetie. That's where we live." Dixie said with a smile that turned to a frown when she saw the same nervous expression on Tad's face.

"I thought the house I stayed at last night was on Peach Street?"

Bess asked with confusion.

"Wow, you are a born detective aren't ya. Um, hey Bess, you see the detective agency two doors down, why don't ya run on in there and have Fish and Chips fix ya some hot chocolate? Tell him Dixie and I are right behind ya."

"Sure, no problem." Bess said leaving Tad and Dixie to their inevitable discussion.

Sitting on the couch in the downstairs of the office, with Bess happily playing pool upstairs with Aidan, Dixie figured now was as good a time as ever to figure out why the love of her life was taking his pent up anxiety out in an intense, never ending round of pinball.

"So, I guess I've been away longer than I thought. Who would've thought they'd go and change the street names on me!"

"Dix, they didn't exactly change, the street name."

"Well, from the way you're acting something must've changed!"

"Um, I..."

"Tad. C'mon, you're making me nervous here."

"I..."

Tad stuttered as he brought himself to face Dixie, knowing he'd put this issue off too long already.

"Dix, the house I had Ma bring Bess to was on Peach. I don't live at Holland Avenue anymore."

"Oh, Tad!" Dixie said sadly.

"I, I know that house was full of memories for you, of, of us, our life. But it was still our home! I mean look at all the, the Christmas and Halloween parties we threw there. All the, the Sunday morning breakfasts and Saturday morning cereal with candy, cartoon watching sessions!"

"Which you've never approved of I might add!"

"Well, I'm sorry for not being thrilled at my husband and boys conveniently falling into sugar comas every Saturday morning right when I'd need some help cleaning the house!" Dixie joked.

"Tad, it's just, we had so many good times at Holland Avenue. I just thought you'd rather have held on to those memories rather than losing them all completely."

"Dix I.. you have to know I'd never voluntarily lose those memories. I mean c'mon, I've got a medal in my closet for world's biggest pack rat. You know how I hold onto everything!"

"So, then what possibly made you move out? You loved our house!"

"I know I did baby, I never had any intention of moving out, and it killed me when I had to."

"So, why did you?"

"Because otherwise I would've gotten hauled away with it's ashes. That's why." Tad said with dismay as he plopped onto the couch,

"Ashes! What? Oh, Tad...No!"

"Yes."

"No, it, it couldn't have, burned..!"

"Oh, it, it could have."

"Oh my God! Our house...our beautiful house!" Dixie wailed as she sat down on the couch next to Tad who put his arm around her.

"I can't, but, how! I...Did, we lose, everything?" Dixie asked fearfully.

"Everything, except for this." Tad said with a sigh as he took a small object from his coat's inside pocket and handed it to Dixie.

"Oh my...Kate!" Dixie choked out as she took the pink striped cap from it's protective bag and held it close.

"I, I couldn't believe it either, it wasn't even touched. One miracle in all the mess."

"Oh my God, Tad. I can't..."

"Shh, I know baby. I know." Tad said soothingly as he held her close.

"How?"

"What?"

"How? How, did this happen?"

"I..."

"What did it? Was it something electrical? Did you accidentally leave something in the oven too long?"

"Dix I..."

"Tad, please. You have to know what caused the fire."

"Oh I, I know what caused it. Actually scratch that, I know who caused it." Tad said bitterly as he stood up and paced back and forth.

"Who? But I, I thought..." Dixie stuttered in confusion.

"Yes Dix, as much as it sickens me to think about, there is someone out there with enough gall to burn our house to a crisp a year or so ago."

"Who could've done such a thing?"

"Someone who wanted to add arsonist to his lengthy list of specialties."

"Tad..." Dixie said impatiently.

"Sweetheart, our merry pyromaniac was none other than the dark prince residing at Chez Chandler himself."

"What? No, no you can't mean, not Adam!" Dixie said, totally stunned.

"Yes, I do."

"Wait, no! This, this doesn't make any sense. I...we both know firsthand what Adam is capable of, but, arson? No! I don't believe it."

"Oh I'd try to if I were you."

"Did you have proof?"

"Baby, this is Adam Chandler were talking about. He probably paid off one his goons to light the match for him, but yes, I'm positive Adam was behind this."

"But, Tad? J.R, he, we raised him at Holland Avenue! Adam, wouldn't burn down the house where his only son grew up!"

"Only if J.R had been standing inside when he went on his pyro rampage, but then again with the mood Adam was in that night I don't even think that would've been enough to stop him." Tad said angrily, but instantly regretted his words when he saw the horrified expression on Dixie's face.

"Tad! Don't you even think that, you understand!"

"Dixie I'm, I'm so sorry, I just..."

"Look, I know it's been set since the beginning of time that you and Adam are never going to be anything but sworn enemies, and I know all too well you have every right to be. But like it or not Adam is J.R's father, and for J.R's sake I've always put that fact before my feelings towards him."

"I...I know." Tad said apologetically.

"So you must know that when you go claiming he's gone so far as to burn down our house I'm not going to just sit back and accept it." Dixie said stubbornly.

"Dix, I know this has thrown you for a loop, with good reason. But you know I have no reason to lie to you about this. Even with all the stunts Adam's pulled over the years I never thought he'd be capable of this. But I swear to you on, on my sister's memory and my mothers' lives, that Adam Chandler was behind the pyrotechnics that night."

"You, you're not lying, are you." Dixie said solemnly, knowing from the pain in Tad's eyes alone he was telling the truth.

"I couldn't if I tried."

"All, alright, so. So Adam was in some way responsible for us not showing Bess the, that tacky golf ball washer of yours now." Dixie said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just thankful Pierre the Pudge was spared."

Tad said with a sigh as he went to give Dixie a hug, but was concerned when she stood up and began pacing.

"No, wait. I have to know something else here."

"Anything."

"What provoked Adam to get him to do this?"

"Dix, I..."

"I mean I know Adam can be a monster but obviously something must've gotten him worked up enough to destroy our home! Now what was it, or...or should I be asking who?"

Dixie asked with a questioning gaze directed at a guilty looking Tad.

"Tad. What happened?"

"Baby, I don't think now's the best time to..."

"Oh I think now's a perfect time."

"But..." Tad was about to protest before Dixie cut him off.

"And I know, that as much as you don't want me to hear the real story, if we have any intention of getting our relationship back to where it's meant to be, then I suggest you tell me everything. Either I get full disclosure here or we don't have a shot in hell of getting past this."

"Oh Dix..."

"Please, Tad. For the sake of me, us, the boys, Bess, Kate, just tell me everything. Everything I missed."

And then Tad proceeded to tell Dixie everything that had taken place while she'd been comatose. And when he'd finished admitting the whole ugly truth, a stunned, broken Dixie found herself almost wishing she hadn't woken up at all.


	27. Chapter 27

"D..Dixie?"

Tad choked out nervously, anxious to get a response from the stony-eyed, saddened, seething, and now silent, love of his life.

"Dix, say something, please? You have every right to be furious with me. Every right in the world. Just, let me have it, yell and scream at me. Fish & Chips took Bess back to the house, so, no need to edit anything.

Go ahead, throw something, slap me, threaten me with a letter opener, whatever, I can take it, I deserve it. I just can't take, this. This silence. Just talk to me, please Dix? Can you do that much?"

"Why." Dixie muttered bitterly.

"Ex...excuse me?"

"Why should I?"

"I..."

"Because you asked me to? Is that why?"

"Uh..."

"You just assume since you ask me to do something that I'm obligated to help you out?"

"I..."

"Because from what you just told me, it sounds like favors, requests, dying wishes, they're all just random, insignificant phrases that can be disregarded, right? I guess that's what our relationship has come too now, right Tad? My, how the mighty have fallen!"

"Oh hon..."

"I guess together forever doesn't apply if one of us is six feet under, now does it?"

"Dix, c'mon..."

"No, it's the truth Tad. The last time we said those words to each other, you were giving me an incentive to fight. You told me to open my eyes and fight for us, our family. So I'd be able to raise my grandson and watch our sons be successful. So we could reunite with Kate and I could see you hold our beautiful daughter for the first time! I fought so we could raise her and I could be the mother she deserves! Well I did fight Tad, I fought like mad. I had no intention of ever giving up on our dream."

"Dix..."

"I...I just thought you had the same fight in you Tad." Dixie said with a sob as Tad just looked on feeling heartbroken and ashamed.

He'd never had any intention of telling Dixie everything he'd done to hurt her while he believed she was dead. And he was willing to live with that guilt the rest of his life just to spare her the pain she was currently suffering at the moment.

He just wished he could've undone it all, that he could rewind back to the second he thought he'd lost Dixie and put all his energy into tracking down their daughter.

So that when he learned by some miracle Dixie had been granted another chance, she would've woken up with Tad and both her girls at her side.

But now it was too late, the damage was already done. And all Tad could do was hope they'd find a way to get past this somehow.

But from the pain and rage in Dixie's eyes he knew it wasn't going to be easy by any means.

"Dix. Baby, I...I know you have every reason not to believe me here, but I, that was all, in the past, you understand. I'm not that man anymore, I'm never going back to that."

"Until Adam looks at you the wrong way or Krystal decides to provide her special brand of comfort!"

"Dixie, I swear, that was then, this is now! I'm not gonna let either of them screw us up!"

"How, by screwing the both of them? In both senses of the word!"

"Oh, Dix c'mon."

"No! Don't tell me to c'mon, Tad! You don't have the right! Did you assume I'd accept you spending the past year not even giving our daughter a second thought, all 'cause you spent every waking moment plotting against Adam Chandler!"

"Dixie, you know Adam wasn't an innocent victim here!"

"But I also know he's not the devil incarnate, as much as I know you're far from a saint yourself Tad. And as much as it disgusts me to say it, everything you've done just reinforces the fact of you and Adam Chandler being more alike then you'll ever know!"

Dixie said angrily, regretting her words when she saw the hurt in Tad's eyes, even though she knew she spoke nothing but the truth, a truth she couldn't bring herself to deal with, no matter how much Tad begged her to stay and have it out with him.

After grabbing her bag and storming out of the office, she made her way over to Peach Street and found Aidan watching a movie on the couch.

"Aidan, I..."

"No, no need to thank me. Believe me the pleasure was all mine. Bess is one of a kind."

"Isn't she though. Did she completely wear you out?"

"Physically no, but my ego took quite a beating. Who knew a little girl like that could turn out to be such a pool shark?"

"Pool? Really?"

"Took me for all the change in my pocket, not to mention I owe her a month's supply of Milk Bombs."

"Man, is Tad still hooked on those?"

"He certainly is, and isn't gonna be too happy to see an empty desk drawer tomorrow! "

Aidan joked only to see a saddened expression on the blonde's face.

"You know Dixie, every time he'd break into that sugar stash of his, you could tell just by looking at him he was back with you in that study at Cortlandt Manor."

"He told you about that?" Dixie asked blushing over the memory of her and Tad fooling around a bit on their quest to track down Braden and Palmer.

"Not all the assorted details, but enough to know it's not allergies that get him misty eyed when he opens a box of those little chocolate buggers. The same thing happens with a whole lot of little things Dixie.

Quirky little things he'll mention that just make the guy look crazy to me, but things that mean all the world to him."

"Yeah, twenty years worth of quirky little things add up to one quirky relationship." Dixie said with a sad smile.

"That's for sure."

"It just feels like that was all a lifetime ago."

"You know as well as I do that it doesn't have to be Dixie."

"Oh Aidan I..."

"No, now I saw firsthand everything our friend Thaddeus was up to these past few years. And while I know for a fact you'd far from approve of some of his decisions, he still has been through a lot Dixie. And he's done a major turnaround since."

"Of course you'd say that. You're practically a brother to Tad."

"Hey just because we work together doesn't guarantee I'm always on the guy's side. We've had our fair share of disagreements too."

"Aidan, I understand where you're coming from here. I really do. But a disagreement between Tad and me is far different than one between him and his best buddy. And right now, we're in the thick of what's easily our biggest disagreement yet."

"And you'll get through it, like you always do." Aidan said with a smile as he walked out leaving Dixie alone in the living room of a house that was definitely not a home.

"Hey, you're home!" Bess said sleepily as she walked down the stairs and gave Dixie a hug.

"Baby what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." Bess said with a sigh.

"Oh, how come?"

"I...I just have this weird feeling about something."

"What kind of weird feeling? You aren't sick are you?" Dixie asked nervously as she felt Bess' forehead.

"No, it's not that kind of feeling."

"Did you have a bad dream or something sweetie?"

"I...I guess you could call it that."

Bess said with a fear in her eyes that matched her mother's as Dixie wondered what had upset her daughter so much.

"Bess, hon you gotta tell me what's wrong in order for me to try and fix it, okay?"

"I...I don't want to upset you though." Bess said nervously, not wanting to bring up her most recent ominous nightmare involving someone very close to her mother's heart.

"I..." Bess began to speak right when Dixie's cell phone rang.

"Oh come now. Who could possibly..." Dixie said with a sigh as she checked the caller I.D and was surprised to see it was Angie.

"Angie, hi. What's going on?"

"Oh Dixie thank God. I need you to get down to PVH right away."

"Wha...what happened? Who..."

"It's J.R, Dixie. I think you oughta get down here. Your son needs you."

"I...Oh my God. I'll..I'll be right there."

Dixie said with unmistakable panic in her voice as she rushed Bess into her car and sped off to the hospital.

"Honestly Babe, what are you doing here. You've already decided I was only here because of a hangover." J.R asked, completely agitated with the annoyed blonde standing in his room.

"Colby asked me to watch you temporarily."

"At least she believes this wasn't my doing! At least she's somewhat willing to hear my side of the story! Unlike some people."

"Like you've honestly given me reason to believe you. You pulled the kidnapping crap once before J.R. Most would've figured after losing your life savings to Amanda Dillon you'd wise up a bit."

Babe scoffed as J.R just looked at her with pain and disappointment in his eyes, almost wondering why the hell he even bothered chasing after Babe anymore. He knew this woman standing in front of him didn't even resemble the girl he'd met in San Diego all those years ago.

"Well if you've already got your mind made up why don't you just go?"

"Gladly. Besides, I promised Little A I'd take him to the batting cages with Ritchie."

"Don't you dare let that psychopath near my son!"

"Like his drunken father is a better alternative!"

"Babe I swear I'm not hungover!!"

"Just keep right on saying that to yourself, maybe you'll take it to heart!" Babe snapped as she walked out leaving a broken J.R in his hospital bed.

"Damn it all! It's bad enough that she, but even Joe! He's the Chief of Staff and I'm only his damn grandson! For God's sake can't anyone in this damn town give me the benefit of the doubt!!" J.R yelled angrily as as he rose from his bed only to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He then proceeded to collapse out of pain and exhaustion back onto the bed, and with tears of rage and sorrow wished to God in his delirium he'd at least be able to see the one person who'd believe him no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28

"Where is..."

"Right this way." Angie said as she escorted Dixie down the hallway.

"Colby brought him in a short while ago. He's been complaining of pain in his side and seems feverish."

Angie then went on to explain how Colby had brought J.R in thinking his ailment was far too serious to be just a hangover.

"Wait, no. No I...I don't believe that for a second. J.R swore he'd never touch alcohol again after the last...who told you he was hungover?"

"Well, the same source from before, Babe Carey."

"Oh really." Dixie said skeptically.

"Between you and me Angie, Ms. Carey is not the most reliable source in the world."

"Oh really?" Angie said sounding intrigued.

"We have quite a bit of catching up to do don't we?" Dixie said with a smile.

"Oh, we most certainly do! But for now I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, can I come in?" Bess asked innocently.

"Um, well sweetie I..." Dixie stuttered.

"Actually Bess?" Angie interrupted.

"If you're interested there's a cable TV in the nurse's station and also a fridge stocked with the best ice cream sandwiches I've ever tasted."

"Really?" Bess asked with a grin.

"Scouts honor. If you'd like Dixie, I can take..."

"Oh Angie, I'd really appreciate it. Bess, hon. I'm just gonna go in and visit J.R alone for a while. So, you go on with Dr. Hubbard and I'll come check on you in a little while. Okay?"

"Okay." Bess said in agreement.

"That's my girl. Make sure you save some ice cream for me alright!"

"Maybe..."

"Excuse me?"

"Just kidding!"

"About ice cream? Not my daughter." Dixie said with a smile as she gave Bess a quick hug before Angie led her to the nurse's station, leaving Dixie alone outside J.R's room.

"Hey sunshine. Mama's here now. Everything's gonna be okay."

Dixie choked out as she made her way across the room and sat at J.R's bedside.

"You know this was not how our reunion was supposed to be J.R. You know that. C'mon, now you have to open those eyes hon. You gotta make a good impression on Bess, your new sister who has been dying to meet her big brother for so long! J.R, just wake up, please! For your ol' mom's sake. We've wasted so much time hon, we both know it. Please J.R. I...I can't lose you. Please God don't take my son away from me!"

Dixie cried, only to see J.R wake up, his blue eyes full of pain that turned to shock and confusion when he realized who was at his side.

"M..Mom? Is that..."

"Oh thank God, yes. J.R, hon, it's me, it's Mama, I..I'm here sunshine! Everything's okay, I promise you."

"No...no, it's...it's not.. Mom? You...you're, dead, Mom. You...you're only a ghost! A ghost can't help me! Why aren't you alive Mom!"

J.R asked looking terrified. Even though he was slowly coming out of his feverish state he was completely confused.

"Oh J.R, no! No sweetie, I'm alive! I'm right here!" Dixie said as she took J.R's hand in her's and kissed it, only to see J.R's confusion turn into anger.

"How...how do I know that it, that it's really you, Mom? How do I know you're...you're not a fake!"

"Because, there's no way if I was a fake, that I would know I stood up and sang O Little Town of Bethlehem at your Christmas pageant after you got stage fright. And I wouldn't know you made Tad and I those key chains at summer camp when you were eight years old, or that you and Jamie snuck a ferret and toy frog into an anniversary party because you were afraid Tad and I weren't having any fun."

"Oh my God, Mom?" J.R said his eyes full of nothing but joy and amazement as he realized his mother was alive and well and sitting right beside him.

"God I never thought I'd hear those words ever again!" Dixie said with a sob as she gave J.R a huge hug.

"But, I still can't...how did you fight it? I mean I...I was there! I...I was in the, the living room when you collapsed! I was there! And then, I came here and Joe told me, that they'd lost you! How did you...?"

J.R asked.

"Sunshine, did you really think I'd let a few bad pancakes hurt me and keep us apart? I fought back J.R. For you, for our family. And I never had any intention whatsoever of giving up."

"But, how?"

"J.R. The Vtak didn't have a chance to do me in 'cause in the ambulance ride over, I got an antidote."

"From, from who?"

"Uncle Palmer arranged the whole thing J.R. He brought me to Pigeon Hollow so I could recover. I was in a coma there for about a year."

"Oh my God."

"But baby I, I woke up last week and I'm just fine now. I'm one hundred percent better. I'm here J.R, and I'm not going any place."

Dixie said as she embraced her son again, only to have him wince in pain.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alright Mom."

"No, it's not otherwise you wouldn't be here in the first place. J.R, what happened to you?"

"I..."

"Angie told me you claimed someone came after you? That someone had set you up?"

"Well...that's the thing, Mom. I don't know!"

"You, don't know? You don't remember what happened?"

"No, but it's...it's not what you think!"

"J.R, I...I don't know what to think. If you did fall off the..."

"No!"

"Be..because if you did, I...I'm not going to judge you or, or get angry. I know I don't have the right anymore."

"No, Mom I..."

"I understand you've been making your own decisions for years J.R. But I...I take responsibility for some of your actions that I know I played a part in bringing about, as far as your reactions to my absence and 'triumphant return' went."

"Mom, no.."

"I know you're a wonderful man J.R. I..I couldn't be prouder of you. There's times I feel like I don't even deserve as great a son as you. You're an amazing father to your son and you have gotten through every obstacle you've ever faced."

"But..."

"But I'm refusing to stand by without helping you beat this alcoholism J.R. I love you far too much to let you fight this alone, and I know from experience you can't get past it by yourself. But I promise you, we'll get through this together."

"Okay, hold up for a minute Mom. I... I swear to you that while I did, fall off the wagon awhile back, I..I swore on my son's life I would never pick up the bottle ever again."

"J.R..."

"And I kept that promise! Mom, I know, that whatever the hell is wrong with me, it's way too painful than any type of hangover I've ever had. I swear to you I have not been drinking."

"I...I believe you, J.R."

Dixie said only to see relief and happiness wash over her son's face.

"So, you, you believe I didn't get here because of my own doing? That I was really set up?"

"Well, given what you just told me I, I don't see how there'd be any other option. I just wanna find out whoever it was so I can come after them personally for landing my son in here and nearly giving me a heart attack after I heard the news!"

"M..Mom?"

J.R stuttered much to Dixie's concern.

"What's wrong baby?"

"It's just, Can you do me a favor? Can you not, joke around when it comes to that sort of thing?" J.R asked nervously.

"Oh my.. J.R, I... I'm so sorry I..."

"I...I just can't deal with that again, ya know?"

"Come here you." Dixie said with a sob as she reached out and embraced her son.

"I'm not going anywhere hon. You're never gonna lose me, you understand?"

"You promise?"

"I swear. I mean c'mon, if poisoned peanut butter pancakes couldn't keep me away than nothing can."

Dixie joked getting a smile out of J.R as his exhausted state began to get the better of him.

"I...I love you Mom." J.R said closing his eyes.

"I love you too sunshine, more than you'll ever know." Dixie whispered as she began quietly humming her chosen lullaby in an effort to calm her son's nerves.

Thinking her plan had worked, Dixie proceeded to sneak away from J.R's bedside in order to check on Bess who was happily watching cartoons on the couch.

"Hey, how 's my best girl doing?"

"Just fine Mom. How's J.R?" Bess asked nervously.

"Well, he's not one hundred percent but he's doing much better."

"That's good." Bess said with a sigh.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You okay?" Dixie asked with concern.

"Yeah, I was just, worried about him before we got here. That's all."

"You wanna know a secret, Bess. You were certainly not the only one worried in that car. When I got that phone call. I was too scared to even breathe.

But now, neither of have to worry. Everyone here, all the doctors and the nurses have assured me J.R is gonna be just fine."

"Good. I just wish the first time I met him he wasn't sick in a hospital."

"I wish that too sweetie. But I have a feeling the second he meets you he'll feel a thousand times better."

"Only a thousand times?"

"No, actually. A thousand times, times another thousand, plus infinity! That's how much better he's gonna be!" Dixie said as she began affectionately tickling Bess.

"You think?" Bess asked mid laugh.

"No, I know." Dixie said with a smile as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Can I come and see him now?"

"Um, listen sweetie, I'll tell ya what. When I go back I'll check with Nurse Julia and if it's okay she'll come and give you the go-ahead. Okay?"

"Okay.."

"Speaking of which..." Dixie said with a smile as she saw a beautiful little girl with long blonde hair pulled back in a clip come into the nurse's lounge.

"Why hello there Kathy! You remember me?"

"Uh-huh! We beat the boys at Lucky Ducks!"

"You remember! Wow, you're such a smart girl! How old are you now sweetie?"

"I'm six!"

"Wow, six years old. Time sure flies doesn't it.

Say Bess, come over here hon there's someone I'd like to meet."

"Okay." Bess said as she jumped off the couch to say hello and was surprised at how familiar the little blonde girl looked to her.

"Bess, this is Kathy. Julia's been taking care of her."

"Hi there. You like cartoons?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on over here. We'll get along fine." Bess said with a smile as Kathy took a seat next to her on the couch.

From her place at the doorway Dixie looked on at the two girls and was amazed at how much of a bond they already had.

Beckoning over to Julia, Dixie's happiness turned to downright fear when she saw her and Joe working frantically in J.R's room.

After bolting inside she saw to her distress J.R was pale and trembling, as if he was having some sort of terrible nightmare.

"J...J.R? What..what's wrong, Joe what's wrong with my son!!"

Dixie asked terror stricken as she looked in J.R's eyes and saw nothing but pain, terror and rage. Before she knew it she saw Julia give J.R a mild sedative. But much to her relief it seemed to do the trick and soon enough J.R relaxed and closed his eyes while his vitals began returning to normal.

"Oh thank God, J.R, thank God!" Dixie cried as she took J.R's hand in her's before turning to Julia and Joe.

"What...what caused this? He...he was fine when I went across the hall! What..what happened?"

"Something, or someone, apparently set him off and he went off the handle. But in his weakened state his fury got the better of him and his vitals shot up." Julia answered.

"So, someone snuck into my son's hospital room, and got him so angry that they could've killed him! For God's sake Joe, isn't there something called hospital security that's supposed to keep things like this from happening?" Dixie yelled.

"Absolutely." Joe said bitterly.

"Julia, I'd like to take a look at the surveillance tape from this wing if you don't mind. We'll get to the bottom of this Dixie, I promise."

"Joe, I'm sorry I went off on you like that, you know I didn't..."

"I understand completely. You have every right to be upset given, well, everything you've been through."

"Honestly I wasn't expecting this at all. The last place I'd want to be reunited with my son is in his hospital room."

"I think the same can be said for any parent, Dixie." Joe said comfortingly as he gave her a reassuring hug.

"It's just, J.R's suffered so much all these years. He's been hurt so many times by Adam, Tad, me."

"And as much as I regret it, there's been more than one occasion I've been a source of J.R's pain too. I know I haven't been as supportive of him as I should be."

"Well I wasn't exactly being supportive when I abandoned him for four years!" Dixie said bitterly.

"But you've more then made up for that. J.R's battled his way back to the land of the living for you Dixie, not once but twice now."

"Yes he has, but Joe I'm just tired of seeing him work so hard just to have fate clobber him again and again.

And right now he's being put through all stages of hell by someone and I haven't got the faintest idea of how to stop it."

"Well I think we've just gotten ourselves a clue."

Julia said as she handed Joe the surveillance tape, only to have J.R wake up from the sedative.

"Excuse me for a sec." Dixie said as she walked into J.R's room and took her usual seat at his bedside.

"Hey handsome. Alright, you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Mom I..."

"Answer me J.R." Dixie said firmly.

"Who broke in here and got you so worked up you collapsed and scared the living daylights out of me."

"I...I don't even want to say her name." J.R said angrily as he proceeded to wince in pain.

"Can you give me a hint at least?"

"Fine. Her favorite food is a lethal breakfast entree and she shares her name with a talking pig, who she's even begun to slightly resemble."

"What, on earth...Babe? What did she..." Dixie asked with confusion as J.R rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Mom, I thought even you'd have a grudge against the woman who's become determined to rob me of all I care about. I mean she started off with you."

"Well luckily she didn't succeed now did she..." Dixie said with a smile that turned to a frown when she realized J.R wasn't remotely amused.

"J.R, was it Babe who set you up?"

"Like she's that bright." J.R scoffed.

"Leave it to Babydoll to leave all the dirty work up to her psychotic boy toy."

"What? You've lost me." Dixie said with confusion.

J.R then proceeded to explain how he had thought he and Babe were working their way back to one another, but once Babe befriended a certain psychotic newcomer named Ritchie Novak, their relationship had been strained. Ritchie was bent on being with Babe no matter what and knew that would only happen if J.R was out of the picture.

"Mom, I wouldn't put it past this whacko to have set me up and make it look like I was back on the booze. He knows Babe wouldn't tolerate my drinking again and he's playing on that."

"Do you have proof that Ritchie set you up?"

"What do you think got me so worked up I hurt myself?"

"What evidence do you have?"

"Evidence only that son of a bitch could've provided. Enough to make want to strangle him with my bare hands and enough to get me hating Babe with every fiber of my being."

J.R spat angrily as he handed Dixie a court order delivered personally from the newly eloped couple, Mr. and Mrs. Ritchie Novak.

"Oh my God. No." Dixie choked out as she saw to her horror all too familiar papers from Babe and Ritchie requesting sole custody of Adam Chandler III.

"Mom, I...I can't I...I can't lose him, my son! Not to that, cold hearted bitch and her all too fitting psycho of a husband!" J.R sobbed as Dixie quickly embraced him trying to be comforting despite the anger and pure hatred she felt with every fiber of her being towards the woman that was singlehandedly putting her son through the exact hell she'd gone through all those years ago.

"Mom, I..I can't lose A...He, he's my life!"

"And you won't! You understand me? We're going to fight this J.R. We are going to fight that conniving pathetic whore and her nut of a husband in court as long as it takes. There's no way that woman is going to raise my grandchild. And there's no way, on earth that I'm going to let anyone put my son through the hell I went through. Not on your life."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How, how do you know we'll be able to fight this? Look at what those lunatics are capable of!"

"This?" Dixie asked, sounding amused.

"Hon, it may look complex, but overall this is nothing more than a blatant setup with more holes than a slice of Swiss cheese."

"Really?" J.R asked with a trace of a smile on his tear stained face.

"Compared to the wringer your father put me through way back when, Babe and Ritchie are pure amateurs. Give them a day in court with us and they'll know that quite well." Dixie said with a smirk.

"My mother with her fight face on. Don't see that every day!"

"Well it's not every day a good for nothing slut dares to take my family and I on. Let's just say this is the only face of mine Ms. Carey's gonna see from here on out."

"God am I glad you're back."

"That makes two of us. Now, I'm no doctor but, I think it's time for you to get some rest." Dixie said as she smoothed J.R's hair and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before picking up her bag.

"And where are you off too, Mom?"

"Just have some things to take care of."

Dixie said with a wink as she walked out of J.R's room, fully prepared to deal with her ex daughter in law once and for all.


	29. Chapter 29

"Little A, come on now sweetie. We're supposed to go the batting cages with Ritchie, remember?"

"No! I wanna see Daddy!"

"But hon, your daddy isn't feeling well. C'mon now. We can't be here."

"But...?" Adam Jr. looked up in confusion, wanting to know why seeing his father wasn't an option.

"Now c'mon A, do what your momma says." Krystal said trying to coax Little A into listening to Babe, when to her surprise she felt herself get shoved from behind.

"What in the..."

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." Adam said with a smirk.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Krystal sputtered as Babe looked on angrily.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey sport, you still want to visit your dad?"

"Yeah!"

"I thought so. Come on." Adam said smugly as he picked up his grandson and took him down the hallway to J.R's room, leaving Krystal and Babe to angrily chase him down.

"Whoa, where's the fire, ladies?" Dixie asked innocently as Babe and Krystal looked back at her completely dumbfounded.

"D...Dixie?"

"In the flesh."

"But...but how? I...I thought that you..."

"Died? Funny. Had I stuck around a little longer I could've said the same about you." Dixie said with a smirk directed at Babe.

"I..I couldn't believe it when I saw it in the papers yesterday. But, here ya are!"

"Yes, Krystal. Here I am. And I couldn't have timed it better if I tried."

"Yeah, it's good J.R has you back now."

"Isn't it? I mean besides the fact I was robbed of a year I could've spent with him and my grandson, sometimes even grown men still need their mothers to protect them now and then, look out for their best interests and such. Of course you'd know that Babe, having a son of your own and all."

"Right." Babe said warily, realizing at that moment Dixie was probably aware of the entire scenario with J.R. Babe also assumed since they'd taken that unexpected detour from the park, where she and Ritchie were planning to meet up and explain things to Krystal, that her mother was clueless as to the real situation.

"So, you understand the need to defend your child at all costs."

"Absolutely."

"Good, then you'll probably understand why I'm about to do this!" Dixie said vindictively as she proceeded to slap Babe across the face.

"What in the..." Krystal said angrily trying to slap Dixie herself before Adam came up behind her and held her back.

"Why Adam, I'm touched!" Dixie said genuinely surprised at Adam's behavior.

"Adam Chandler get away from me this minute!"

"Gladly." Adam said as he released Krystal, who then rushed to Babe's side completely in shock.

"Will someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here? Adam? What has gotten into you?" Krystal asked completely apalled.

"What's gotten into me? The destruction that you and your daughter have caused my family, that's what! The fact that my son is lying in a hospital bed again because of your daughter! That's what's gotten into me!"

"Alright, can someone stop screaming long enough to give me the details? Why is J.R being in the hospital reason for my daughter and I being manhandled and smacked around?" Krystal asked angrily.

"Funny, I thought Dixie was doing you a courtesy, slapping some much needed sense into your daughter." Adam said.

"Well, as needed as it was, I doubt it'll do any good. It certainly didn't put a certain stack of custody papers out of commission did it?" Dixie said bitterly to Babe as she looked in J.R's room and saw him playing happily with Little A.

"How could you possibly do this?" Dixie choked out on the verge of tears.

"How can you live with yourself? Dragging an innocent boy from his father who loves him more than anything?"

"I don't know Dixie. How did you do it way back when?" Babe snapped, getting dagger eyes from Dixie.

"Don't you even go there..." Dixie threatened.

"Oh why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're not one to talk, missy." Adam chimed in much to everyone's surprise.

"Not when it comes to a past you weren't a part of in any way, shape, or form."

"But..."

"I'm well aware Dixie and I have had many battles and have quite an ugly history when it comes to our son. But we both know quite well neither of us are saints and we don't try to pass ourselves off as such. Unlike some people."

"Wait a minute, what's all this custody talk? Babe? What's going on?"

"Guess the sacred Carey women bond isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?"

"Apparently not." Adam smirked.

"I always assumed the mother of the bride would be the first to hear the joyous news." Dixie said holding up Babe's ring finger.

"Like this mother daughter duo would do anything by the book." Adam scoffed.

"Babe? Did you?"

"I was gonna tell you everything Momma, I swear!"

"Actually Babe, I myself wouldn't be all too eager to spread the word if I'd just walked down the aisle with a legitimate psychopath." Dixie retorted.

"Well that certainly clears my conscience." Adam said breathing a sigh of relief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dixie asked.

"As I recall you were prepared to invite everyone in Pine Valley and the entire town of Pigeon Hollow to our wedding back in the day. Guess I still haven't earned myself a stay at Oakhaven. "

"No but I'm sure Dr. Snow at Laurel Hill would've been happy to accomodate you Adam!"

"Touche." Adam chuckled.

"Now wait!!" Krystal yelled with frustration.

"Babe, did...did you elope with, Ritchie Novak?"

"Momma I..."

"Sugar what were you thinking?"

"Come on Babe, I believe we'd all like to know what made you think you could possibly do better then J.R."

"Oh, you mean better then the man who tried to kill her." Krystal retorted getting a rise out of Dixie.

"Excuse me? Are you refering to the man lying in a hospital bed at the moment because of your daughter?"

"A man who's currently in recovery in a hospital bed, a luxury Babe wouldn't have been lucky enough to get if J.R had had his way!"

"If he'd had his...you're unbelieveable, you know that?" Dixie said completely apalled. "We all know that Babe and J.R have put eachother through hell time and time again. But the one reason I've gotten past everything they've done to hurt one another through the years is they've always found a way to make it work for the sake of their son! Until now at least."

"Not that I'm intending on letting that fly. You can run off with that psychopath of your's wherever you please Babe. In fact I'm prepared to provide money, transportation, whatever it takes. So long as my grandson stays with his father where he belongs."

"Adam, you can throw all the money you want at me, but you won't bribe me into changing my mind. Little A is going to live with me and Ritchie and I'll fight J.R in court to the death to make sure of that." Babe said defensively.

"Oh you're definitely gonna have to fight to the death, Babe. Because over my dead body are you separating J.R and Little Adam again. And don't forget, I've beaten death twice now for the sake of my family and have no intention of changing my ways any time soon." Dixie said confidently.

"That goes double for me. You know how important family is to me and I refuse to allow any of my loved ones to be used by you or your mother ever again!"

"Used? You wanna talk about people being used?" Krystal said with a smirk.

"Dixie, since you and Adam are such good pals all of a sudden, it's no surprise he hasn't told you how he lied and pretended he knew where Kate was as bait to lure me back under his covers."

"Like you'd need any luring." Adam hissed only to turn to Dixie with nothing but remorse in his eyes.

"Adam? Did you, really? Did you use my daughter, my Kate's identity like that?" Dixie asked with a voice full of hurt, feeling as blind and ashamed as she did way back at Laurel Hill after she'd finally seen Adam's true colors.

Stunned, she picked up her bag and walked down to J.R's room only to see Adam following her.

"What do you want from me!" Dixie yelled.

"I..."

"For God's sake Adam! I gave you the benefit of the doubt about burning down my house! I sided with you against the Carey's! I thought for once we were on the same page, that you'd actually no, apparently I haven't learned a damn thing even after all these years!"

"Dixie..."

"What in the world is wrong with me? Is this a dream, a side effect from the meds I was on for a year? Did I time travel when I was in that coma? Am I eighteen years old again? Here I am, telling Tad off, trusting you? Believing in you? God, I'm just as naive as I was that night in the boathouse!"

"Dixie, if you'll just listen to me I..."

"What makes you think you can say anything to make this right! You used my missing little girl, my Kate's whereabouts and identity as a pawn in your twisted scheme to win back Krystal. Well good job Adam, you two officially deserve eachother."

"Krystal, as usual, has no idea what she's talking about. And if you'd kindly end the dramatics long enough I could explain."

"Oh this is gonna be good." Dixie said sarcastically before she saw a trace of sincerity in Adam's eyes.

"Dixie. Despite all the battles we've had over the years, and the way I treated you when you returned the last time..."

"You mean before or after you crated me off to Uzbechistan?"

"You have to understand, despite my resentment of Tad,and my feelings towards your actions, I did truly empathize with you once I learned what actually happened to Kate."

"Because of what happened with Colby."

"Exactly. I knew firsthand the hell you and Tad were going through. Luckily Colby found her way back to me, but in your case it was doubtful you'd ever have that opportunity with Kate. Also, I saw how devastated J.R was over losing his sister. When he thought she was dead he mourned for Kate the same way I'd mourned for Lottie."

"Oh, Adam." Dixie said sadly.

"And having, and losing, that everlasting connection between you and the love of your life is something I can relate to." Adam said referring to Krystal and the loss of Charlotte, not once but twice, when a DNA test indicated his Charlotte was actually the daughter of a man named Gus Kelly, who according to Winifred's guest list was a trucker who'd attended his and Krystal's party last Christmas.

"Adam I'm, I'm so sorry."

"No, enough. I don't want to dwell on that good for nothing slut anymore. In fact, I'm gonna prove her a good for nothing liar. Dixie. I do know the truth about Kate."

"I...What?" Dixie whispered as she felt her heart skip a beat and a rush of adrenaline surge through her the moment she heard her daughter's name.

"Krystal said I was lying when I said I knew Kate's whereabouts. I wasn't. I've known where your daughter has been for months and even tried to tell the truth."

"I...."

"At first both Tad and Krystal dismissed me, thinking I was merely yanking their chains and being cruel. Until one night I took Krystal aside and finally convinced her I had an actual lead on Kate. And she believed me. But instead of telling Tad, her husband at the time, her suspicions about this, or confronting me herself about Kate, she used our son to go in and spy on me. She sent J.R in to do her dirty work so she wouldn't have to deal with me herself, and all the while Tad was none the wiser."

"I...." Dixie stuttered, her mind racing as she faced Adam, trying to take in everything she'd just heard, before she heard Krystal and Babe barge through the door at the end of the hallway.

"There you are! Did you honestly think we were finished discussing this?" Krystal screeched.

"Apparently Krystal didn't think Kate was worth discussing with Tad. At the time, she probably didn't want any girl but her own precious sugardoll to get attention."

Adam said bitterly as Dixie's overwhelmed expression turned into one of downright rage.

As she heard the stomping of high heels, along with the familiar squeak of a pair of beat up old loafers coming up behind her, Dixie turned around and came face to face with the love of her life and the woman who'd monopolized his life for far too long already.

"No Krystal, I didn't think we were finished discussing things. In fact, we aren't even close!" Dixie said glaring at Krystal before she gave her an equally intense stinging slap across the face as she'd given Babe earlier on.

"Why you little..." Krystal growled as she lunged towards Dixie only to get pulled back by Babe who noticed a nurse glancing in their direction.

"Whoa! Hold on there!" Tad yelled completely stunned at Dixie's unruly behavior. But after pulling her aside only to see pure hatred in her eyes and tears running down her face he knew she had to have been provoked.

"Way to ruin a perfectly good show Martin." Adam scoffed.

"Never mind that, sweetheart what the hell has gotten into you!" Tad asked with concern as Dixie turned away looking ashamed.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you off that easily. I know exactly what it takes to earn an old fashioned slugging courtesy of Dixie Cooney and it's never something not serious. What happened here?"

"Tad I..." Dixie choked out before she was interrupted.

"I'll tell ya what happened, your ex wife deserves to be hauled off by security here! Coming after Babe and I like that for no reason whatsoever!"

"Krystal I highly doubt that. Now, does someone mind filling me in here?"

"Actually I think this should clear everything up for you, Tad." Julia said as she handed Tad the surveilance tapes.

"It's high time some were clued in." Joe said, his voice full of disappointment towards Krystal as he led Dixie and Tad down to the lounge to watch the tapes.

Dixie, not to her surprise, realized Babe and Ritchie were the ones who spiked J.R's vitals after presenting him with the custody papers.

And Tad was stunned as he watched Adam and Dixie's confrontation with Babe and Krystal, as well as Adam telling Dixie what he knew about Kate.

Then just as the tapes ended Krystal and Babe barged into the lounge only to see Tad and Dixie trying to comfort one another on the sofa, before the pair turned around, saw who'd interrupted them and proceeded to look on with fury and disbelief at the two blonde women standing guiltily at the door, both of whom knew their time residing in Pine Valley was oficially coming to an end.


	30. Chapter 30

"Tad..I..." Krystal sputtered as Tad got up from the couch to face her.

"How could you."

"If, if you'll just let me explain..."

"Why even try Krystal? Honestly, why?" Dixie said, appalled at Krystal trying to defend herself.

"She has every right to, that's why."

Babe interrupted getting an icy stare from Dixie.

"Tad. C'mon..."

Krystal begged.

"Dixie's right. Why, why even try? It's all here, right on tape. Every reason in the world I'd ever need to hate you. Why try and make things right? It's just a waste of breath."

"But..."

"Look! What else do you want me to say? You want me to forgive you? Say that everything's gonna be fine despite you lying to me about both of my girls?"

"Tad..."

"Krystal, I know I deserved a boatload of bad karma after everything I've done as far as keeping kids from their parents goes. I've been there with J.R, Colby, Miranda, Little Adam, even Kate. I admit it and I deeply regret it. But as much as I hate to say it you're in the same boat I am sweetheart. A boat you dragged me into not so long ago, which was a move that cost everyone more than you or I ever imagined. And I sure as hell don't plan on putting people I care about through that again."

"I...I know...."

"But the funny thing is Krystal, is that I don't know you well enough anymore to know you wouldn't pull stunts like this again. I was married to you and still, it's as if I hardly ever knew you. I've been underestimating you all this time. And I...I just can't deal with you, or what you and Babe were, and still are, capable of."

"But, Tad..."

"No, it's over ladies. We're finished here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on my son. Oh, and for you and your daughter's sake, Krystal. I don't ever want either of you coming near J.R or any of my family, ever again. Because Lord knows I won't be able to do this more than once."

Tad said bitterly as he stormed out of the lounge with Dixie close behind.

"Tad, are you..." Dixie asked with concern before Tad cut her off, the sorrow in his eyes indicating he didn't want to discuss what had happened.

"Let's go see our son."

Tad said as he took Dixie down the hallway to a sleeping J.R's room.

"Tad, wait. I have to..."

"Listen, don't even think about apologizing, for anything."

"But..."

"No, I don't want to hear anything remotely remorseful coming out of your mouth. Everything you've done has been completely justified."

"To us yes, but hospital security may not feel the same way."

"Dix, I wasn't talking about the catfight. Although, as long as we're on the subject."

"I took it too far, I know I did."

"No! That hasn't even crossed my mind. Hon they deserved anything you threw their way."

"Really?"

"Every bruise and every bump. Dix, they've hurt so many people. And I know they're not the only ones, but, I just can't deal with it anymore, you know. All the manipulation,their tricks and lies, their just plain stupidity. They've successfully come in and trashed everything I held dear, and I let myself be dragged into their messes over and over. God, if I'd only seen it coming way back when..."

"Hey, look. What's done is done, alright. We can't change it, but we can get past it, move forward."

"I...I know."

"Good. Wait, something's still wrong." Dixie said, looking at Tad's uneasy expression and pain filled eyes with concern.

"I just..."

"What?"

"I get we can get past the, well, you know who's, but, what about the ten rounds we went last night?"

"Oh Tad, I..."

"No, Dixie, everything you told me was the absolute truth, a truth I had to hear. I really, really hurt you. You had every right, to your hurt and your anger."

"Whoa, total deja'vu."

"What?"

"It's just, the last time you said those words to me, we'd just finished dancing around an elephant and my hand was still sore from slapping you silly. "

"My God, you're right." Tad chuckled, remembering one of the most emotional roller coaster rides he and Dixie had ever been on.

"Luckily I wasn't on your hit list today, you wouldn't be able to pick up a pen."

"The twinges now and then are worth it, let me tell ya. "

"They probably would've been worth it for you last night too."

"Tad..."

"What? I would've deserved every slap you'd thrown my way."

"Tad, stop. Please. Last night I said everything I had to say."

"But..."

"No! Last night was the equivalent of that night in New York. The truth came out, we dealt with it, it's done now."

"So, do you..."

"Yes. I forgive you. For everything. Now, the question is, can you forgive me?"

"Did you seriously have to ask?"

"Do you know who you're dealing with here?"

"Yes. I do. I know her very well, in fact I know her so well, that I'm sure she won't mind if I do this..."

Tad said as he pulled Dixie into a passionate kiss.

"You know, you still didn't answer my question." Dixie said with a laugh.

"Funny, I thought this just said it all."

"Tad!"

"Well, if you're still not convinced..." Tad said with a grin as he swept Dixie up in his arms.

"Tad!! What are you doing!" Dixie giggled from mid air.

"Apparently I'm much more mysterious then I thought!"

"Oh you think so don't ya..." Dixie said with a smile as she gave Tad a kiss, leading him to try and carry her into an empty hospital room, before he got a questioning look from a nurse standing nearby.

"Sorry, PVH doesn't provide 'do not disturb' signs."

"Didn't think so..er, sorry." Tad said sheepishly as he set the blushing love of his life down.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Uh, I think this was the room we wanted wasn't it hon?"

"Yes, room 502, right here." Dixie said nervously, gesturing to J.R's room as the nurse walked away.

"Honestly, Tad! What were you thinking!" Dixie sputtered, trying to be stern despite the sparkle lighting up her blue eyes completely giving her away.

"I know, we totally should've found a storage closet instead." Tad said mischeviously as he and Dixie walked into J.R's room.

"Hey sunshine..." Dixie said as she stroked her half asleep son's hair.

"Everything's gonna be fine, you hear me?"

"How do you know?" J.R mumbled.

"I just know."

"But what about, her?"

"Babe's not an issue anymore J.R."

"Thank your mom's powerslap for that one." Tad chimed in.

"Tad!"

"Powerslap eh Mom?"

"Only used in the most necessary situations."

"I'm assuming Krystal got her just desserts as well?"

"Let's just say it was in my family's best interest that we not put up with those women any longer."

"I second that." Adam said as he came into the room.

"You look much better son."

"Julia said my fever broke awhile ago."

"Thank goodness for that. Well, now that everyone's conscious, I have something that needs to be said."

"What is it Dad?"

"Adam? Does it concern..."

"Yes. Tad, Dixie, I know the truth about your daughter."

"What? Wait, you..Kate?" Tad sputtered, completely thrown.

"Yes. Kate. And by God. She's exactly as you imagined her all these years."

"B..big blue eyes, right?" Dixie asked earnestly.

"Yes, and blonde hair that's spot on identical to J.R's as a boy."

"Oh my God." Dixie whispered, with tears streaming down her smiling face as Tad held her close.

"Dix, hold on sweetheart, remember who we're..."

"Tad, let him talk." J.R said anxiously.

"I swear to God though Dad, if this isn't legit, and this is some, twisted joke to hurt Tad, just picture losing everyone you've ever loved, forever."

J.R threatened.

"Adam, please! Don't keep us in suspense! God, I've dealt with that for five years!" Dixie said impatiently.

"Actually, six, as of last week. Unless the candles on little Kathy's birthday cake lied."

"Kathy...Wait, you can't mean.."

"K..Kathy Mershon. Julia's girl?" Tad stuttered as Adam confirmed his suspicion with a nod.

"She, she's my, our, our Kate? Kathy's our baby girl?"

"Yes. Here's all the proof you'll need." Adam said as he handed Tad Kate's birth certificate.

"New Mexico?"

"Yes, that's where Jim and Linda adopted her."

"M..Madden's name, Dix, that's your signature. It's...it's true." Tad stuttered as he sat down on a nearby couch for fear of passing out, only to have Dixie sit down beside him. There all they could do was stare at the piece of paper that had completely changed their lives.

"Dad. How, did you get this." J.R asked, realizing he was the only one in the room capable of speech.

"I found it in the mansion."

"How?" Tad choked out.

"What?"

"How, did the paper get to the mansion?" Dixie asked finishing Tad's thought.

"I have no idea. One afternoon I was in my study, and found it underneath the couch."

"How on earth would it get there?" Dixie asked with confusion.

"Beats the hell outta me." Tad said.

"Wait, I...I think I remember. When I was going out with Amanda, she told me how one night you confronted her at Wildwind wanting dirt on Jamie for one reason or another. Maybe she brought you some of Kathy's stuff by mistake?"

"Wait, what did you want with Jamie?" Dixie asked with confusion only to get guilty looks from the three men in the room.

"Uh, honey, don't ya remember us agreeing to let the past, er, stay in the past?" Tad said nervously.

"Yeah, Mom. Let's just say this family had our fair share of, not so shining moments."

"You know what, I...I don't even want to know."

"Good." Adam, Tad and J.R said in unison.

"No, all I care about is running across that hallway into the nurse's lounge, picking up my baby girl and never letting her go." Dixie said, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she ran over to Adam and gave him a huge hug, much to everyone's amazement.

"I...I can't even..."

"I...there's no need." Adam whispered with a smile, stunned as Dixie cried with gratitude and relief in his arms.

"Er, Tad? What kinda meds they got me on?"

"I couldn't tell ya." Tad mumbled, completely dazed.

"Check, and then pull the I.V out my arm, kay?"

"I...wha?"

"Just someone get me off these meds, cuz this parallel universe side effect is really freaking me out."

J.R said, completely thrown but slightly amused as Tad tousled his hair and slowly approached Dixie and Adam.

"Dix, honey just, step back now, easy does it." Tad said tapping Dixie gently on the shoulder.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. What's a matter? Making you jealous?" Dixie teased as she turned and put her arms around Tad only to have him pull away from her.

"No hon not at all. Now you just stay right here, okay." Tad said in a painstakingly slow, soothing tone of voice.

"I'm just gonna go page some nice men in white to come and get ya, okay?"

"Tad!" Dixie shouted angrily.

"Don't worry I'll be sure and get a straightjacket to match your shoes." Tad joked as he backed out of the room and made a break for it in the hall.

"Tad Martin that is not funny!" Dixie yelled as she stormed outside.

"Not so fast there my little mental patient." Tad teased as he wrapped his arms around Dixie and pulled her close.

"If I wasn't on cloud nine right now I'd have smacked you silly Thaddeus."

"And if I wasn't taking up space on that cloud next to you I'd have thrown you in a hot shower for hugging that slimeball."

"You mean that slimeball who just reunited us with our baby girl!"

"Yes that very one."

"Honestly Tad. You ever hear of something called gratitude?" Dixie asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Sweetheart I am gratef..."

"What Adam just did for us is the most sincere, selfless thing he's ever done in his life..."

"I know..." Tad said before Dixie cut him off.

"And yet you keep the insult parade right on marching." Dixie said, obviously agitated.

"Not for long." Tad said as he walked back into J.R's room, and reached out to shake Adam's hand.

"What the...Martin?" Adam sputtered.

"Can't a guy say thanks?"

"Well, I..."

"Adam, what you just did for Dixie and I, I'm incredibly grateful."

"Well, you should be."

"You're damn right. Tell me something Adam, why'd you do it? Why'd you go through with it?"

"Because she's family. That's why. Kathy, er.. Kate, is family. And J.R shouldn't have had to live without his sister in his life any longer than he already has."

"Absolutely. God, Adam I..I'm speechless."

"That's a first."

"I mean,you showing us that sheet of paper, it... it took a lot of heart."

"Well now you have it on good authority that yes, Adam Chandler indeed has a heart." Adam said rolling his eyes.

"You could've easily taken that secret to your grave, and considering everything I've done, I couldn't have blamed you."

"You're right about that one."

"But, you didn't. That's the thing. You told us the truth, and Lord knows it took guts."

"I'm well aware of that, as well as the fact that despite what I've done this afternoon, I still hate yours."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Tad said with a smile.

"Well now that that's settled. I'm going to pay a visit to my son. Excuse me, Martin." Adam said as he brushed past Tad only to have Dixie run up and give Tad a huge hug.

"So, guess I got through that thick skull of your's after all."

"I can certainly say you did. But, Dix I think we better cool it."

"Excuse me?"

"Well sweetheart I didn't want ya to find out like this, but I can't risk us seen standing this close together."

"And why not?"

"Yeah, see, I can't afford to make the little woman jealous."

"Oh, I see. And what little woman would that be?"

"Oh she's a doll, really. Long blonde hair, big blue eyes. A real heartbreaker."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a total knockout. And they say, she looks just like her mother." Tad said with a grin.

"Well naturally. Her good looks couldn't possibly have come from her father, I assure you." Dixie teased.

"Excuse me? A former Speedo model and Man Of The Year winner? Oh you're sadly mistaken Dix."

"Says the man who proposed in a chicken suit and paraded around in a coconut bra and hula skirt!"

"With great pride I might add." Tad said defensively.

"Alright, fine. Her upbeat, resilient attitude and incredibly good sense of humor. That came from her father."

"Nice save."

"Alright, how about her ability to be the kindest, the bravest, and the most witty wonderful girl in the entire world, being the direct result of her kind, brave, and witty, wonderful father."

"Add in her being the sweetest, most courageous, funniest, amazing girl courtesy of her sweet, courageous, funny, amazing mother, and we'll call it even."

"Fine by me."

"Well, now that that's established. I think it's high time, you and I, Mrs. Dixie Cooney Martin Martin Martin..."

"Martin."

"Wait..." Tad said with confusion as he began counting on his fingers.

"Give it time."

"Fine. Anyways, I believe it's high time we introduced ourselves to, our daughter."

"God, I...I can't believe this is happening!"

"I can't either." Tad said with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face as he escorted Dixie down the hallway, only to see Bess running towards them.

"Hey angel!" Tad said with a smile as he picked Bess up.

"Sweetie, everything okay?" Dixie asked as she smoothed her daughter's hair.

"Yeah, I just missed you guys."

"That makes three of us beautiful. So, who have you been tormenting the past few hours?"

"Nobody!"

"Hmm, we'll have to work on that."

"Hon what've ya been doing?"

"Well, I watched cartoons with Kathy, hung out with Mr. Chandler and then just Little Adam in J.R's room. Then Dr. Hubbard and Frankie took me to lunch and we met Mr. Hubbard there..."

"How'd that go?"

"Great. Dr and Mr. Hubbard were telling me all sorts of funny stories about Daddy..."

"What sort of funny stories about Daddy...?" Tad asked with concern.

"Only the ones he said I could hear before I was 21." Bess said getting a laugh out of her parents.

"And then I came back and found you guys."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun sweetie."

"Better not have been too much fun. I'd better have a talk with good 'ol Mr. Hubbard." Tad said a smile.

"So, if J.R's feeling better, can we go home?" Bess asked.

"In a sec baby, I just...have you seen Nurse Julia or Kathy around?"

"Um, well. Last time was after I left J.R's room. She walked me back to the lounge to see Dr. Hubbard and then she said she and Kathy had to leave before she could finish her shift, that it was important. But she ran outta here with Kathy in a hurry, and she looked really scared. I think she was even crying a bit."

"Honey do you have any idea what happened?" Tad asked with concern as Dixie looked at him nervously.

"No, not really."

"Let me try calling her cell..." Dixie said, trembling as she dialed only to worry when the call wouldn't go through.

"It's not like Julia to have her phone off. That's her backup for when the hospital has to get in touch with her."

"Wait, what about her beeper Tad?"

"Hang on one sec." Tad said as he asked Joe to page Julia only to learn her pager was disconnected.

"What in the world? Pop, that's like her lifeline to PVH."

"Well, I've never turned mine off unless there's an absolute emergency outside of the hospital."

"So? What now?"

"Say goodbye to J.R and help Bess get her things together, I'll go bring the car around."

"Wait, what are you thinking here." Dixie asked nervously.

"I...I'm not exactly sure, but yeah, I know what you're thinking, something definitely doesn't feel right."


	31. Chapter 31

"Julia? It's me hon, open up."

Di whispered as she knocked on the door of the Wildwind guesthouse, suitcase in hand.

"Hey you." Julia choked out as she opened the door and gave her friend a huge hug.

"Look we're gonna have to catch up later hon, we should already have hopped a train by now."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not as prepared as I should be, Di. It's not as if I had a lot of notice that I was gonna be fleeing the country."

"Julia I..." Di said with a sigh, feeling heartbroken as she watched Julia gather up her belongings.

"No, Di. Don't. I should've seen this coming. Coming out of that apartment with blood on my hands and being able to walk away a free woman was just too easy."

"God, damn that Garret Williams! You'd think he wouldn't be able to torture us from his presidential suite in hell!"

"No he just living on through his loyal bunch of goons. I can't believe it. All this time I've thought this ugliness was behind me! That it was safe to come out of hiding, safe to get a life. What was I thinking!" Julia said with a sob as she sat on a nearby couch.

"You were thinking the same thing I was Julia. That we walked away from that nightmare unscathed. That we finally had earned our chances at living real, normal, average, safe lives. It was too easy."

"But why didn't I think things through! I was insane to think all this was in the past. For God's sake, I killed a man! Why was I crazy enough to think everything would be alright, that I was safe!"

"Because those cops told us so. Little did they know one of their own was working for Williams the entire time."

"God, why didn't I consider this all those months ago when Jim and Linda came into town? Why did I declare myself fit to raise a little girl with my past! Why was I so stupid to think I could protect her when I wasn't able to even protect myself for all that time! My beautiful Kathy!" Julia sobbed as she thought of her little girl.

"Julia, listen to me." Di choked out.

"You've given Kathy so much already, and right now you're making the biggest sacrifice in the world for her! You're keeping that little girl safe! Safer than any bodyguards or witness protection I.D's ever could."

"But what is she gonna think when she learns I'm gone? All she's gonna think is she's lost another mother!"

"Julia. When it's safe, when this mess is taken care of, when we're free, you're gonna be able to come back and be with that sweet girl. The letter you've given her has everything in it, it'll answer every question she could possibly ask. She knows you're not going away forever, she knows that you'll always love her like she's your own daughter. And maybe not now, but a little while down the road, she's gonna understand the tremendous sacrifice you're making and she'll know it's all for love."

"I...I guess."

"And besides, you know as well as anyone Jackson Montgomery is going to guard that girl with his life. You know that. He's gonna keep her safe and help her figure things out. He cares for you and Kathy so much Julia. You trusted him for a reason, ya know."

"I...I know. Jack's a saint. And he, he knows to give her the letter and everything, He'll make sure she's okay."

"Exactly. And you know what else? I know someone who's gonna make sure we're, well, you especially, are always gonna be okay. Meet our other partner in crime. A certain, Prince Charming, if you will."

Di said with a smile as a tall, handsome man appeared at the door. The second his gaze met Julia's she felt completely weak at the knees, amazed, and happier than she'd been in years.

"N..Noah?"

"Hey Jules." Noah said with a shy smile as he came closer to Julia and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my God."

"I'm here hon. I'm really here."

"How?"

Julia whispered only to have Noah give her a kiss and pick her up in his arms.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Right now, we've gotta hit the road. Di, you all set?"

"Oh yeah."

"Is this really..." Julia asked completely dazed.

"You bet baby. It's just you and me, from here on out. I'm here to keep you safe, forever."

Noah said with a smile as he carried Julia out of the guesthouse and the trio walked out towards the setting sun.

"So, Kathy. Sweetheart, do you understand?" Jack asked the scared little girl curled up with a blanket on his living room couch, after he finished reading her Julia's letter aloud.

"Kathy, your Aunt Julia, she loves you so, so much. And when it's safe she's gonna come back and be here for you. I give you my word."

"When is it gonna be safe for her?" Kathy asked with confusion and sadness in her big blue eyes.

"Sweetheart I...I don't know. But your Aunt Julia brought you here to keep you safe. She knew this was for the best."

"I miss her!" Kathy cried as Jack gave her a reassuring hug.

"I know hon, I miss her too."

"You do?" Kathy asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes I do. Julia was one of my best friends. But she's gonna come back, for us and for everyone else here who loves her and misses her. I know it. But, in the meantime. Until your Aunt Julia comes back, she asked me to take care of you. You're gonna stay in the guestroom next door to Lily. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. How's about we go and get something to eat now, and then we'll take a drive over to Wildwind, get the rest of your things, and then we'll come back here and get you all settled in the guestroom. That sound good?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Good, because I don't know about you but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"But I like horses!" Kathy protested much to Jack's amusement.

"Can we eat chicken fingers instead?"

"I'd say that's a definite possibility. Anyone else you'd like to invite to come with us?"

"Can Tad come?"

"Let me just give him a call. I'm sure he'd love to join us." After Jack let Kathy leave a very persuasive voicemail for Tad, they were all set to leave when Jack heard a knock at the door.

"Hmmm, didn't expect him so soon!"

"TAD!"

Kathy yelled happily much to Jack's amusement as she bolted down the stairs and unlocked the door. But the girl was confused to see an unfamiliar man and woman in suits standing there instead of her friend.

"You're not Tad." Kathy said with fright in her eyes as she hid behind Jackson.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I believe there is, Mr. Montgomery.

Is that young lady behind you known as Kathleen Mershon?" The man asked gesturing to a half hidden Kathy.

"Who wants to know?" Jack asked cautiously.

"My name is Brian Carruthers. And this is my assistant Julie Fronzack. We're here from Child & Family Services, Mr. Montgomery. We were called in to investigate the unusual situation with Kathy and her guardian."

"I'm sorry but her current guardian is not available for you to contact at this time."

"I see. Well, unfortunately Mr. Montgomery, this is a time sensitive issue. You see, we've come to the realization that Kathleen's caretaker, a Ms. Julia Santos, by law is not recognized as Kathleen's legal guardian. Ms. Santos merely took the girl in, and according to our records has not yet legally adopted her."

"No, you see Julia was still in the process of legally adopting Kathy."

"Yes but that process is still incomplete according to our records. We came to inform Ms. Santos of that and try and straighten things out. But, since she's unable to be reached we have a dilemma on our hands."

"Yes, and Mr. Montgomery, until Ms. Santos can be reached and we get this issue resolved, we're required to take Kathleen into protective custody."

"Protective..wait, you mean foster care?"

"For the time being yes."

"Now wait a minute. Will you please give us some time to get through to Julia? Can I at least make a phone call or two, get her up to speed?"

"Mr. Montgomery, I can assure you we've made every possible attempt at contacting Ms. Santos, and all have been unsuccessful. We've had to go so far as to hire a detective to track the child down, who led us straight to this address. Now, unless you can get in touch with Ms. Santos immediately, we're required to take Kathleen into custody for her own protection."

"But..."

"I'm sorry, that's our policy. We've already got a foster family in place who have a young girl of Kathleen's age. I promise you she'll be in good hands."

Mr. Carruthers said as she picked up the pink suitcase, causing Ms. Fronzack to take Kathy by the hand, much to her dismay.

"But, I...wait? M..Mr. Montgomery? Who...who is this!"

Kathy cried as she broke free of the woman's grasp and ran over to Jack's side.

"Kathy..." Jack choked out as he knelt down beside the girl.

"This, this nice lady here is Julie, okay, and she...she's gonna take you to a sleepover. You like sleepovers right?"

"No! I wanna stay and...and eat chicken fingers with you and Tad!! I...I don't wanna go!" Kathy sobbed, clinging to Jack's arm.

"Now Kathleen...." Julie said gently as she tried to pry the girl off Jackson.

"NO!" Kathy shrieked as Jack gave her a huge hug.

"Julie, we don't have time for this..." Brian said sounding agitated as he checked his watch!

"Show some compassion you son of a bitch! This wasn't her idea!!"Jackson hissed angrily as he held Kathy close.

"Mr. Montgomery if you'll just..."

"No, I won't just...can't you see she's terrified! For God's sake, she's already lost the only three parents she's ever known! Now you go dragging her off to some strange house she's never been to!"

"I know it's hard to accept Mr. Montgomery, but it's not up to me. This is the law. Being the D.A you should realize it takes precedence here." Julie said with a sigh as Jackson nodded reluctantly.

"I...Listen, Kathy. This is just temporary sweetheart, it's just for a little while, I promise you that. But you, you have to go with Julie now and be the brave girl I know you are. Can you do that for me?" Jack pleaded and was grateful when Kathy gave him a slight nod.

"That's a good girl." Jack said as he gave her a final hug before Mr. Carruthers picked the sobbing girl up.

"Damn you." Jackson spat angrily as he glared at the woman walking out the door.

"It's for the best sir. Good night." Julie said firmly as she walked out, pink suitcase in hand.

"Any luck?" Dixie asked nervously as she saw Tad trudge back to the car from the Wildwind entrance. But the pained expression on his face told her everything she had to know, there was no sign of Julia anyplace.

"Couldn't track her down, but I did find this." Tad said holding a sealed envelope he found on the front door.

"Well open it already!" Dixie yelled impatiently, much to Tad's surprise.

"Whoa Dix..."

"I mean c'mon how long does it take to open a stupid envelope?"

Dixie said as she grabbed the envelope from Tad, struggling to break open the seal.

"Dixie stop! What's gotten into you, you're practically shaking!" Tad asked with concern as he held a trembling Dixie close.

"I..I don't know, I just...there's something that doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean, like something physically? Are you sick?"

"No, nothing like that.."

"Well what is it then?"

"I just, no. Never mind. Forget it." Dixie said with frustration.

"Not so fast. C'mon Dix, obviously you're freaked out here. What's wrong?"

"I've just got this bad feeling, something's wrong."

"What?" Tad asked with confusion.

"I...I don't know specifically, it's just a feeling!"

"What kind of feeling sweetheart. C'mon, help me out here."

"I..I'm just scared, that's all."

"Scared of what?"

"No, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me! Dixie, please!" Tad begged.

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Not a chance."

"Alright, do...do you remember right around Christmas two years ago, the morning you showed up at the mansion and told me you saw the Christmas star? We talked about Father Clarence?"

"Yeah."

"You remember how you told me that you'd felt hopeful again, hopeful we'd find Kate?"

"Definitely."

"You also told me that somehow deep down you knew she was being cared for. That she was safe and just waiting for us to find her. And then we both felt this sense of calm, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"Well, now, instead of calm all I've got is this awful, gut wrenching fear and I can't shake it. Tad, something has happened to our little girl! Kate's in trouble, I..I can feel it!" Dixie said with sob as Tad held her close, trying to reassure her despite him feeling the exact same way.

As the man carried her across the door's threshold Kathy looked over his shoulder and saw Jackson waving goodbye. She began kicking and screaming trying to get loose but it didn't do any good as the man impatiently put her in the backseat of the car and they drove off. But before they even drove five blocks, suddenly a loud pop was heard and Brian pulled over to the side of the road, only to get out of the car, look downwards and swear at a completely flat rear tire. Pulling out his cellphone he stormed off trying to get reception, as did Julie.

After watching the adults pace around for a few moments, knowing neither of them were remotely concerned about her well being, Kathy realized to her delight that her car door was unlocked. After seeing her favorite park was within walking distance, she quietly grabbed her suitcase, snuck out of the car and made a break for it, her unwilling chaperones none the wiser.

"Mom, Dad? You guys okay?" Bess asked nervously as she came out of the car only to see her distraught parents.

"Oh sweetie, everything's fine."

"Your mom's right Bess, there's nothing to worry about." Tad said soothingly as he glanced at the envelope he'd found on the Wildwind door.

"What does it say?" Dixie asked curiously.

"It's a note, addressed to Jackson."

"Jackson Montgomery?"

"Yeah, and the address is in Julia's handwriting."

"You think he knows where she's run off too?"

"I've got a pretty good feeling. C'mon, time to make a delivery."

Tad said as he helped Dixie and Bess into the car before heading over to Jackson's.

"Hello Tad, Dixie. And hey Bess, nice to see you guys."

"Hey Jack, can we come in for a sec?"

"Of course, what brings you here?"

"This." Dixie said as she handed Jack the note from Julia.

"Where'd you find..."

"Wildwind."

"Let me guess, you're curious about Julia."

"Jack. where is she? It's not like her to just cut and run like this."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"This note was addressed to you, you must have some idea where she is!"

"Okay guys hold on." Jack said, confused at the desperation in Tad and Dixie's eyes as far as their friend went.

"I know you and Julia are close, but you normally wouldn't be this concerned if you hadn't been able to contact her. There's more to this then meets the eye, isn't there."

"Yes, there is. See, Jack. Dix and I made a pretty major discovery recently."

"A majorly unexpected, amazing discovery." Dixie said with a smile.

"Well what is it? Don't keep me in suspense!"

"It's about Kathy. She...she's Kate!"

"What?" Jack stuttered.

"Kathy Mershon, Julia's little girl. She's our Kate! We have the papers to prove it!" Tad said as he happily handed over the adoption certificate.

"Well I'll be..."

"It's a miracle, isn't it!"

"I should say so. I...congratulations Dixie, Tad. You...you both completely deserve this." Jack said sincerely as he proceeded to hug his friends.

"It's been a long time coming."

"Way too long, which is why it's kinda urgent we get a hold of Julia."

"Jack please, you have to know where she and Kathy are."

"Oh, I do. But trust me it's not what you'd expect." Jack said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come in and have a seat, I think we're gonna be here awhile."

"Jack, what's wrong?" Dixie asked fearfully.

"Read this letter here. It'll explain everything." Jack said as he handed Tad the letter Julia wrote for Kathy.

"Oh my God. She's on the run from the Dragon!" Tad said completely thrown as he stood up and began pacing.

"Dragon? What dragon, what are you talking about?" Dixie asked with confusion as Tad proceeded to explain what happened a few years back with Di, Julia, and a shady criminal named Garrett Williams.

"So wait, this man came back to town, came after Julia and my sister and was ready to kill them before Di and Julia fought back, took him down and escaped?"

"Right, Julia shot Garrett and left him for dead. She got off 'cause she shot him purely out of self defense and we all completely forgot about the lunatic. Until Julia started getting threats again. Di too."

"But I thought they killed Garrett."

"They did, but he wasn't their only problem. Williams had a ton of followers and assistants."

"Yeah, and one of them probably is out for blood and is going after Di and Julia for killing their boss." Tad said angrily.

"Exactly, and Julia tried to deal with the threats as best she could but it got too ugly for her to handle. And she knew letting the cops in on things wouldn't accomplish a damn thing."

"So she just, took off?"

"Well she didn't have a choice, Tad. Di told to me once there's no telling what those goons were capable of. Her leaving everyone she knows all to protect her loved ones, that's the biggest sacrifice she'll ever make in her life, she deserves a medal for it."

"Dixie, I wasn't knocking her decision. Julia did something incredibly selfless. And what she's doing for Kathy is the best protection the girl could get. It's nothing but love, plain and simple. The same kind of love she's gotten from all the mothers in her life. Starting with you."

"Oh Tad." Dixie said with a sad smile.

"Speaking of which, Jack, I'm just assuming since you were Julia's confidante here, you know the whereabouts of a certain adorable six year old we're all crazy about?"

"Yeah, where's Kathy at?" Dixie asked as she got up and wandered around the house looking for a sign of her little girl, unaware Bess was making her way outside with the same idea.

"Um, I..." Jack said hesitantly before he heard a knock at the door, only to see a squad car parked outside.

"Er, hold on one moment. Derek? What's going on?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"Hey what's with the blue men group parked outside?" Tad asked curiously.

"Evening Tad."

"Hi Derek. So, someone mind cluing me in?" Tad asked as Dixie came up behind him.

"Er, guys. Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but Jack I can't find Kathy anyplace."

"Neither can we." Derek said.

"Wait, why are the cops in on this?"

"Jackson, where's Kathy?" Dixie asked nervously.

"Not where she's supposed to be, that's for sure." Derek said matter of factly.

"Right, because where's she supposed to be is in this very house getting ready to go eat chicken fingers with three adults who care for her very much, two of which happen to also be her biological father and mother."

"Wait, hold on. Kathy is your long lost daughter?" Derek asked getting smiles and nods from Tad and Dixie.

"Well I'll be..."

"Yes, it's terrific isn't it. But unfortunately Kathy isn't a part of this priceless moment because she's spending the night terrified in some strange foster home!" Jack yelled much to Tad and Dixie's shock and horror.

"Wait a minute. Kathy's in a, a foster home?" Tad choked out.

"They took her away about an hour ago. We were all set to go out to eat when they barged in the door, grabbed her suitcase, and said since Julia hadn't gotten through all the paperwork to legally adopt Kathy before she was called away, Child & Family services were convinced she didn't have a legal guardian and took her into protective custody."

"Oh my God! Well, where is this foster home? We, we have proof, we're her parents for God's sake! We can get her out of there tonight if we have to, I'll...I'll drive there myself, just tell me where to go!!" Dixie said panicking as she grabbed her bag and coat.

"Dix, just...just take it easy okay." Tad said soothingly, still trying to wrap his head around things.

"Take it easy! You want me to take it easy!" Dixie shrieked.

"If you'll just..."

"No! This is our baby we're talking about Tad! This is our Kate! We have to go and get her back!!"

"I know baby I know. But we have to come to grips with this and get our heads on straight before we bolt out the door!"

"Our daughter doesn't have time for us to come to grips Tad. She's probably scared out of her mind right now and needs us!!"

"Dixie if you go sprinting into that home acting hysterical there's no way we're gonna walk out with Kate."

"But Tad!"

"And our daughter's already lost two of the mothers she's ever known, she can't lose you because you're too frantic to take a breath and are stressed out enough to keel over at any moment." Tad said with concern as Dixie reluctantly took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Now, Jack, where is this foster home?"

"Just give me a second to find the address they gave me."

"Er, I'm afraid if you're looking for Kathy, that address won't be of much help to you."

"What are you saying?" Dixie asked frantically.

"I'm saying, I got a phone call from the agents assigned to Kathy. They got a flat tire on the drive to the house and when they stepped out to take a look they left the car doors unlocked and..."

"What?"

"And Kathy took off."

"WHAT!!!" Tad, Dixie and Jack yelled in unison.

"I've got my guys all over this though. The foster house, the route they were taking there. Trust me, she couldn't have gotten far. We'll find her."

"Oh my God, she's probably scared to death!"

"Dixie, Kathy's a very smart, very brave little girl. She wouldn't have left that car if she didn't think it was right." Jack said reassuringly.

"How long ago did they realize she was missing?"

"They called the station about a half hour ago."

"So my daughter's been wandering around in this cold for a half hour already! Tad, they're forecasting a blizzard tonight!" Dixie said frantically.

"Like a little powder is gonna stand in our way. C'mon we have to go." Tad said as he put on his scarf and helped Dixie into her coat.

"I'll stay here. For all we know she could be heading to the house."

"I'll go see what my men have come up with." Derek said as he made his way outside and drove off with Tad and Dixie's car close behind.

"Oh my God Tad. Bess! Where...where's Bess?" Dixie yelled as she frantically looked around the car.

"Let me call Jackson." Tad said as he pulled out his cellphone and found an unread text message.

"It's from Bess."

"What...what's it say?"

"Um, it says 'I love you. I'm safe. Don't worry. Remember Dad, you call me a born detective for a reason.'

My God, Bess. You are your daddy's daughter aren't you."


	32. Chapter 32

"Kathy? Yoo hoo? It's me, it's Bess. C'mon Kathy, enough hide and seek now. It's too cold outside. This isn't fun for me anymore, and I'm sure it's not for you either." Bess said with a sigh, shivering in her jacket as she continued to wander around the snowy park.

"But you know what will be? You coming back and having a sleepover at my house! Remember? I said you could come over and play with my dollhouse and watch cartoons with Tad and Dixie and me? I'm not gonna break that promise. C'mon Kathy, please? Help me figure out where you are. Help me find you!"

Then suddenly Bess heard a heap of snow fall close by, breaking the silence in the deserted park. Turning around she saw a pink suitcase covered in newly fallen snow, poking out from underneath the lower branches of a giant pine tree. Making her way over to the tree, Bess ducked down and pushed through the branches to reveal a girl curled up in a pale blue parka, taking shelter in a makeshift wooden fort that was nestled close to the trunk.

"Geez kid, how'd you get up here?" Bess grumbled as she climbed into the fort.

"B..Bess?" Kathy whispered, shivering in the cold.

"Yeah it's me. What were you thinking?" Bess scolded only to see the younger girl's eyes well up with tears.

"Don't cry. It's okay now. Everything's gonna be okay." Bess said nervously, knowing in a few moments their fort would no longer be a safe haven once the roof caved in. Realizing it was snowing too hard to make it back into town safely, Bess proceeded to help an exhausted Kathy out of the tree and carried her to a cabin she'd seen nearby.

"I...I'm so ." Kathy stuttered.

"It's alright, we'll get you warm soon." Bess said soothingly as she grabbed a nearby blanket, pulled Kathy close and wrapped a blanket around them, only to have the little girl fall asleep in her lap.

"Everythings gonna be alright...." were the last words Kathy heard before she opened her eyes and found surrounded in a warm white light.

"Where am I?"

"The best place you could be, for now anyways." Bess said knowingly.

"Huh?"

"Relax, you're safe. C'mon, you trust me right?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Good. Now come on, there's some people who really wanna see you."

"Who?"

"Some people you're definitely gonna remember." Bess said as she gestured to a young couple off in the distance.

"Mommy!! Daddy!" Kathy yelled with excitement as she recognized her adoptive parents.

"Hey princess!" Jim said happily as he swept Kathy up in his arms.

"I missed you!"

"Oh we missed you too honey." Linda said with a sad smile.

"So are you gonna take care of me again?" Kathy asked innocently.

"Kath, there's, there's something we have to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, you know where you are, don't you honey?"

"Is this...heaven?" Kathy concluded, taking note of the endless sea of white light and fluffy clouds.

"Yes it is. But Kathy, as much as we miss you, you aren't gonna be able to stay with us here." Jim said with a sigh.

"How come? You're my mommy and daddy!" Kathy said with confusion only to get sad, sympathetic gazes from Jim and Linda.

"Kathy, there's another thing we aren't allowed to do in heaven, we aren't allowed to lie to you. We can't tell you that we're your mom and dad, when we aren't."

"Wait, you're not..."

"No princess. We're not. But come here for a second." Jim said as Kathy sat down beside him.

"Kath, do you recognize that lady and that man down there?"

"Uh huh. That's Tad, and the lady who I played Lucky Ducks with, Dixie."

"They look different to you, don't they?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, Tad he...he looks sad, and Dixie's crying. How come?"

"Because Kathy, they miss someone very special to them."

"Who?"

"They miss you Kathy. They miss you very, very much."

"Why do they miss me?"

"Because hon, they're your family, Dixie and and Tad are your real mom and dad."

"But, wait. If, if they're my, my family, how come I called you my family? I...I don't understand!" Kathy said with confusion.

"Well that's why we're here. To help you understand." Linda said soothingly.

"You see Kathy, when you were born, Dixie was very sick. And everyone told her that she was gonna be in heaven with us.

But Dixie knew that if Tad found out she was in heaven, he'd be very sad. So Dixie didn't want you to meet Tad before he was ready to be your 'funnyman'. And she didn't want you to know her until she felt better. So, she gave you to Linda and I so we could take care of you, and we did for as long as we could."

"But then, when your daddy and I had to go to heaven, we asked for your Aunt Julia to look after you, and she did."

"But now, your Aunt Julia is in trouble. And she loves you far too much to get you into trouble. She wants you to be with people who are going to love you just as much as she does."

"And those people are Tad and Dixie. See, now they're both ready to take care of you. It's their time to. They miss you so much."

"You're their little girl they wished on a star for."

"I am?"

"Yes you are sweetie. You are their Kate."

"Kate?"

"Yes hon, that's your real name."

"I..I like it!"

"I knew you would." Bess said with a smile as she approached Kate with a whole crowd of angels behind her.

"Kate, there are some more people I'd like you to meet."

"Hi there little one. I'm your great grandma. You've got my name. You know that?" Kate asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you've got your grandmomma's eyes, that's for sure." Bess said with a smile.

"Not so fast, there's a trace of my brother in those baby blues too." Jenny said giving her niece a hug.

"But she's the spitting image of Dix. No doubt." Will said as he took Kate's hand and twirled her around.

"Well her dancing skills come from both her parents. In Napa those two owned the floor." Nola said proudly.

"Oh come now everyone. Leave a few stories for her to hear straight from the horses' mouth." Kate said anxious to see her great granddaughter home where she belonged.

"She's right guys. Time to send these little angels home." Jenny said as Will nodded in agreement, but as the crowd accompanied the girls to the lookout, everyone was stunned to see someone blocking their way.

"Oh no, no way." Jenny sputtered angrily.

"It couldn't be." Bess said nervously.

"Oh it is Ma, but he's not sticking around for much longer." Will said as he made his way towards the older, seemingly kind, white haired gentleman smiling knowingly at Bess.

"Why hello there Bess."

"How do you know my name?" Bess asked nervously.

"Dear I've known you for quite some time."

"Um, okay. So, what do you want?" Bess asked with confusion as she sent Kate off to play with Leora and Laura.

"Listen here padre. Whatever miracle you've got in store, I can assure you we're not interested." Will smirked angrily.

"Now William Cooney, mind your manners. Perhaps Father Clarence is simply lost.." Bess suggested.

"Only in regards to what his profession should be." Nola muttered getting a laugh out of Jenny.

"Yeah. Father, let me ask you something. When you were called into service did someone take the message down wrong? Are you sure it didn't come from well, down South, so to speak?"

"It must've been Jen, I have a feeling the big guy upstairs wouldn't be okay with some of the decisions he's made while wearing the cloth."Will said knowingly.

"Alright Clarence, whatever your reasons for coming here, I can assure you we've got much more pressing engagements and can't afford to waste any more of our time. So, for your own good, I suggest you not let the door hit you on the way out." Kate said impatiently.

"Unfortunately Katherine, I have some rather pressing engagements myself. I can assure you I wouldn't be here unless it was absolutely necessary." Clarence said gesturing towards Bess.

"What are you getting at?" Will asked suspiciously as Jenny protectively put her arm around her niece.

"I understand that you've been a very adventurous young lady Bess."

"Um. I..."

"You were very brave, daring to take the realms on to reunite your family."

"Well..."

"And then coming back up here, to help Kate learn the truth. She's lucky to have you to look out for her."

"I guess."

"You know something Bess, navigating between the heavenly and earthly realms for extended periods of time is a very dificult task. There are very few of us capable of doing so."

"Really?"

"Yes, you and I are two of the lucky ones who are able to."

"So wait, you go to Earth to help people too?"

"That's not how I'd phrase it by any means." Jenny muttered under her breath, knowing all too well what Father Clarence's "help" had cost her loved ones over the years.

"Not unless helping is a code word for traumatizing my granddaughter on Christmas Eve, taking away the only family she's ever known in one fell swoop." Bess said bitterly much to her namesake's horror.

"Yeah, that was a real doozy of a miracle. Between Jim, Linda, Dixie, and Tad's soul, you should take another name. Angel of Death seems more fitting." Will spat only to get a stony eyed glance from Clarence.

"Oh sorry Clarence, did we strike a nerve? Maybe this will teach you to think twice before screwing around with our family anymore."

"Feel however you wish, you're all entitled to your own opinions about me. However, I don't have the time to sit here and listen to all your insults. I said earlier on that I came here on urgent business which I must attend to."

"Well we've got some urgent business of our own to attend to, so if you don't mind..." Kate said as she brushed past Clarence and headed towards the lookout with Bess and Kate not far behind.

"Actually I do mind." Clarence said as he grabbed hold of Bess' arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jenny yelled only to see Will lunge for Clarence. But to everyone's surprise he was unable to do him any harm.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Bess muttered, suddenly feeling dazed.

"Dear, it's time we took our leave."

"Where?" Bess asked weakly, unable to break free of the man's grasp.

"Damn it Clarence, let her go now." Nola threatened.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Clarence said snidely.

"You see, Bess here has gone above and beyond with her actions."

"Unlike what can be said for you!" Jenny spat.

"She's reunited Tad, Dixie, and Kate and fixed her broken family."

"The family that you broke in the first place!!" Will stuttered as his mother nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! If it weren't for you and your twisted miracle work, her family would've had their happily ever after years ago!"

"In any event, the girl deserves to be rewarded."

"Don't you even..."

"And what better reward is there then living in the ultimate paradise?"

"Are you kidding me!!" Jenny screeched.

"Living the life she was meant to live, on Earth!" Will yelled.

"Well, unfortunately, that life ended nearly a decade ago. Bess belongs here now." Clarence said matter of factly, still with a firm grasp on a dazed looking Bess.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Clarence." Nola said smugly, with a wink at Jenny as she gestured to the circular portal behind her.

"I don't know what you're implying Ms. Orsini, but Bess' place is in heaven now. Kate, Tad, and Dixie Martin will get along fine without her." Clarence said only to get glares from Nola and Jenny, which turned to smug gazes as they noticed Clarence's snide comment had gotten a rise out of Bess.

"In case you didn't know, I happen to be a Martin too!" Bess said angrily.

"'Atta girl, Bess. Keep on fighting." Jenny said proudly.

"And my family won't get along fine without me, not when I was the one who brought them together after you tore them apart!" Bess snapped much to Clarence's shock.

"You tell him sweetheart. Tell him how great it is in Pine Valley, being back with your family after all these years." Nola urged, realizing their plan was working.

"It's been great! My family's everything I imagined them to be. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world!"

"Tell Clarence how if feels to be needed Bess. "

"Yeah, it's not as if he knows what that feels like." Will chimed in.

"How great was it when you helped Tad find Dixie and you saved Kate?"

"Well, helping them was what got me the life I always wanted, rather then being stuck up here bored out of my mind!"

"You're going to regret this m'dear. Up here you had the chance to have everything you've always wanted." Clarence said disapprovingly.

"Well at least once I get back home, that'll be a guarantee!" Bess said defiantly, managing to finally break free of Clarence's hold, sending the old man off in a flash of light.

"You did it!" Jenny cheered as she ran over and gave her niece a congratulatory hug.

"Thank goodness that's over."

"You can say that again Ma."

"How silly was I to think taking care of Gardner way back when was the only battle we'd ever face!" Nola said.

"Well, like father, like daughter." Kate chuckled.

"Wait, Dad had to do this too?" Bess asked.

"Yes he did dear. And he passed with flying colors, just like you."

"You think he remembers it?"

"Er, doubtful. Otherwise I'm sure Jesse's triumphant return would've been a bit harder for Tad to swallow." Jenny said with a laugh.

"Speaking of returns, as much as I hate to say it, our girls are running out of time. Time to say your goodbyes." Kate told the crowd as everyone bid Kate and Bess farewell before they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Bess...Bess, hello!! Wake up!"

"Arrgh, what?" Bess grumbled, trying to find the source of the persistent tapping on her left shoulder.

"C'mon! Wake up!"

"What, where?" Bess mumbled, wrapping her blanket even tighter around her to keep out the chilly night air.

"C'mon!" Kate yelped with excitement as she yanked the blanket off the older girl with a giggle and ran outside.

"What?" Bess groaned as she sat up and opened her eyes, only to see Kate standing outside in a snowstorm.

"Arrgh! Kate! Get back inside, it's freezing!"

"No!" Kate said stubbornly, gazing up at the night sky.

"Hurry up! I think I see it!"

"See what?" Bess asked impatiently as she trudged over and stood beside her sister.

"Look!" Kate whispered loudly as she pointed upward at a particularly bright star.

"Is that it!"

"What, the star?"

"Yeah! Is that the one?"

"The one that what?"

"You know! The one Mommy and Daddy wished for me on!"

"Well, I...I think it is." Bess said with a smile.

"Good!" Kate said with a grin as she looked upward, shut her eyes, muttered something quickly, and then turned to Bess.

"Okay, your turn."

"My turn?"

"Your wish!"

"Oh, yeah. Right, duh." Bess said as she closed her eyes and made the same silent wish Dixie had taught her to make on that very star every night they'd spent in heaven together. That they'd get their family back. But happily, Bess somehow knew deep down, from this night on she wasn't gonna need to wish any longer.


End file.
